Feelings for My Hanyou (OLD VERSION, SOON TO BE DELETED)
by ILoveInuyasha4Eva
Summary: "In Love with Inuyasha, No Way He's My Best friend" kagome thought; Inuyasha & Kagome have always been BFF, but when they start to gain feelings for one another kagome ends up in bed with Inuyasha, Will their friendship survive, is it a happy end?
1. Morning

**Chapter 1: all right guys edited version number 3 again I've confused people so sorry again to those! Anyway this is my first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (Runs Out And Cries...)**

Kagome POV

A loud annoying beep rang alerting me and waking me from my sweet slumber; I picked up the phone and opened my message.

Sango: "Hey r u rdy 4 skool" it read.

Me: "no I just got ^" I replied, _only thanks to you..._

Sango: "OMG! Hurry we have 2 leave at 7:30"

Me: "Crap! Ok then, bye thanks san Luv Yah!" I wrote.

Sango: "luv u bye 3"

I looked over at my clock 6:00! So I quickly got up at took a shower shaving my legs in the process. When I got out I brushed my teeth and my hair. I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out my bathroom. I ran a brush through my hair and then I dried it with the blow-dryer. I looked at myself in the mirror;

I had jet black wavy hair and a light tan; I was a 16 year old girl, though I looked a lot older. Everyone told me I had big expressive brown eyes though I didn't see it.

I put on my bra and panties both were polka dotted. I went through my walk-in closet and decided on an ordinary white undershirt with a purple tank top that had a red rose on the side, and then I turned around and looked at my bottoms. I picked out a pair of gray Capri's and slipped them on.

Then I put on a pair of purple and white earrings along with a silver necklace with a k on it hanging down my neck. I decided on some eyeliner and mascara. Then I looked at myself in the mirror and was satisfied with my appearance, as I left the door with my books in tow I was greeted by my little brown haired brother, Sota.

"Hey Kagome" Sota said.

"Hey Sota" I responded. Just then I smelled a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. _I wonder what food mom made for me._

"Hello Kagome" my mom said.

"Hey mom what did you make for me to eat today" I said while licking my lips.

Hahaha she laughed. "I made you eggs and sausages".

"Ahhh my favorite" I squealed sitting down, I quickly gobbled my breakfast. When I finished I kissed my mom,

"Bye mom I'm leaving now" I said while putting on my purple converse.

"Bye Kagome" I heard her yell as I left. I walked over to my best friend Sango Takeda, Sango my best friend in the whole world, she was a brunette with big chocolate brown eyes and long hair that was always kept in a neat ponytail, she was a sweet as can be and always protected the people she loved, although if angered she was a real danger to behold. Me and Sango had known each other since we were in diapers and never left each other's side. We both even live right next to each other! I knocked on the door and Sango answered

"Hey Kags" she said (kagomes nickname)

"Hey" I replied.

"Well kagome, are you ready for your first day of high school" Sango asked.

"I'm so worried" she said "because I want use to have all of our classes together".

"Yeah I want us to have our classes together too sango" I told her.

"By the way Sango you look great" I complimented.

"Thanks" she said.

Sango was wearing a white undershirt with a pink tank top over it and she was wearing blue skinny jeans with a pink and white checkered belt, along with pink converse. She also wore some eyeliner and mascara.

"Kagome you look great too" she complimented. "I really love your earrings.

"Thanks San. (Sango's nickname) Well let's go and pick up the boys" I said. I and Sango headed out and made our way to Inuyasha's mansion which was huge, it held a long driveway surrounded by flowers of all kinds, his house was three stories tall and held many windows through which the sunlight shone and lighted up the rooms.

Inuyasha was waiting for us at the end of the driveway. Inuyasha was a silver haired half demon. He looked mean but on the inside he was a complete sweetheart with a foul mouth, me and Inuyasha are also best friends. He was wearing a red wife beater and blue jeans that hugged his body; in addition to that he wore some red and white Michel Jordan's.

"Hey Inuyasha" I smiled hugging him.

"Hey kags, San" he smiled in Sango's direction.

"All right now, lets go pick up the lecher" said Sango making her way towards Miroku's house.

Inuyasha POV

So we walked down the sidewalk and all the while I stared at Kagome. _Man she is so hot! I wish I could tell her how I feel._ Truth was I had liked kagome for a while ever since 7th grade, she was my very best friend, the only person who I could trust my deepest secrets too, She was in his eyes the perfect woman, she had a gorgeous face which was made perfect by hr big expressive brown eyes, to add to her hotness she had a toned butt which swayed with every movement she made, not to mention long legs which went on forever. Her breasts were perfectly round and she had curves in the right places. _Why am I thinking this? I'm starting to sound like miroku! _I was awaked from my lecherous thoughts when I heard Kagome's voice.

"Hey Miroku!" she shouted.

Miroku came out in a purple shirt and jean shorts along with a pair of white Nikes and he had his hair in a ponytail which was his traditional hairstyle

"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango" Miroku said. He put his face up into a grin and just then SLAP! Miroku was now wearing a red handprint.

"You perv!" Sango yelled out.

Kagome POV

I saw Inuyasha laughing his ass off and I laughed too. I turned to miroku and said "when will you ever learn?"

"I don't know my hand aches for sango's perfect body" miroku said in a sly grin and then…SLAP!

He now wore another handprint on the other cheek. But I saw Sango turn around and blush. I knew secretly that she liked that Miroku, and Miroku liked her, no he truly loved her but it was hard for him to get over his lecherous ways.

We walked over to the school that now awaited us, Tokyo High School "Shikon No Tama" it was named after the jewel of the four souls which my and my friend's ancestors had reclaimed when it was stolen and defiled. My great (great 10 xs) grandmother had defeated the demon with her friends and purified the jewel.

_What horrors await me at this school? _I thought as I looked at the huge school filled with students.

**OK NOW THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER GO EASY ON ME AND PLEASEEEEEEE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP….**


	2. School

**Hey everyone hope you like this chapter I made it longer. And I'm still waiting for reviews so PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you enjoy it. And thanks to those who help me improve my story, this chapter is also edited again, sorry for any confusions; If you have any idea on how I can make it better please PM me! By the way… **

**Yash=Inuyasha's Nickname **

**Roku= Miroku's Nickname **

**San= Sango's Nickname **

**Kags= Kagome's Nickname.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! But I wish I did. 3**

**Chapter 2**

*******Normal POV******

When we got to school we headed to our lockers put our stuff away and headed to our classes. "Hey guys what class do you have first" I asked my friends.

"I have science with Mr. Hakudoshi" Inuyasha said.

"Me too" Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

"I do too" Kagome exclaimed. We all headed there just in time. We took our seats in the middle of the classroom where tables were set up in fours. Sango and kagome sat together and Inuyasha sat across Kagome and Miroku across Sango.

"Ok class" Mr. Hakudoshi announced

"I hope you all like your seats because that's where you will be sitting the entire year. Sorry if you're sitting next to people you don't like. I will only move you I you talk too much with you friends."

Protests were heard from over half the class. Sango and kagome started giggling at the idiots that didn't look at where they sat.

"Quiet you two over there" Mr. Hakudoshi barked.

_**(A/N: THIS PARAGRAPH IS FROM AMBER ON OF MY FAV AUTHORS LOOK HER UP SHE IS AN AMZING WRITER)**_

"Sorry Mr. Hakudoshi" Sango and Kagome said at the same time.

*******Kagome POV******

"Ok now let's get started class. I want all of you to write me a 1 page essay on what you learned last year in your science classes. You have 40 minutes to complete it".

I was at a loss for words, I really didn't remember what I did in my science class, I slept for over 40% of the time, and the other times I was either talking with Inuyasha or Sango.

I slumped down in my chair as I watched other students were quickly writing and thinking. The only people who weren't writing were; me, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku. We were all dumbfounded. I lowered my head and banged it on the desk. Mr. Hakudoshi was a tough teacher you have to make a good impression from the start or he will make your year HELL. I stopped my killing of brain cells when Sango passed me a note.

"**Oh my god, what the hell are we going to write, curse our science teacher for making class boring."**

I looked at her a shrugged and scribbled my reply and threw the note back to her **"I honestly don't know san. I hated his class so I didn't pay attention, Kami we needa miracle!"**

"**Amen to that Kags, I guess we have to make up crap. Not like he knows what happened last year ;)" **she wrote, I looked at her and smiled.

I was still confused but wrote back, **"let the crap begin lol" **

Sango smiled and threw the note back. "**Let's do this shit hahah" **

I crumpled up my note and started to write, completely bullshitting my paper. 30 minutes later I got a text from Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha: Heyyy r u done yet?**

**Kagome: No I have a paragraph 2 go...**

**Inuyasha: ok well I wanted 2 tell you I txted Sango & Miroku if they wanted 2 hang after skool and they said yes so wat do u think?**

**Kagome: awesome that sounds fun..**

**Inuyasha: Cool :) **

Inuyasha POV

When kagome said yes I was really happy, I would get to hang out with her. I got lost in my thoughts about kagome. Though good thing I finished my paper. I thought about kagome's smile and her angelic face, the way she looked angry and how hot she was. I completely lost track of time, until the bell rang loudly making my ears bleed.

"Inuyasha!" kagome yelled.

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded.

"Come on we gotta go to class" Kagome said.

"Oh I'm coming" I said. We headed off to second period which we had together. As we came into Mrs. Kantas class we took our seats together. This time I sat next to Kagome, We waited for the teacher to come in.

"You better not grope me lecher" Sango threatened walking in with Miroku and taking their seats next to us, Sango being on kagome's side and Miroku behind her.

"I won't my dear Sango, though I cannot control my cursed hand around such a beautiful creature" he smiled sheepishly.

I turned back to the front of the class, _where the hell is the teacher!_ I thought, just then I heard a slap echo throughout the room and some laughs coming from students,

"I knew it you lecher, your nothing but a pervert" yelled Sango moving to sit next to me leaving a bruised Miroku.

"You guys are idiots why won't you just go out" I said. "it's obvious you two like each other" I said shaking y head.

Sango and Miroku blushed deep red and turned away.

"Inuyasha how dare you say that" Kagome replied. "They will go out when they want to".

"What!" Sango said.

"I would prefer now" Miroku raised his hand.

"Miroku if you want to keep that hand of yours, I suggest putting it down" Sango said with a glare that could kill and Miroku quickly put his hand down.

"What we are saying is you two are destined to go out, you argue like a married couple" kagome stated.

"Shut up Kagome" Sango said. "We do not act like a married couple we aren't even a couple" she said trying to cover up her blush.

"Keh" I said. "You two are just too stupid to tell each other that you like one ANOTHER!" I nearly yelled the last word as Kagome pushed me out of his chair.

"Why did you do that" I yelled.

"Because you are too stupid to know when you should shut your mouth" kagome said shrugging

"Whatever, dang wench" I grumbled as I picked up my chair and reclaimed my seat, crossing my arms and slouching.

"Hello class" Mrs. Kanta said as she entered the room. "Welcome to Demon-Human History 101". "We are going to learn about each other's history both demon and human".

"BORING" Someone yelled out "WHO CARE ABOUT HUMANS!"

Half the class turned around and gave Menomuru a deathly glare.

"Menomuru I would like for you to leave if you are going to talk like that" Mrs. Kanta stated.

"Ok whatever, humans are losers anyway" Menomuru said as he walked out of the class.

"Now that the idiot is out of the room we can continue" Mrs. Kanta said.

The class laughed at her statement but quickly regained their facade.

"I don't have any work for you today so I want you to mingle with your fellow classmates".

Kagome POV

I turned to inuyasha Sango and Miroku.

"That was funny Sango" stated.

"It sure was" Miroku agreed.

Just then Koga came over and sat next to me.

"Hey Kagome looks like we are going to have this class together" he said smirking. "Why don't you teach me about you and I'll give you private tutoring about demons". He raised his eyebrows when he said "private tutoring".

"No thanks Koga I told him. I'm not interested".

"No biggie" he said. He left and sat next to a group of girls and started to flirt.

I looked over at Ayame staring at Koga, Ayame was a wolf demon like koga, she has had the biggest crush on him for as long as I remembered; but the poor girl can't even get him to look at her; sure they were friends but she wanted more than that, and koga was too stupid and dense to notice. I didn't understand it Ayame was beautiful. She had long fiery red hair that was always in two pigtails and an iris was her favorite flower that always stood on her right pigtail, she was athletic like koga and smart, her green eyes were always filled with laughter and happiness. _Poor girl she likes him and he won't even look at her the way he looks at me._ **–Sigh- **

"What's wrong Kagome" Sango said as she came over.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about how Ayame likes Koga and that he won't even notice her".

"Yeah it's sad" Sango stated.

We both glanced at Ayame and sighed.

"Keh, that dumb scrawny wolf is an idiot" Inuyasha snorted.

"Oh I have an idea" Sango exclaimed. "Maybe she needs a little push" Sango winked.

"What is it" Kagome asked.

"We take Ayame to the mall and give her a complete makeover and make Koga drool all over her" laughed Sango excitedly. "She has good taste, but let's change her jeans and t-shirt style"

"Great I idea San!" I exclaimed high-fiving her. The bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Oh lets hurry and get to class!" I exclaimed.

Sango and I split up with the boys, because they had separate classes. We entered Mr. Shippo's class for math. We sat down together and looked at the board. _"Take out a piece of paper and solve these problems on the board, I will get to class shortly." _I took out a piece of paper and began solving.

In Inuyasha and Miroku class: Mr. Naraku Math Class

Inuyasha POV

_OMFG this class is so boring..I wonder if Kagome is having a better time._** "Miroku" I whispered, "Are you having a better time understanding what the teacher is saying?"**

"No." Miroku replied. "I was thinking of something else".

"Let me guess." I said, "Sango".

Miroku looked down. "Yes." "Yash, do you think she would ever go out with me?" he asked his head drooping.

"Maybe if you stopped groping her butt all the time" I told him.

"But I can't, she is just so damn beautiful." Miroku said complaining.

"Yes she may be, but there are other ways to show her that Roku." I said.

"Thanks Yash." Miroku smiled.

"No Problem." I said smiling.

"Inuyasha and Miroku would you care repeat to me what I just said." Mr. Naraku said.

"Uhhhh…I don't know." Inuyasha said.

"How about you Miroku, would you repeat what I just said." Mr. Naraku asked him.

"I'm sorry but I don't know." he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Well pay attention and you will know" Mr. Naraku replied, Then continued to teach his lesson.

45 minutes later…..RING!

_Yes we get to leave! _Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku thought at the same time relieved that their torture was over.

****Kagome POV****

*Lunch*__

"Mmmmm...this food is really good!" I said while taking another bite of my BBQchicken.

"Yeah it is" Inuyasha said while pigging out. He was nearly finished with his food while the rest of us had just started.

"Heck yeah!" Miroku said while pigging out as well but more neater then Inuyasha.

"Totally!" Sango spoke around the bite she had just taken from her own sandwich.

"Way better than what I expected" I said trying some macaroni. I looked over at Inuyasha and was shocked. "Inuyasha you're eating like a complete pig stop it" I scolded, though I bet it didn't go through his head.

"I can't help it!" he said while digging into another bite.

"Yes you can you dumb dog!" I yelled again. I grabbed the cute fuzzy white triangles atop his head and yanked on them.

"Ow wench! Stop that hurts!" he complained swatting my hand away.

"Well you've been warned, eat like that again and I'll do it again." I smirked throwing my lunch away.

He wore an angry face, "Like I'd let you come near my ears." he growled playfully.

Sango and Miroku laughed at Inuyasha, and we spent the last five minutes laughing and joking, when lunch was over we headed out.

"EWWWWWWWW!" Inuyasha said making a disgusted face.

We turned and saw Inuyasha's brother making out with his girlfriend Rin. Sesshomaru was a cold man, though was sometimes nice, which only occurred when he was around his girlfriend. Sesshomaru looked exactly like Inuyasha but they were very different, Inuyasha being lively and sesshomaru being clam and unexpressive. But a total softie at times; even though he was cold.

Rin was a sweet girl, small and young looking but sweet, she could never hurt anyone and greeted everyone with a smile. She also had brown eyes and white pearly teeth. We met rin about a year or two after knowing sesshomaru and Inuyasha. When we met her she automatically came up and hugged us as if we had known each other forever, it was her heart that made her the way she is.

**Inuyasha POV**

"Oh wow." Kagome said turning away followed by Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha left, but it would be hard to get the image of his brother sharing tongues with someone. _Oh my god I'm going to be scarred! Even though they've kissed in front of me before they've never kissed like that!_

When lunch was over the rest of the day went by fast. We walked home and split up at our houses.

*******Kagome POV******

I went up to my room with Sango behind me. "Hey San what we are going to wear to the movies" I asked as we climbed the stairs and sat down on my bed.

We had decided to hang out at the movies to go see Alice in wonderland in 3-D.

"Hmm, something cute and cool, what do you think?" Sango said with her body on the ground and her legs on my bed.

"Still thinking on that" I said, and we both sighed. We sat down staring at the closet which held some of Sango's clothing for when she slept over. 15 minutes later we started to put on their matching blue jean skirts that came down halfway down our thighs. We both put on blue and white strapless tops. I put on the white one and Sango put on the blue one. I grabbed two gray cardigans to put over our strapless tops. I took out some necklaces Sango grabbed the white one and I grabbed the blue one. I added some mascara, not wanting to be so dressed up, Sango did the same and we headed down the stairs.

"You two look great" Mrs. Higurishi said. "Have a great time girls, Oh I almost forgot here is 50$ to buy tickets for you and Sango plus extra for food".

"Thanks mom" I smiled brightly at her

"Thanks Mrs. Higurushi" Sango exclaimed happily

I hugged my mom and so did Sango. Sango and I put on our shoes and headed for the door. We walked over to Inuyasha's and got into his car and headed off to pick up Miroku. When they got to the movie theater I bought our tickets, along with the tickets came our 3-D glasses, I went to the snack area and got popcorn nachos and candy. Then we went into the theater to enjoy the movie, we came out laughing.

"That mad hatter is so weird it makes him funny" Sango commented.

We all nodded our heads in agreement; Inuyasha dropped us all at home, when he got to my house I said goodbye and got out the car and headed into my house.

**A/N: Please Review my story I really want to know what you think. I will update the story soon, As soon as I can. Thanks to all who reviewed I really appreciated it guys THANKS AGAIN! **


	3. Pool

**A/N: hello thanks to all who reviewed I really would appreciate more review PLEASE! Well I hope you all like this chapter it is A LOT longer than the other two. I didn't really realize it was this long till I got to about 7 pages on Microsoft word (I KNOW THAT'S LONG, 7 PAGES!) Well…ENJOY & review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha but if I did it would be awesome!**

Chapter 3: pool

I woke up in the morning and headed to the bathroom and did my usual routine. When I finished I went downstairs and thanked my lucky stars the first week of school was over but I was still bummed that I have 5 homework assignments due on Monday.

"Hello Kagome" my mother told me

"Hi mom" I said as I trudged toward the kitchen table. "What did you make for me?"

"The same thing I make you every morning" she replied.

"Thanks" I said digging into my eggs, bacon and rice balls. I loved my mom's food. Every time I eat it, it feels like I am eating it for the first time. "Mom I love you cooking!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you honey, I never get tired of you telling me you like it, even though you mention it every morning" she chuckled.

I gobbled down my last bite of food, and then I stood up and put it in the dishwasher because I knew that my mom would never let me wash the dishes, she has this whole "system" and no one can figure what or how she does it. "Mom i'm going upstairs, I have to call Sango"

"Ok honey tell Sango hi"

"I will" I said before I shut the door. I took my cell and called Sango.

**S: "Hello…"**

**K: "Hey Sango!" **

**S: "Hey Kagome!"**

**K: "So what are you doing now?"**

**S: "Not much, Homework. What about you?"**

**K: "nothing I finished breakfast….but I did come up with a great idea."**

**S: "TELL ME! TELL ME!"**

**K: "ALRIGHT!" I told her when I put the phone back to my ear so I didn't go deaf from sango's incisive LOUD begging. "First of all do you have a bathing suit" **_What a stupid question she has a million just like me…_

**S: "really kagome…" she replied with a tone like **_what kind of question is that…. The kind you already know the answer too._ **"Yes of course I do!"**

**K: "ok well put one of them on with some clothes over the top so it doesn't show at all ok. Then I'll come over to your house and then we will go over to inuyasha's house and invite miroku… but, DON'T TELL THEM WHAT WE ARE DOING! Ok we are going to then tell them to wait outside the house and we are going to go in and sneak outside to the pool but, be REALLY! Quiet because Inuyasha would be able to hear us. And then we will swim in the pool and wait till the guys come and surprise them, they will be shocked! And then we will attack them when they join us. It'll be a great plan!"**

**S: "Oh My God that would be great! Ah!" she exclaimed. Ok hurry up and come over I will be waiting. "Bye Kags"**

**K: "Bye Sang"**

I took out my baby blue two piece swim top, it had a darker blue flower on the right breast and on the bikini it had the same flower on the left butt cheek. Then I took a blue halter top to hide the bathing suit straps and then I put on a miniskirt to hide the bikini bottoms. I brushed my raven black hair to smooth it out because I knew that Inuyasha said he liked my hair best when it was brushed. To him it felt like silk apparently. I had blushed when said that and it had taken 10 minutes to get my cheeks to stop flushing from those 11 words, and yes I remembered how many words it was…_"I like your hair like this, it feels like smooth silk" _I walked downstairs, "MOM!" I yelled

"Yes sweetie, I'm in the kitchen. Do you need something?"

"I'm going out to inuyasha's, is that ok?"

"Yes of course, have fun"

"Thanks mom" I kissed her on the cheek, oh by the way where is Sota? I haven't seen him all morning.

"He is at his Sango's house playing kohaku's new video game."

"Oh I was headed there anyway. Bye mom!" I grabbed my flip-flops since it was 90 degrees outside. I put them on and left. I walked over to Sagno's house, when I got there knocked on the door. Sango opened it.

"Hey" she said "are you ready?" I texted miroku and Inuyasha, they are waiting for us on the driveway" she smirked.

"Of course I am" I smirked back. "By any chance is Sota here?" "Yea he is, he is playing some new video game with kohaku" she replied. "Ok, can I come in and tell him hi?" "Sure, come in" Sango said. I walked into Sango's luxurious house and into her living room where sango's brother and Sota were playing. "Hey sota" I said.

"Hey Kagome" he told me. "Look at this awesome game kohaku has" "haha I'm smoking you higurishi" kohaku replied. "No way"

I turned around to face Sango and I looked at her and she read my expression.

"Ok we are leaving kohaku, mom and dad will be back in and hour ok they know your going to be alone and they don't want you to cause any trouble got?" "Yea sis, got it" "ok then lets go kagome she faced me and we headed out the door.

We walked to inuyasha's talking about homework, our plan and other stuff. When we got within inuyasha's hearing range we shut our mouths so he didn't know what we were up too. When we got to the end of the driveway we saw Inuyasha and miroku heading our way.

"Hey guys" Sango greeted

"Hey" I said

"Hi lady kagome, lady Sango' miroku greeted us. He smiled his famous smile that made all the other girls swoon over him. Even though he flirted with those girls he only had eyes for Sango which I thought was really sweet. Just then **–SLAP-**

"YOU PERVERT!" Sango screamed.

"Hey Inuyasha" I said as he came up to me.

"Hey Kags" he replied. Those two will never realize they like each other will they? He said as he turned around to stare at the scene unfolding between Sango and miroku.

"No they won't. We have to do something about them"

-Humph- "yeah they need to learn" Inuyasha said.

"Ahem" Sango said.

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha me and Sango need to get something from your house ok, you stay here please."

"Ok hurry back"

"Thanks wait here" Sango said

Me and Sango headed into the three story mansion. We tiptoed toward the back doors that lead to the pool. We ran into inuyasha's father inutashio.

"Hello girls what are you doing" he smiled as he put down his newspaper.

"We are getting something from your house" me and Sango winked at her father letting him know that there was something we were planning, something involving Inuyasha and a trick.

"Ok well I hope you find what you are looking for" he winked back at us and we continued to tiptoe toward the back door. When we got to the back door we carefully opened the door and walked out to the pool. We took off our clothes leaving our bathing suits. We went into the pool and started swimming around. We knew that Inuyasha had heard the splashing of us in the water.

-BACK AT THE DRIVEWAY-

"What was that Inuyasha said as he felt he ears twitch" he turned around and listened again. He heard giggling and splashing and he knew something was up. "Come on miroku" miroku stood up and started walking. Inuyasha kept listening and the giggling grew louder. He turned the corner which leads to the pool and he saw kagome and Sango in a splash war giggling and laughing.

"Hey Inuyasha, hey miroku" kagome and Sango said.

"Hello ladies may I join you?" miroku said.

"Sure" kagome and Sango said.

Miroku took off his shirt and his gold necklace. And he took off his Nikes and socks and jumped into the pool. I stood there watching kagome and her beautiful body. I took about 10 seconds before kagome said "inuaysha come join us" I took off my shirt shoes and socks then I ran and jumped in to the pool doing a cannonball and splashing everyone in the process.

Me Inuyasha, Sango and miroku were splashing each other like crazy. In the chaos I went underwater and grabbed inuyasha's legs and pulled him underwater. He saw what I did and he started chasing me underwater. Sango and miroku were too engaged in their splash war to notice. I ran up the steps and I ran around the edge of the pool Inuyasha cam out and he used his demon speed to catch me around my waist. "Hey NO FAIR INUYASHA" I squealed.

'Hah you're all mine now"

I blushed and when I was struggling to get out of his grasp I forgot we were at the edge of the pool and we both fell in.

-After 1 hour-

We all lay on the beach chairs that were posted all around the pool. I lay down after setting my towel down. I put on my sunglasses and closed my eyes and let the sun's rays come down on me. "Ah this is very relaxing"

"Yeah' everyone said

I sighed in content, closed my eyes and relaxed…..

**A/N: READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! **


	4. Embarrasing Job

**Anyway here is the 4****th**** chapter, I was having a hard time coming up with something but with the help of my reviews and LillyGirl101 I have found something for this chapter!!! And please put up with me on my horrible grammar (I know it's not that good)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! BUT I SURE AS HELL WISH I DID!!! **

Chapter 4: Horrible Job

Inuyasha POV

"Kagome, Kagome!' I yelled while shaking her to get her wake up.

"Huh, what happened" she said.

"You fell asleep" I replied.

"I did" she said as she shot up out of the beach chair panicking.

"It's ok" I told her again. "You fell asleep but I wanted to wake you up because it's getting late and I didn't want you to get in trouble for not coming home".

"Oh thanks inuyasha" she said as she hugged me and I couldn't help but blush a light pink. I wrapped my arms around her waist I

"You're welcome" I told her. I hugged her to my chest inhaling her sweet lilac scent. _God she smells amazing! _I thought.

"Ok I guess I should go before my mom kills me" she said.

"Bye then" I waved as she left. "Miroku, Sango get out of the bushes you little peeks!" I told them.

"How did you know?" Miroku said as he came out of the bushes with sango following close behind.

"I know you, which is all the reason I need" I told him as I shrugged. "So why exactly were you two peeking? Or were you just making out." Sango and Miroku both blushed. Their faces both looked like cherries. "So making out Huh"

"WE WERE NOT!" sango yelled. "We were spying" she said in a small voice.

"I knew it, once as spy, always a spy" I said shaking my head. _I know I should be mad but why not shock them and be nice this time. _"It's all right" and then I saw Sango's mouth and miroku's mouth DROP right down. _Yes! I was right. _

"What did you say?" Sango said. "Did you just say it's ALL RIGHT?"

"Yes I did" "Problem?"

"No we were just shocked" Miroku replied.

"Well get over it" I said putting my arms over my head. I walked away letting them get over the "shock" I apparently caused.

Kagome POV

I lay in my bed reading my history notes trying to understand it all. "Ugh I'll never remember all this in time for the test. I threw the history notes on the floor and tried to concentrate on my homework for math. _Lets see "if y=5x+5x-5=105Solve for x." ok, 105+5= 110 _I wrote down _now 110 divided by 2 is55. 55 divided by 5 is 11. That means x=11._ "YES!" I nearly screamed. "Now to finish the other 19 problems" I groaned. After I finished my math homework I went over to my computer to do my history report. I had 2 assignments in that class thanks to Mrs. Kanta I have to write a 1 page essay on what I know about demons and their relationships with humans. _Ugh I don't know anything. _I opened my laptop and opened Microsoft word. I looked at my key board and started typing. What I know about demons by Kagome Higurushi. Demons can be kind or cruel. They can care for humans or hate them. In my opinion I think that demons are pretty cool. They have great hearing and amazing speed. I know that demons are dangerous unless they are your friends. Some demons have powers that are VERY dangerous. One demon that was great was enti. He was a demon horse that had great power and was very picky of his rider. When he did pick a rider they caused a great deal of damage and destruction to villages in the feudal era. There was a story that was passed through generations of my family. Over 500 years passed since the day my ancestor who was a miko had had an encounter with enti……………. I continued to write my essay for another 30 minutes until a doorbell struck me out of my writing daze.

"Kagome" my mom called. "Sango is here".

"Be right down mom" I called back. I got out of my seat and headed downstairs.

"Hey kags' sango said

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing really I got bored and headed down here. I figured we could work on homework together."

"All right" .I told her.

When we finished our homework sango headed home. I decided to take a shower and go to bed. I woke up and I knew this day was going to be horrible. This was the fourth day of my job. I had started it Thursday and now it was Sunday. Well third day of you don't count yesterday…I had used an excuse for my absence and when I thought about my "job" dressing up in a chicken suit carrying a bucket of wings around the mall clucking wouldn't count as a real job. I got up a got ready for a horrible day. I hadn't told anybody about my job except sango she knew and that was it, I wasn't planning on telling anyone and I mean NO ONE! When I got ready and dressed I headed down to eat breakfast. My mom had made my eggs and bacon. When I walked in my breakfast was there but not my mom. I sat down and next to me breakfast was a note. _Kagome your brother grandpa and I went to visit your aunt kimiko today. We will return at 6:00 pm. Have a great day sweetie love mom. Oh yeah wearing a chicken suit embarrassing my self will sure be a great day._ I got up and left when I finished my breakfast. Sango was waiting for me in her car, why well she was the only one who knew and well I needed a ride. "Hey Sango" I said as I sat in the passenger seat.

"Hey kagome, are you ready?" sango said.

"No, I don't want this job sango But I need it and plus it was the only one available. We rode to the Tokyo Center Mall where sango dropped me off. "Bye Sang"

"Bye Kags good luck"

She drove away and I took in a deep breath. _I can do this_ I thought to myself. I walked into the mall and headed for the cluck bucket. Hey Jakotsu I said as I walked by. Jakotsu was a friend who I met on my first day. He is a guy but acts like a girl.

"Hey Kagome" he said. "How is the chicken suit?" he asked.

"Please don't even ask, it's horrible I mean look at it" I said holding up the costume.

"I know I remember being in it" he shuddered.

"Thanks for the pity it's greatly appreciated". I went to the changing room and changed into my costume. I took the bucket of fresh chicken and walked out. I put on a smile. "Hey everyone try some chicken I said as I walked around the mall. *Clucks* *Clucks* _kami help me now._ *clucks again* I decided to sing the cluck bucket song. That attracted some people. And then I saw Jakotsu mouth "Chicken Dance" I mouthed "NO WAY!" and he said "You have to" _Why me? _I took another deep breath and started. I dance the chicken dance. I flapped my "wings" shook my "tail" and danced. All the while I was trying to hide my face. When I finished I bowed and told everyone to go eat at the cluck bucket. Just then I heard a voice that made my heart stop.

"Excuse me chicken but can I tries a wing"?

_That voice is INUYASHA! Oh my kami what am I going to do._ Ummm sure I said trying to disguise my voice.

Inuyasha POV

I tapped the shoulder of the chicken that smelled familiar. _Whose scent is that? _"Excuse me chicken but can I tries a wing"? I asked. Umm sure the chicken said in a weird voice. It turned and I could hear its heart beating rapidly. "Here" is said. And then I caught a glimpse of raven black hair and a sweet lilac scent. _KAGOME!!_

Kagome POV

"Kagome?" inuyasha's voice said. "No you have the wrong person" I said trying again to disguise my voice. I turned away but Inuyasha grabbed my shoulder.

"Kagome look at me" Inuyasha demanded

I didn't look at him. _Damn it all he knows!!!_ He lifted my face mask up so I was forced to look at him.

"What is this" Inuyasha said looking at me from head to toe.

"My job" I squeaked.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a job?" his golden eyes looked hurt.

"Well would you tell me if you had this job?" I looked at him and he smiled.

"Yeah you're right" he said smirking.

"Inuyasha I'll explain it all later when my shift is over ok"

"Ok" he said. 'I'll pick you up at what time?"

"Sango is picking me up. So you can come to my house at 8:00 pm ok"

"All right" he said. "But you owe me".

_What do I owe him?_ When I finished my 6 hour shift sango was waiting for me in the parking lot.

"Hey kags how was work?"

"Inuyasha found out" I said.

"WHAT! How"?

I explained all that happened and then she took my home. When I got to the house it was 7:45. I decided to take a shower. When I got out Inuyasha was waiting for my on my bed. "Hey" I said.

"Hey Kagome" he said. "So you mind explaining to me what the hell you were doing in that chicken suit?"

As I was getting dressed I explained how it was the only job available and how I needed the money and that I was too embarrassed to tell anyone besides sango. He nodded his head and we sat and talked for a while before he decided it was late and decided to go home. I blow-dried my hair and then went to bed.

**Please review!!! I want to know what you think…. And for the record I know my grammar is bad but please put up with me!! **** Thanks to all my readers and LillyGirl101 you have been a great help!! The next chapter will have a SUPER EMBARRASING moment between kagome and Inuyasha. Until then BYE!**


	5. Party

**Hey I'm Really Sorry I Haven't Updated In A While Its Just I Have 2 Projects And Hw And I hope You Can Put Up With Me!! Thanks For All Your Reviews Keep Reviewing PLEASE!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! **

**Link to kagome's party dress:** .

**And the link for her new car:**

.com/NewCarBuyersGuide/photos/2005/Mercedes-Benz/SLK-Class/Convertible/2006_MercedesBenz_SLK_ext_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA **

Inuyasha POV:

I woke up this morning and trudged into the bathroom for my routine. Today was kagome's birthday and I had to take her to the mall while sango, miroku, ayame, and kouga set up at club aqua for her surprise party. I had 900 dollars on my bedside table. Sango, Miroku, And I had each gave 300 dollars so kagome could buy some outfits at the mall while they set up. And I had to be the distraction. _Ugh this is going to take forever! _I got out the bathroom and got dressed. I put on a white wife beater and a pair of blue jeans and took the put the money in my pocket and left. When I got to kagome's house I knocked on the door.

"Oh hey Inuyasha" kagome says.

"What's up?" Kags.

"Not much" she replies

"Come on in Inuyasha" kagome's mom yells. I go in and sit on the couch. "So birthday girl what gifts have you gotten so far?"

"I got a diamond tennis bracelet from my mom and some old charm from my grandpa, sota gave me a teddy bear. I also got 100 dollars from them."

"Sweet, now you can add it to the 900 I have in my pocket."

"900 dollars, how did you get that?" She asked.

"Well Sango and Miroku each gave me 300 plus my 300 equals 900" I replied.

"Thank you!" she said.

I got up "we better head to the mall to spend this money then later I'll take you to the movies or some restaurant. Is that cool?"

"Yeah totally let's go Yash."

I lead her to my red Ferrari and then we drove away.

Kagome POV

When me and Inuyasha pulled up to the mall, Tokyo mall the biggest mall in Tokyo. Inuyasha parked into the parking space and we got out. When we walked inside I nearly ran into the banana republic store.

"Wait up" Inuyasha yelled from behind me.

"Hurry up then" I yelled back. I walked in and headed straight for the dress section and then I stopped, in front I was a black strapless dress it had a silver belt around it.

When Inuyasha caught up with me he asked "kags what's wrong?" he said.

"Oh nothing jut that I think im in love with this dress." I replied.

"Then you should get it" he replied.

I looked at the tag and it said 500 dollars. "Umm well it's kind of expensive."

"So what" he shrugged. "You have 900 to spend."

"Ok, then I'm going to try it on" I said. We walked around the store and I found more outfits, a black pencil skirt to pair with a silver and black ruffled shirt (so cute together) and I found two pairs of skinny jeans and a lot more stuff, a couple of shirts and a cute jacket. I had Inuyasha hold them all (of course).

"Kagome why do you have so much fucking things?" he asked.

"Well I have 900 to spend that's why Inuyasha."

"Just hurry up" he said using his annoyed tone.

"Fine, just stand outside the dressing room so I can try on the clothes."

"Ok" Inuyasha said.

I took the pencil skirt and ruffled silver and black shirt to try on. I put them on the hanger so I could take off my clothes. I took the shirt off the hanger first and put it on, _looks good _I thought I turned my back to the mirror to see how it looked there. _Nice, I love how it looks, it really hugs my body. _Then I took the pencil skirt and pulled it over my shirt up to my waistline. _This looks great_. I twirled around to see how it looked. "Inuyasha I need your opinion on this outfit ok."

"Sure whatever" he said.

Inuyasha POV

When kagome walked out in her outfit it took all my strength not to let my mouth drop open and stare like crazy.

"So what do you think Yash?"

I coughed "um well you look good" _good? She looks fucking amazing? I mean look at her curves and those legs! _

"Really" she said.

"Yeah you look good" I told her.

"So should I get it?"

"Yeah" I shrugged.

"All right I am going to try another thing on."

"All right, whatever just hurry up" I said.

"Ok."

2 min later…….

"Kagome, do you want these other clothes to try on?" "Kagome, Can you hear me?" _damn this girl is deaf._ Kagome i said while opening the dressing room door (he might regret this).

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Inuyasha get out!!" Kagome said screaming.

"What is it? And then I saw her. She had on a black lacy bra and black lacy boy shorts. He legs were long and creamy and he curves were 10 times curvier than when she wore clothes. _Her body is like a goddess!! Well… that's probably cause she goes to the gym every time she has time off work._ "Oh um I'll get out sorry" I apologized. I got out and tried to shake the picture out of my mind._ Now every time I look at her I'll see that lacy black bra and those boy shorts, her long creamy legs, and those wonderful curves._ I shake my head to get out of my fantasy.

Kagome POV

_OMG! He saw me half naked!!! What am I going to do? Ok kagome calm down its not like you were fully naked. Put it behind you. I mean we are best friends. And we had seen each other like this. But that was when we were younger. Kagome calm down!!_ I took four deep breaths to clam my system down. _Ok I'll just put that behind my mind._ I tried on all the clothes and I decided to get the 2 skinny jeans and the dress including the pencil skirt and ruffled shirt. "Inuyasha are you there?"

"Yeah I am, need anything?" He asked.

"Yes could you put these two extra shirts away I don't want them" I said.

"Alright, can I come in? Are you decent?"

"Yeah Inuyasha I am."

I handed him the shirts and walked over to the jewelry section and got a silver bracelet with rhinestones and I walked around and found a black wallet purse with a silver circular button. Then I went to the shoe section and found black high heels.

"Kagome where are you?" Inuyasha called out.

"Over here, by the shoes" I replied back. I saw him making his way over here.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey, I got accessories I'm ready to pay" I told him.

"Ok, lets go" he said.

"All right" I said. We made our way to the cash register and I paid for my stuff. I looked at the receipt,

Dress: 500

Skinny jeans: 60

Skinny jeans: 60

Pencil skirt: 60

Ruffled black and silver shirt: 40

Shoes: 70

Bracelet: 10

Black and silver wallet purse: 30

Total: 830.00

"Wow 830 dollars, I never thought I would ever spend something like that."

"Well now you have something to wear to the restaurant when we go" Inuyasha said.

"What about sango, mioku, and all our other friends?" I asked.

"They will meet us at the restaurant. They wanted to get you more gifts, including ayame, kouga, rin and sesshomuru."

"Wait, Inuyasha did you say sesshomuru" I asked.

"Yeah I know but I guess rin worked some of her charm and he said he did consider you somewhat a friend I guess it was because you were friends with rin so rin said to him it would be nice if he got you a gift or even a card so now you are the first person to get a gift besides rin, my mom, my dad, and me."

"You got a gift from sesshomuru once" I asked.

"Yeah I did but only once" he said

"Ok well I'm starving lets go to my house so I can get ready for the restaurant. And you can get ready too" I explained.

"Ok I'll pick you up at 7:00pm is that cool?" he said.

When Inuyasha dropped me off I went upstairs and got in the shower and shaved my legs too. When I got out I sat down on my salon chair in front of my dresser and I put some mousse on my hand and started to scrunch my hair but not too much then I put on some eyeliner and mascara. Then I took some silver eye shadow and put it on then I got up after finishing my makeup some more had dried my hair with the blow-dryer to lock in my curls. I check my makeup and hair in the mirror. I walked over to where my dress was and took it off the bed and slipped it on I adjusted the belt and then took the bracelet I bought and I took the shoes out and put them on too. I put my wallet in my purse and some makeup to have in case my makeup got messed up. I picked out a small perfume and added that too. Looked myself in the mirror again and walked downstairs with 5 minutes to spare. I sat down in the living room waiting for Inuyasha to come. When the doorbell rang I got up and answered.

"Hey" Inuyasha said.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go."

"Ok then, mom I'm leaving now ok" I yelled.

"All right honey, be careful but wait!!" She yelled.

"What" I called back.

"I and your dad have a surprise for you"

"What is it?" I said jumping up and down.

"Come outside."

I followed her outside and she had something in a HUGE box and she pulled a ribbon and there was a Mercedes Benz convertible. "AHHHHH!!!" I screamed "OMG mom this is amazing this must have coast at least 150,000 dollars!!" I said.

"No I think about 138,000. we could afford it because ever since you were 5 and said you wanted one and we said you couldn't get one we started saving money in a separate account and saved enough for it" she said.

"I love you!! And tell daddy I love him too when he gets home from work." I said.

"All right, see you sweetie."

"Inuyasha can I drive my car to the restaurant, please!" I begged.

"Sure you can" he said. "I'll give you the directions."

"Cool" I said while jumping into the car. Inuyasha gave me the directions and when we got there I asked "where are we?"

"We are at restaurant Aqua" he replied.

"Oh ok" I said. I got out with Inuyasha and he led me down a dark hallway _what the hell! Where we are this restaurant is weird._ "Inuyasha why is it so dark?"

"It's like that, you go down this hallway and I revels the pretty aquarium" he explained.

"Oh that's nice" I said.

"Here we are right through this door" he told me.

………………………………….

"SURPRISE!!!!" I heard everyone yell. All of my friends were there including some of my classmates. The club was decorated in silver and black everywhere it had lights pulsing different colors. And the cake was huge too. My mom and dad were there they wished me happy birthday and left. Sango was next the miroku followed by rin and then ayame and kouga and last sesshomuru. And then everybody else did the same.

"Hey birthday girl what do you think?" sango says.

"I love it!" I said.

"Let me tell you about it, over there by the table with the cake which I chocolate by the way is your presents which you are going to open at midnight. And over there on the other side of the table is a chocolate fountain and a soda machine. And here, is huge ass plasma with pictures of all of us together and pictures of you alone. There is also a bar with beer and some legal drinks for us. And sadly we except you of course can't get too drunk because we had to be the drivers in case anyone got too drunk. And if we hadn't agreed to it there would be no bar and if you don't have a bar you have no club. Moving on we also have a dance floor that plays any song you want but you have to request it. Yu don't have to because you are the birthday girl! We also are going stand on the stage with water guns filled with paint and we are going to splatter everyone. But I'm going to make you wear something to protect our sexy clothes. Well I think that is it."

"Wow! Sango you have this planned pretty good." I told her.

"Well at least half of the ideas were from Inuyasha." She said.

I looked over to Inuyasha and he was slightly blushing. "Thanks Inuyasha this is a great party. And thank you miroku. And ayame and kouga." I turned to rin and whispered "thank you and thanks for bringing sesshy." She laughed.

"Sure no problem" she said.

"Now lets get this party stared!" I yelled. We all ran down to the dance floor and started dancing. Just the toxic by Brittany spears came on

Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'

There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
you're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it

I grabbed inuyasha's hands and started dancing with him. "Woooo hoooo" I yelled. Inuyasha started laughing and then I saw sango and miroku dancing together. "Inuyasha look sango and miroku." He looked over and smiled.

"I guess they are realizing that they like each other." He said.

"your right." I said. And then I went back to singing the lyrics with Inuyasha.

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic

_[x2]_  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

When the song was over we went to the soda fountain and got a drink. I had coca cola. "So what do we do now guys?"

"Well we could dance more" Inuyasha said winking.

I laughed and then I grabbed him and said "only if you hold me tight." And then I winked. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and said

"I'm looking forward to it."

I smiled and led him to the dance floor and bedrock buy lil Wayne came on

[Lloyd]  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock

[Lil Wayne]  
She Got That Good Good,  
She Michael Jackson Bad,  
I'm Attracted To Her, For Her Attractive Ass,  
And Now We Murderers, Because We Kill Time,  
I Knock Her Lights Out, And She Still Shine,  
I Hate To See Her Go, But I Love To Watch Her Leave  
But I Keep Her Running Back And Forth  
Soccer Team  
Cold As A Winter Day,  
Hot As A Summer's Eve,  
Young Money Thieves  
Steal Your Love and Leave

[Gudda Gudda]  
I Like The Way You Walk, And If You Walking My Way,  
I'm That Red Bull, Now Let's Fly Away,  
Let's Buy A Place, With All Kind Of Space,  
I Let You Be The Judge, N-N And I'm The Case,  
I'm Gudda Gudda,  
I Put Her Under,  
I See Me With Her, No Stevie Wonder,  
She Don't Even Wonder, Cauz She Know She Bad,  
And I Got Her Nigga,  
Grocery Bag.

[Lloyd]  
(Okay)  
Oh Baby,  
I Be Stuck To You,  
Like Glue Baby,  
Wanna Spend It All On You,  
Baby,  
My Room Is The G Spot,  
Call Me Mr. Flintstone,  
I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock

[Nicki Minaj]  
Ok I Get It,  
Let Me Think, I Guess It's My Turn,  
Maybe It's Time To Put This Pussy On Ya Sideburns,  
He Say I'm Bad, He Problly Right,  
He Pressing Me Like Button Downs On A Friday Night (Ha-ha),  
I'm So Pretty Like,  
Be On My Pedal Bike,  
Be On My Low Starch,  
Be On My Egg Whites,  
He Say Nicki Don't Stop You The Bestest,  
And I Just Be Coming Off The Top As Bestes.

[Drake]  
I Love Ya Sushi Roll, Hotter Than Wasabi,  
I Race For Your Love,  
Shake And Bake Ricky Bobby,  
I'm At The W, But I Can't Meet You In The Lobby,  
Girl I Gotta Watch My Back, Cauz I'm Not Just Anybody,  
I Seen Em' Stand In Line, Just To Get Beside Her,  
I Let Her See The Aston, And Let The Rest Surprise Her,  
That's When We Disappear, You Need GPS To Find Her,  
Oh That Was Your Girl?  
I Thought I Recognized Her.

[Lloyd]  
(Okay)  
Oh Baby,  
I Be Stuck To You,  
Like Glue Baby,  
Wanna Spend It All On You,  
Baby,  
My Room Is The G Spot,  
Call Me Mr. Flintstone,  
I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock

I heard Inuyasha whisper "I can make your bedrock."

I laughed and said "only if I let you LOL."

"I'll keep that in mind kagome" he said.

"Oh just shut up and lets dance" I said. "And you know I'm just joking" I said.

"You are now" he replied. "But later you just might change your mind."

"Whatever" I said. We continued dancing and were joined by all our friends.

[Tyga]  
She Like Tanning,  
I Like Staying In,  
She Like Romancing,  
I Like Rolling With Friends,  
She Said I'm Caged In,  
I Think Her Conscience Is,  
She Watching That Oxygen,  
I'm Watching ESPN,  
But When That Show End,  
She All On My Skin,  
Lotion,  
Double Emotion,  
Roller Coasting,  
Like Back Forth Hold It.....  
She Pose Like It's For Posters,  
And I Poke Like I'm Suppose To,  
Take This Photo If You For Me,  
She Said Don't You Ever Show This,  
I'm To Loyal..,  
And To Focused..,  
To Be Losing..,  
And Be Hopeless..,  
When I Spoke This,  
She Rejoiced It,  
Said Your Word Get Me Open,  
So I Closed It,  
Where Your Clothes Is,  
I'm Only Lovin' For The Moment.

[Jae Millz]  
Uh  
She Ain't Got A Man,  
But She's Not Alone,  
Miss Independent,  
Yea She Got Her Own,  
Hey Gorgeous,  
Uhmmm,  
I Mean Flawless,  
Well, That's What U R, How I See It Is How I Call It Yea,  
L-Look It How She Walk,  
MMHMMM She Know She Bad,  
Do-Do Your Thing Baby,  
I Ain't Even Mad,  
And I Ain't Even Fast,  
Imma Stay A While,  
Hold Ya Head Chris,  
I-Imma Take Her Down.

[Lloyd]  
Oh Baby,  
I Be Stuck To You,  
Like Glue Baby,  
Wanna Spend It All On You,  
Baby,  
My Room Is The G Spot,  
Call Me Mr. Flintstone,  
I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
(Lil Wayne)  
Gudda Gudda,  
T-Streetz  
Mack Maine,  
Jae Millz,  
Tyga,  
Drizzy Drake,  
Nicki Minaj,  
Hey Shanell,  
Young Lloyd  
OOO, It's YOUNG MULA BABY

"Wow that song was great" I said nearly out of breath. We kept up our routine, dance to a song, get soda and all over again. We went through 6 more songs, Justin bieber: one less lonely girl, one time, bigger, and down to earth. And replay by Iyaz. And the last song was waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry. Then came time for me to cut the cake, I went to the table and took the knife and cut my first piece of cake and then Inuyasha leaned in and I took the cake and shoved It in his mouth.

"Oh you will pay for that kagome higarushi" he yelled.

"Ah!" I started running and I was going up the stage but he cheated and used his demon speed and caught me. "That's not fair Inuyasha!" I yelled.

"Too bad that's what you get for shoving cake down my throat" Inuyasha said.

"Sango help!" I yelled.

"I'm coming kagome!" Sango yelled.

"Oh no you don't sango" miroku said.

"Let go of my waist miroku!" sango said.

"No Way!" he replied.

"Rin" sango said "do something so he can let me go so I can help Kags."

"All right" rin said.

She ran up to miroku and started tickling him. And miroku said in between his laughs "sesshomuru…. (Laughs)…get…. (Laughs)…rin off…. (laughs)…of…me."

"No" sesshomuru replied coolly.

Miroku finally let go and sango ran up to Inuyasha and started pulling inuyasha's ears.

"OWW!!" he yelled releasing his grip on me.

"Yay Free at last!" I said. "Thanks Sango" I said hugging her. We walked away and headed to the chocolate fountain. And everybody followed behind us. After and hour or two of drinking chocolate and soda and dancing the calories away it was finally time to open the presents. I opened my first one and I got a yellow sundress with yellow flip flops. I thanked ayame. And then went on t the rest of my gifts, diamond necklace and earrings from sango, new kimono from rin, a halter top from miroku (no surprise) and a ring and best friend bracelet made from diamonds and my birthstones from Inuyasha. And a stuffed wolf from kouga (to remind him of her lol) and sesshomuru gave me another kimono (obviously he shopped with rin). And I opened the rest of my gifts and we danced the night away laughing and talking.

**A/N: 5****th**** chapter yay! Soo happy I hope you all review. I honestly think this is my longest chapter yet!! And it took me a whole 4 hours to type…. Yay (holds for applause) anyway please review!! I need reviews!! **** I love you all!! BTW if anybody dislikes kikyo like I do you need to check out this link**

**.net/fs5/300W/i/2004/316/5/5/Kagome_got_angry____by_**

**copy and paste or click on it. ENJOY!**


	6. The Gang's Morning Routines

**Hey thanks for all my reviews I'm glad I am getting more reviews YAY! (Claps) and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (weeps uncontrollably) **

Kagome POV

5:00 am

I woke up the next morning with a headache. My head was pounding. I got out of bed as slowly as I could so I didn't add to the pain my head was causing. I went down the stairs one by one. And then I headed for the kitchen. And there was my mom with sota.

"Hello dear" my mom said.

"Hi mom" I replied. "My head is killing me, can you give me an Advil so I don't have to go to school with a headache."

"Sure honey" she said. "Sit down and I'll get it."

I sat down and my mom gave me 2 Advil's. I drank some water and then put the pills in my mouth and washed them down with water. "Thanks mom. I'm going to get dressed and get ready for school."

"Ok honey but when you finish come down for breakfast' my mom told me.

"Ok mom." I headed up the stair and went in the bathroom. I took off my clothes and turned on the shower water. And I took my shower. After that I brushed my teeth and my hair then I dried my hair. Then I left the bathroom and went to my closet. I took out one of my bras and put it on, along with the matching underwear. I then took out a pair of skinny jeans, a silver tank top and a black sweater jacket. Then I went over to the dresser and put on my makeup. I picked up my curler and curled my hair, when I finished I did an inspection to make sure my curls were bouncy and nice. I added some hairspray to hold the curls in place. I got up and picked out a pair of black and silver flats and put them on. I took my purse that held my belongings and my books for today and I headed downstairs. I ate my eggs and bacon and headed outside to wait for Yash to pick me up for school.

Inuyasha POV

5:00 am

I got up feeling horrible. _That damn party, it made me so fucking messed up. How the hell am I going to school? _I got up and went to the bathroom. I got in the shower after taking off my clothes. I made the water hot so I could relax my muscles. I shampooed, repeated, and rinsed, added conditioner, and rinsed, washed my toned body and then I got out and put a towel over my waist. I brushed my teeth. And then I dried my hair then combed my silver hair. I left the bathroom and went to my walk-in closet. I took a pair of boxers and put them on. I browsed through my jeans and shorts, Capri's, Bermudas, and kakis and decided on a pair of blue jeans and a tank top with a black leather jacket. I took my black Jordan's and slipped them on. I went over to my full-length mirror and checked myself out. When I was satisfied I went downstairs to get some grub.

"Hey mom" I said.

"Hi sweetie" she replied.

"Hello son" my dad said.

"Hey dad, how is it going?" I told him.

I sat on the counter and my mom put down a plate with bacon and pancakes with butter and syrup. "This looks good mom." I told her.

"Well thank you sweetie." She said.

I ate my food and I thanked my mom for the food and I grabbed my backpack. And I headed for my Ferrari. Today was my day to take everyone to school.

Sango POV

5:00 am

I got up feeling groggy. _Ughhhh I feel so fucking bad! _I got out of bed and headed to my personal bathroom. I undressed and got in the shower, scrubbed my body clean, put on my shampoo (lavender) and rinsed, and repeated, put on the matching conditioner and the I rinsed. I showered for another 20 minutes to relax my aching muscles. _Man I danced too much at that party._ _Why do I have to be such an amazing party planner! _I got out and put a towel over my steamy body I brushed my teeth and I brushed my hair and dried it. I got out and went to my huge room. I went to my walk-in closet and looked through it. I took a skirt and a tank top and put a blue aeropastole tank top over. I looked through my shoes and took my blue flip-flops and put them on. I left my closet and made my way to my bathroom again. I took my straightiner and turned it on and let it heat up. I took my TRESemme heat tamer spray and sprayed my hair so it wouldn't get burned when I straighten it. I then put on blue eyeliner and then some mascara. Then I took my lip gloss and put it on. Then I took my straightiner and straightened my hair. Then I put it up in a high ponytail. I left my bathroom and went to my full-length mirror I looked myself over and then when I was satisfied I took my books and my new blue bag and went downstairs to get breakfast. I said hi to my brother kohaku and greeted my dad before he left for work. I sat down next to my brother to eat my breakfast.

"Hello my little bro." I said.

"Hello my wonderful sister." He said with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes and I turned to my mom and said "what do you have for me to eat today" I told her.

She said "I have eggs, bacon and waffles."

"That is a lot" I said.

"Well the more the better" she said smiling.

_Whatever mom you are so silly. _I finished my breakfast and headed out the door to wait for Inuyasha to pick me up for school. _Ugh school_ I thought.

Mirkou POV

5:00 am

I woke up and boy did I wish I didn't,_ that dream was great why I have to wake up!!_ I groaned. I got up reluctantly and went to my bathroom. I got in my shower and I washed my body and shampooed and rinsed. I put some conditioner and washed my hair with it. After that I washed my body. Then I relaxed my body and let the shower water hit my body. After 10 minutes of relaxing my body I got out of the shower and went to the mirror and brushed my teeth. I took some gel and I put a little bit in the palm of my hand and put it in my hair. Then I took my hair and tossed it. I picked up my hair dryer and dried my hair. Then I brushed it again and looked at my hair. _Looking good miroku _I thought_._ I got a towel and put it over my body. I walked out of my bathroom and went to my closet and picked out a purple shirt (sleeveless I know some girls would love this (imagine the muscular body under)) and then I took a pair of jeans. Then I picked out a pair of black vans and slipped them on. I looked my self over once again. And then I picked up the stuff I needed for school and went downstairs to eat my breakfast. When I got downstairs I greeted my father and my mother. I sat down at the kitchen table and ate. I went to the door and said bye to my mom and dad.

"Bye honey" my mom said.

"See you later son, don't grope any women you hear me?" my father told me.

I went out to my driveway and waited for Inuyasha to pick me up. _I hope I get to sit by the lovely sango . _


	7. Week 2

**Sorry to all who have been waiting I am very busy with studying for my EOC's (end of course exams) and I have a big project on the diary of Anne Frank... and I hope you can forgive me. This chapter is going to be a little short i'm sorry. But ill update ASAP ok. By the way i'm going to be gone all weekend Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and maybe Monday. Ok well enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha! **

Chapter 7: Week 2

Kagome POV

As we headed into the class for our first period, as we sat down in our seats Mr. Hakudoshi greeted us, "Hello class, how are you this fine morning" he asked. "Hello Mr. Hakudoshi" the class replies.

"Now class I will be showing you a video on mitosis and I want you to have a full page of notes when this video finishes, you will then hand in your papers, understood" Mr. Hakudoshi tells us.

He put in the video and pushed play. We all turned our heads and bodies to face the TV. I took out a sheet of paper so I could write my notes. Sango, miroku, and Inuyasha did the same.

10 minutes later…..

I was about ¾ finished with my notes so I decided to text sango.

**Me**: Hey sang watt up? How far r u wit the notes?

**Sango**: Hey Kags. Nothing much, WBU? And I'm bout halfway done wit the notes, and Hbu, how far r u wit the notes?

**Me**: Nothing much wit me. I'm ¾ done wit the notes. And guess watt?

**Sango**: watt?

**Me**: Miroku hasn't groped u yet! :p

**Sango**: Yea…But DON'T JINX ME!

**Me**: hahahaahha……….

**Sango**: Grrrr :(

**Me**: hahahhahahahah…..

**Sango**: Ur pushing it….

**Me**: sure…I know u lovvveee him lol :)

**Sango: NO!**

**Me: YES! :)**

**Sango**: ………………..

**Me: **y don't u ask him out?

**Sango**: cuz If I do he will still grope other gurls…..

**Me**: aww sang he loves u he would stop and only grope u if u wanted him 2

**Sango**: …….

**Me**: u should so it u have known him me and Inuyasha since kindergarden!

**Sango**: ok but I want him 2 do it…

**Me**: all right I understand but I gotta go now kk cuz I have to finish these stupid notes :).

**Sango**: k

I then quickly typed a text to miroku

**Me**: Ask Sango Out KKK

**Miroku**: Y? She will h8 me

**Me**: no she won't ok, I talked to her and she wants U to ask her out! Plus don't tell her I told u now ok. And don't do it now pick a better time ok…

**Miroku**: :))))))))))))))))))))))

I looked over and saw miroku beaming. _Silly miroku, He just loves sango…aww I really hope they end up together._ I continued to work on my notes.

Next period we went to Mrs. Kantas class and we had to write another essay on "if you agree with this quote, "winning isn't everything, it's the only thing."" Then in our third period Mr. Shippo's class we learned how to multiply polynomials, which was confusing. At lunch we talked for a while and then we headed off to sit under a tree. After lunch we all went our gym class, our teacher suikotsu gave us each special weapons for fighting, I got bow and arrows, sango got a boomerang she named Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha got a sward named Tetsusaiga and miroku got a staff and sutras. I got partnered up with Inuyasha to fight and sango got partnered up with miroku.

SLAP! "You pervert!" I heard sango scream.

"Hahahha" I heard Inuyasha laugh. "That's what you get miroku" Inuyasha says.

"Shut up" I say as I hit Inuyasha upside his head.

"Hey" he protests. "What did you do that for" he asks.

"You deserved it" I said.

"Keh" he replies.

"Come on lets fight" I said. I held up my bow and I readied my arrow.

**Ohhh Cliffy! What do you think? Sorry I haven't updated please forgive me… in the next chapter I will show you the fight…I want to thank all my reviewers I love you all! ****Please review my story!**** Please and thank you! :) **


	8. The Fight

**Sorry I haven't replied in a long time I just kind of slacked off please forgive me….well here it is the fight its going to be kind of short cause its only the fight ok but the next chapter i'm going to work on is going to be sango and miroku's fight. R&R **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own his fanfic and what happens in this fight**

Inuyasha POV

I picked up my sword and took my fighting stance. "You ready wench because I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I think its you who should watch you back Inuyasha."

"Yeah right kagome. As if you could beat me I have been fighting since I was 10" I told her.

"I bet you I will." she replied.

"Oh then maybe we should bet on it." I said smirking at her.

"Keep talking" kagome said.

"Winner has to be the others slave for a whole two months" I told her.

"Your on dog-boy." She smiled.

"ok then." I said. I was about to say something when she cut me off and said.

"Are you just going to jabber on or fight me" kagome replied.

"Fight of course" I said. So she got in her stance and then I yelled "WIND SCAR!"

Kagome dogged the attack and set up her arrow the purification light and shot her arrow.

I moved away and shot adamant barrage. It hit kagome on her shoulder but only slightly cutting her.

"Ugh!" kagome yelled. "Inuyasha that hurt." She was bent over in pain.

I ran over to her. "Are you alright kags?" I asked hoping I didn't hurt her.

"I don't know?" she said. "But I do know that I'm going to kick your ass." She said.

When she said that she knocked me over and the healed her shoulder and then took out and arrow and shot it hitting my shoulder.

"Now we are even. Now get up and try to hit me again." She teased.

I growled. _She has no right to talk to me like that I will make her submit to me she is MINE not the other way around…wait mine, submit? What the heck._ I got back up and took my stance and swung my sword to cut her arrow in half.

"Inuyasha!" kagome yelled. "You cut my arrow in half!" she said. Kagome took another arrow out and aimed.

I moved away from her arrow. "Trying to shot at my sword eh?" I said to her. Her face turned up into a mischievous grin.

"No I was trying to shot for your brain nut forgot you didn't have one you asshole." She said.

"Hahah real clever did you think that up or did you pick it up from someone" I said while dogging another attack from her arrow. I moved out the way and shot wind scar again. And again kagome shot her arrow and purified my attack I stared to run toward her and held up my sword to attack her bow and hopefully defeat her. I saw kagome put up a barrier and I immediately changed my tetsusaiga into the red tetsusaiga. I broke through her barrier and tried to get to her bow. But I failed. I landed on top of her and I saw a hint of a blush. That made me blush and I turned away to hide it. I quickly got up just before she shot another arrow. _Damn this girl is good _I thought. "UGH!" I groaned. "None of us will ever win!" I yelled.

"Yeah your right…..NOT" kagome said. She shot one of her arrows while I was talking and made my Tetsusaiga go back to a rusty old sword.

Kagome shot another arrow and I quickly dogged it. _Ugh! How am I going to beat her she is a miko anything I do she will purify it….oh I got it._ I dropped my sword and ran up behind her before she can she me. I grabbed her behind her waist and then pinned her to the ground. I was inches away from her face. _Kiss her my demon growled. Make her yours. _I shoke the thought out of my head and said…."I win."

**Well There You Go…The Next Chapter Will Be Miroku And Sango's Fight….And I Will Pick Off From This Point On The Chapter After The Next One Ok….R&R PLEASE! :) **

**-ILoveInuyasha4Eva**


	9. Sango And Miroku's Fight

**Hey this is sango and miroku's fight...Enjoy. Please Read And Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha :(**

Chapter 9

Sango POV

"You perv" I yelled as I slapped miroku.

"I'm sorry sango you're just so beautiful I couldn't help myself" miroku grinned holding his left cheek.

"Humph" I said turning around and grabbing my boomerang. "Let's fight" I grinned. "Hiraikotsu" I yelled as I threw my boomerang.

"Ahhh" miroku yelled. "Way to catch me by surprise. I give you your props" he said smiling.

I grinned and nodded. I turned my head away to hide my blush. Miroku grabbed a sutra and chanted a spell. Just then came a dog demon and it started to fly towards me. I threw my Hiraikotsu and cut the demon in half turning it into ashes.

"Way to go Sango" miroku said to me.

"Miroku it's not hard when you deal with an annoying dog demon every day" I said turning and looking at Inuyasha attacking kagome with a sword.

Miroku laughed "yeah you're right" he said.

Just then miroku took his staff and ran toward me and tried to hit me with a sleeping sutra on the head. I grabbed my Hiraikotsu and blocked his staff. It was hard because miroku was after all stronger than me. "Ugh" I groaned. I pushed with more force and pushed mrioku off of me. I swung my Hiraikotsu and aimed for his legs to pin him down but he ducked.

"You are a very worthy opponent sango" he said.

"Quit it with the compliments pervert" I said trying to strike him again.

"Why sango I am very hurt that you would call me a pervert" he gasped.

"Miroku everyone on this planet knows you Are a pervert" I said.

He started to shake his head, "you have offended my greatly my dear sango" he turned and started walking away.

I grabbed his hand "no please don't go, I'm sorry, forgive me" I said looking into his beautiful violet eyes. I felt myself getting lost in them but I quickly left my thoughts.

He smiled his smile, the one that I loved and made Goosebumps rise on my back, then –SLAP- "You perverted lecher" I said. "I thought we were having a moment" I said. I turned away.

"Wait sango" he said grabbing my hand.

I cut him off by taking my Hiraikotsu and throwing it at him. He dogged it and I grabbed it again and tried to hit him.

"Whoa Whoa" he yelled dogging it.

I swung again and he blocked me with his staff. I pushed him down to try and pin him but he pushed back harder and I was struggling to get him pinned down. Then I had an idea. "OWW" I yelled. "Miroku you're hurting me" I said.

"I'm sorry sango" he said quickly getting up.

"HA" I said quickly pinning him down, "I win" I said smiling.

Miroku gasped "what, why" he asked.

"Never trust your enemy" I smirked getting up to go change in the locker room, "see you later miroku" I waved.

**There All Done…Hope You Like It. Read and Review. PLEASE! I'll Update As Soon As I Can (:**


	10. MakeOver

**This is the 10****th**** Chapter! YAY I hit double digits yippee I'm so happy…ok well this is the chapter after gym. The last two both happened at the same moment and time I just made them two different chapters. And this one is where they give ayame her makeover hah bet you forgot and I did too at one point so I decided to make it now. Ok well enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha or Any Of The Store Mentioned **

**Kagome POV**

The rest of the day after gym went by quickly and I found myself on my bed finishing up my algebra homework. _I wonder what to do now. I'm so bored…..OH!_ I thought of something and quickly looked for my phone and texted sango.

Me: Hey sang I have an idea.

Sango: Wat is it?

Me: let's give ayame that makeover we promised in class that day!

Sango: yea that's gr8t. I'll pick u ^?

Me: sure I'll text A

Sango: Kk cya l8r

Me: byezz :)

I then texted ayame

Me: Hey A :)

Ayame: Wat up kags?

Me: U like Koga right?

Ayame: is it that obvious? -_-

Me: kinda -_-

Ayame: ok…so wat bout him?

Me: me & sang wanna take u 2 the mall & give u a makeover

Ayame: Y?

Me: to make koga drool over u and make him fall in luv wit u ;)

Ayame: :) ok :)

Me: awesome, me n sang will pick u ^ in 10 min

Ayame: ok I'll bring ma credit card

Me: no! It's mine n sango's treat :)

Ayame: no! Ima pay

Me: No! It's mine n sango's idea so we pay!

Ayame: ok…

Me: be ready in 10 min

Ayame: Kk bye kags :)

I shut my phone and took my purse and put in it my wallet and phone. I put on some eyeliner and mascara. I picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a cookie monster t-shirt. I heard sango's horn 5 minutes later and I went downstairs and put on my blue converse.

"Kagome where are you going" my mother asked.

"Me and sango are taking ayame to the mall to give her a makeover and we are paying" I explained.

"Is your homework finished" she asked.

"Yeah, that's why we decided to do the makeover today, we were bored" I shrugged.

"Ok have fun sweetie" my mom said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I left the house in my blue converse and got in sango's car.

"You ready kags" she asked me.

"Yeah and you" I asked her.

"Yup!" she grinned.

"Oh do you have your credit card because I told ayame it was our treat" I said.

"Duh, I do. And it's our treat" she laughed. "Did you think we would make ayame pay" she said.

"No I don't. But I don't want to make her wait any longer for us to pick her up. I told her we would be there in ten minutes" I told sango. I and sango drove to ayame's house which was four blocks over. Ayame was a great friend and had lots of money like us but we wouldn't call ourselves millionaires or anything just people with a good amount of money, we drove up to the house ayame got in the car.

"Hey guys" she said smiling.

"Hey" Me and sango said. We drove to Tokyo mall and parked. We got out the car and made our way to the first store. When we got there I looked at some skirts. "Ayame do you have any skirts" I asked.

"No" she said.

"Well you do now" I said. I grabbed six mini skirts, all different types. And I reserved a dressing room for ayame so when we finished picking out clothes we would have a dressing room for her to try on the clothes. Me and sango walked around the store more and found some ruffled tops, cute tees and some graphic tees. We found some basic colored tees and we found some cute vests in all different types and colors to match. We also found basic denim jeans that would make ayame's legs look great and long, not only that but they would make her butt super cute. We headed towards the dressing room carrying about a ton of clothes. We shoved ayame into the dressing room and sat down and waited. About five minutes later ayame came out in a denim mini and a white basic tee with a denim vest that made ayame boobs better and bigger by a bit.

"Oh, ayame you look amazing" sango cooed.

"Yeah you look hot" I said winking and giggling.

Ayame giggled and went to change. Next she came out in a blue ruffled top with an amazing pair of baby phat jeans. I saw sango run immediately over to the hats section and came back with 5 or 6 hats that would match the outfit. She put one of the hats on top of her head completing the outfit. We nodded our heads in approval and went to add them to the "Approval pile". The next ruffled shirt ayame tried on was bad so we put it back. We tried on about twelve more outfits and chose if we liked them or not. After thirty minutes we headed to the register to ring up the clothes. Me and sango split the bill and we grabbed the bags and headed off to the next store. This store has skinny jeans, graphic tees, dresses and hats. We went over to the dresses and started browsing. Me, ayame and sango each picked out one dress. I picked out a red one that was a halter (the strap isn't thin its thick enough to wear it to school) and it came to the knees. Sango found a bag and a belt and some accessories to make it an outfit. Ayame found a silver dress (it's kind of like a shirt. It is one of those shirts that can be a dress. You get it? ) and she found a colorful pair of leggings and a belt to make it match nicely together. Last sango found a yellow sundress she paired up with a pair of white flip-flops and a white hat. We found some skinnys and graphic tees to go with each pair of skinnys. We pushed ayame into the dressing room and she tried on all the clothing. When she came out in the dresses she looked stunning. And she tried on all the skinnys and we agreed that two of them had to be put back but the others were a must have (I loled on this sentence). We ringed up all the outfits we chose and left the store. We decided to go to "forever 21". We had bought lots of things from there and then went to "wet seal" and we found some great undershirts to match al the outfits we had bought for ayame. After about three hours of shopping we sat down at a table to rest.

"I'm really tired guys" ayame groaned.

"us too A but we have to finish getting you shoes and accessories we haven't gotten for your other outfits and we have to get you casual clothes and dressy clothes" sango said. "Just thinking about this all makes me feel pooped" she said.

"We have to finish all of this in 2 hours and its already 8:00 pm (school ends at 4:00 pm and it took them one hour to finish their homework, plus the three hours at the mall lead up to 8:00pm)

"Yeah I agree" sango said. "We have bought schools clothes and we need casual clothes for when your hanging around the house you can still look good" I smiled. "And we have to get you dressy clothes" I said.

"All right but can we eat" ayame laughed.

"Yeah" sango said. "Please my stomach is going to die"

I laughed. I headed over to McDonalds and got us big Macs and we ate and immediately headed over to buy clothes. We found a nice casual store and got ayame some casual clothes which we made sure she knew she could only wear around the house. Then we went to Dillard's and found ayame six dress she could wear at clubs and dates. We found clutches to match each dress. And we found necklaces and earring and bracelets to match each dress. When we left the store I stopped sango and ayame in their tracks. "Guys we forgot something important" I said.

"What kags" ayame said. "We have every type of clothing on the planet. I don't think I can handle anymore" she sighed.

"We forgot swimsuits" I said.

"DUH" ayame and sango said bonking each other in the head (imagine that hahha)

We ran to Hollister and found four super cute bathing suits that were almost made for ayame. We pick a red one to bring out her hair. A gold one to bring out her eye color, and two more to make her body look great.

"Ok the mall closes in 5 minutes we have to hurry and ring these up" ayame said. We quickly ran to the cashier but there were about 10 people in front of us.

4 minutes later…

"Only 2 more people" me and ayame squealed.

MALL CLOSES IN ONE MINUTE

"WHAT!" me ayame and sango yelled. _HURRY UP LADY! _Sango, ayame, and I thought at the same time. When it was our turn we hurried that cashier so fast she almost forgot our receipt and we almost forgot to pay. We ran out the store like mad cows and ran to the car. We all were carrying 6 bags each. When I got home I immediately went to bed and fell asleep I was awaiting tomorrow so that koga could drool over ayame.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK! PLEASE REVIEW! THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IMA WANT 5 REVIEWS**

**BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN! :)**


	11. Reactions

**Thanks for all your reviews **_**Midnightsun1fan**__**, **__**Maddie lee darrah**__**, Sarah, **__**nightfalcon222**__**, **__**Garnet Savior**__**, and **__**kittychic0895**_**. It means a lot that you guys reviewed keep it up****!**** Anyway this is the next chapter. This shows koga's reaction and other people's reactions to ayame's new style. The next chapter will be a little more romantic it will involve ayame and koga. Well he it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 11**

The next day when I woke up I got ready as fast as I could. I texted sango asking her if she was ready, When she texted back a yes I headed outside to wait for her to pick me up so we could head over to ayame's to help her pick out one outfit that we bought to show off her new style. I waited for about five minutes and sango pulled up. I got in.

"Hey Kags" sango said.

"Hey" I replied.

"Ready to go" she asked.

"Yup" I said smiling. Sango revved her engine and then we were on our way to ayame's house. When we got there we pulled up into the driveway and got out and went to ayame's front door. When the door was opened we were greeted by ayame's younger brother kai. "Hey Kai" I said waving.

"Hey Gome" he said hugging me.

I hugged him back. Kai was 5 years old and he had long brown shaggy hair and sweet emerald eyes. I picked him up and held him to my chest.

"Hey Kai I don't get a hug" sango said pretending to pout.

"Yes you do San" hey said jumping into sango's arms. Sango laughed hugging kai and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Kai, where is your sister" I asked him.

"Yame up" kai said pointing to the stairs.

"Thanks kai" I said. "Come on Sang" I said. We went upstairs to find ayame. We knocked on ayame's door and she opened it up.

"Hey Kagome, Sango" she greeted us.

"Hey" I and sango said.

"So what did you pick out for school" I asked.

"Ok I picked out a denim skinny jean, a white shirt with orange and red flowers on it and a matching denim vest" she said smiling proud of her work.

"Wow ayame it's great" I exclaimed smiling.

"Really" she asked.

"Totally" said sango.

"All right now put that on while sango gets your accessories and I heat up the straighter" I said going over to ayame's vanity mirror and plugging in the straighter.

"Ok" ayame said.

Sango had picked out a pair of two earrings a red hoop and a small orange flower (ayame has two piercing in her ear). She also got a long red necklace and a smaller orange necklace to put together. When ayame came out she looked at what sango picked out and she approved of it, she out it on and then she sat down in a chair for me to do her hair. When I finished I put it up in her infamous pigtails. (Bet your wondering why she had her hair straightened? so her pigtails won't be messy) her hair was straightened so her pigtails would look nice and sweet. Ayame thanked us with a hug and we headed downstairs so ayame could go and put on a pair of converse. She picked black ones. We headed out the door after saying good-bye to ayame's parents and kai. We piled up into sango's car and headed off to school. When we got out all eyes were on ayame. Guys were asking her out left and right but she proudly denied. All the girls came up to her telling her she looked nice. And some wannabes asked her to be friends with ayame but she shrugged them off. Just then we walked up to miroku and Inuyasha.

"Hey guys, what you think of mine and sango's creation" I said. Ayame did a 360 and Inuyasha smiled and said

"Now koga will stop going after Kags and drool over you" he smirked, ayame blushed. "But in all seriousness you look great" he said giving ayame a hug. (AWWW nice right)

"Thanks Yash" ayame said.

Miroku on the other hand stared. Me and sango walked up behind him and smacked him on the head saying "say something lecher". Miroku shook his head and smiled.

"You look amazing Yame"

"Aww thanks Roku" ayame said smiling.

I looked over and miroku and stared. Apparently I wasn't the only one, so was Yash and sango. Miroku turned to us and said "what? I can be nice in a non-perverted way" I saw sango smile. Me and Inuyasha rolled our eyes.

"Come on guys we are wasting time, I want to get this day over with" Inuyasha said.

We started walking to our first period. When we spilt up with ayame we sat in our seats.

"Class I would like you to copy this formula, in 3 minutes I will give you a 5 page worksheet involving problems relating to this formula. Whatever you don't finish today I expect on my desk tomorrow. Understood" Mr. Hakudoshi said looking at us with dead seriousness.

We all took out a piece of paper and copied the formula. After three minutes he handed us our worksheet and we began our work. When the bell range we headed to second period were ayame and koga had the same class.

Ayame POV

I walked into class sacred as hell _what will koga think? Will he be impressed? _I sighed and sat down next to kagome. "Hey Kags" I waved.

"Hey" she said back.

Just then koga walked in he walked past me without a glance. I frowned but made sure no one saw it. _He won't like me. I'm just wasting my time._ I looked up when the teacher walked in.

"Class today we are going to do a simple worksheet, it will allow me to get to know you better" Mrs. Kanta said. "When you finish you may talk with your classmates" she said.

I got my paper and looked at it.

**1. What is your name? **_**Ayame kanji**___

**2. How old are you? **_**17**_

**3. Are You A Demon, Human or Hanyou? **_**Demon**_

**4. What Is Your Favorite Thing To Do? **_**Run and Swim**_

**5. Are You An Only Child? **_**No**___

**6. What Is Your Favorite Subject? **_**Gym**_

**7. What Is Your Favorite Pet?**_** A Doggie**_

**8. What Do You Want To Be When You Grow Up? **_**Personal trainer**_

**9. ****If you could have any superpower, what would it be? **_**Invisibility (to sneak up on enemies)**_

**10. ****What's your favorite color? **_**Red**_

When I finished I turned it in and then I saw koga's paper. He had question 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, and 9 _OMG we have some of the same things. _(And I know number 2 and 3 are kind of dumb but hey lol right) I set my paper down on the pile and just then koga looked at me and I swore I saw him drool. I giggled and walked over to kagome and whispered "I think you were right I saw koga drool" kagome immediately laughed.

"See I was right" she said.

"Right bout what" Inuyasha, sango and miroku asked.

"Oh, that ma and sango would make koga DROOL over ayame and we were right" kagome said.

Inuyasha smiled. Miroku smirked and sango laughed. I laughed too. Just then koga tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey ayame would you like to go on a date with me?"

**Hahhaha Cliffy write me what you think she will say. I'm so glad that I got more reviews than I asked, Yay. I expect 8 this time for me to be able to update. Keep the reviews coming all you have to do is click the button under this paragraph….See it? Yeah Now that you do CLICK IT PLEASE AND GIVE ME A REVIEW :) PRETTY PLEASE WITH INUYASHA ON TOP! **

**Inuyasha: HEY I'M NOT A PRIZE WENCH.**

**Me: Kagome…**

**Kagome: Inuyasha apologize for yelling**

**Inuyasha: No! **

**Kagome: Inuyasha….**

**Inuyasha: No please….**

**Kagome: SIT BOY! (THUD) now please review this story reader :) **


	12. Answers And Confusions

**Hey thank you for your reviews. I want to thank all of my readers that have stuck with me this far. Thank you so much I love you all. Well this is the next chapter. Please enjoy it :) **

_**Last time...**_

"_**Will you go out with me?"**_

**Chapter 12**

Ayame POV

"Um...I don't know what to say koga" I said looking down at my feet.

"How about yes" he said smiling.

"No" I said. _God i'm an idiot he finally asks me out and I say no. _

"What, I don't understand I thought you had this huge crush on me and now I ask you out and you say no, why" koga asked.

"The only reason you asked me out is because I look like this. I want you to WANT to go out with me for me" I said.

"Ok then" he said sulking and walking away.

"Oh ayame are you ok" kagome asked coming up to me.

"Yeah I am" I said sighing.

"Keh, you don't need that idiot ayame" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, were you just being nice" kagome asked.

Inuyasha turned around and tried to hide his blush. "Keh whatever, I was saying the obvious that koga is a player all he does is use girls.

"Yeah that's right I agree with Inuyasha" sango said stepping up to ayame. "He is jerk ayame".

"I know he can be but I don't know why I like him" I said. Just then the bell rang and we walked to our next class.

Koga POV

_Why did she turn me down? What did I do? I thought she liked me. I mean I like her a lot I just couldn't face her. STUPID bankoutsu! He can't keep me from her anymore. _

*Flashback*

"Hey Bank" I said walking up to my best friend bankoutsu.

"Hey dude, what up" he said punching me on my arm.

"Nothing" I said. Just then ayame walked by me and smiled.

"Uh hey I gotta go" I said.

"Why" bank said grabbing me.

"Um well I was going to ask ayame out today" I said scratching the back of my head.

"You can't" bank said.

"Why not" I asked.

"Your rep will be shattered if you go out with that loser chick. Plus you can't hang with us anymore if you do" he said.

I frowned "all right I won't ask her out" _I'm sorry ayame _

*End Flashback*

I sat down next to bank. And I put my head in my hands.

"Hey dude how did It go" bank asked.

"She turned me down" I said frowning.

"Why man" jakotsu said. "You're plenty hot" he smiled.

"Well she wants me to like her for her not just because she looks hotter than before" I explained.

"Oh" jakotsu said.

"now was the actual time you could have asked her out she is not that much loser material now that she looks like that" bank said. I saw him look from my shoulder. "MAN that's a nice ass" he said.

A low growl began to form. _**Step off man**_ my demon said.

"Yo man what up with the growl" bank said.

"Don't say that about ayame man, she is not something to be taken advantage of" I said still growling.

"Ok whatever" bank said shrugging.

Just then the bell rang and I made my way to my next class which I had with ayame. When I got to Mr. Naraku's class I sat down next to ayame. "hey" I said in low voice so the teacher didn't hear me.

"Hi" she said drawing on her notebook.

"Why won't you go out with me ayame" I asked almost begging.

"Because you only like me for the way I look, I'm just another piece of ass to you" she said venom dropping from her voice.

"No ayame that's not true, I like you for you" I said sadness dropping over me.

"Whatever" she said moving away.

-Sigh- _what to do._

"Now class, take out a paper and start writing an essay. I will hand out what you will write about. I want it turned in by the end of the class" Mr. Naraku said.

I grumbled and took out a piece of paper. When he handed out a paper to me I read it _**who inspires you most? Write a 5 paragraph essay explaining who inspires you most.**__ Ayame_ I immediately thought and I started to write. At the end of class I turned in my paper and left still thinking about ayame.

Kagome POV

_Poor ayame, I hope she feels better_ I thought walking into our third period class with sango. "Poor ayame" I said to sango sitting down.

"Yeah I do too. Poor her I mean he only asked her out because she looks the way she does, that's sick" sango replied.

I nodded my head.

Inuyasha POV

"The dumb scrawny wolf" I said.

"He shouldn't have asked ayame out for he looks" miroku said.

"Keh, that idiot will never learn" I said.

Miroku nodded.

**Thanks for all your reviews. I appreciate them so much they make me update faster. If I get 6 or 7 reviews I'll update again. Pretty please I WANT MORE REVIEWS! :)**


	13. Many Shockers In 1 Day

**Well here is the next chapter I hope you like it. I decided not to wait I thought you deserved it for being great readers and sticking by me :) thank you lots and lots of times. Now that school is starting I won't update so much when you get to the end it will be explained and because my internet I cannot say which company but my modem for my destop is losing signal all the time and I'm losing the internet. That is one of the other reasons why I won't update a lot. NOW ON WITH THE STORY **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 13:**

Kagome POV

I ran to ayame's house after school she had went home early saying she felt sick but I knew that she was sad.

"Ayame are you ok" I asked knocking on her bedroom door.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said sobbing. "I'm so stupid" she cried.

"No your not" I said.

"Yes I am. He asked me out after I had a crush on him all through middle school and now high school and I had to go and be an idiot and say no" she said as she let out another sob.

"Well he is a jerk ayame. All he does is look at how a girl looks and not about what is on the inside" I told her. "Let me in ayame" I said. Then the door opened.

"Yeah I-i-i guess" she said in between sobs.

I hugged ayame, "forget him ok, if he liked you for you he would've asked you out long ago. He is NOT worth your tears" I reassured her.

"Ok, I'll try and forget" she said.

***Next Day***

Koga POV

"Ayame talk to me" I said.

"Leave me alone koga" she said.

"Not until you let me explain why I couldn't ask you out before"

"I know why, it's because I didn't look like this" she said with anger.

"Ayame please just let me explain" I begged. _I can't believe I'm begging but she is worth it. _

"No! Koga leave me alone, you really hurt me ok I know it sounds stupid but I like you a lot ok" she said. Then she turned around and left for his class.

I stood there dumbfounded. _She got hurt, because of me._ I walked to my next class deep in thought _I messed up. I need to fix this. Ayame I promise you that you WILL understand how I feel._

Ayame POV

_Dumb koga why does he keep bothering me when I'm trying to forget him? Maybe I should've listened? –sigh-_ I walked into my class and sat down completely ignoring the teacher.

Kagome POV

"Oh sango ayame was crying yesterday cause of what happened" I said while walking to class with sango.

"That's awful. Maybe giving her that makeover was a bad idea I mean she was happy with secretly crushing on koga" sango said frowning.

"No way sango, Ayame told us she would be happy with her new look no matter what koga thought" I said.

"I sure hope your right" sango said as we walked into the class

Inuyasha POV

"Ah finally gym" I smiled.

"I agree my friend" miroku said.

"Keh the only reason you took and interest in gym is so you could stare at sango's butt in her short shorts" I scoffed "you pervert".

"I resent that, and I am hurt that you would speak to me in that manner" miroku said pretending to be hurt.

"Whatever" I said. Today I had sango as my sparring partner. "Sango" I yelled for her to come over so we could get this over with.

"Yeah" she said coming over.

"Ready" I said holding up my weapon.

"Sure" she said.

Me and sango we fighting a pretty fair battle just as I was about to do the wind scar I heard bankoutsu.

"You want to go out with me. I know I seem mean on the outside but it's just and act. I have liked you for a while now kagome.

_KAGOME! That ass asked out kagome! _I listened closer to see what she would say.

"I would love to bankoutsu" kagome said.

"Inuyasha" sango yelled.

"What" I replied yelling back at her.

"Um our fight" she said meekly aware that my eyes were flashing from deep gold to blood red.

"Whatever" I started to fight being aware that this was sango not bankoutsu.

"Ok I give up" sango yelled. "Something is wrong with you Inuyasha" she said.

"Forget it" I stalked off not before I saw kagome and bankoutsu laughing and talking.

Sango POV

"Something is wrong with Inuyasha" I told miroku.

"Really what happened" he asked me.

"When Inuyasha and I were fighting the color of his eyes kept changing from gold to red. I think his demon was mad or unhappy"

"Maybe sango"

Miroku and I continued to spare after I left Inuyasha, just then kagome ran up to me.

"Sango I have to talk to you" kagome squealed.

We walked over to the corner of the gym "what is it" I asked urging her.

"I GOT A DATE" she nearly yelled and I nearly fainted because of happiness.

"That's amazing" I squealed.

"I know" she said.

"With whom" I asked.

"With bank" kagome said.

"Wait bank as in bankoutsu" I asked blinking again.

"Yeah is there something wrong" kagome asked.

"No there isn't" I said smiling. "I've know bank for 5 years and he is a softie" I said.

"How do you know" kagome asked me confused.

"Well before I moved next to you, you know where I lived before" I explained.

"Yes you lived 5 or 6 blocks away" kagome said.

"Yeah, well bank was my next door neighbor" I said sheepishly.

"Why did you never tell me sango"?

"You never asked kagome".

"Ok I forgive you for that" kagome said to me.

"All right now we got to plan for you date" I said smiling.

***Lunch time***

Kagome POV

Things were really awkward at lunch apparently I could tell Inuyasha was mad at me and apparently miroku knew about my date from sango because he was wearing a smug grin up until sango hit him in the head.

"STOP IT" she yelled.

_This is going bad. I wonder what is up with Inuyasha. Why is he mad at me? Did I do anything bad? Or maybe he is thinking of ways to torture me because I am his slave now. Up until now I had only been doing his laundry and helping with homework but maybe he is going to make me stay home from my date? Does he know about my date? Oh mi god I hope not. _

"Inuyasha are you ok" I asked.

"I have to go now" he said in a grumpy-like voice.

-sigh-

Inuyasha POV

_How could she go on a date with that guy ugh I can't believe it. _I continued to walk and then I saw something.

"Inuyasha" a voice yelled.

"What is it" I replied.

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me" the voice said.

"Um sure I guess" I said. _If kagome can go on a date I can too._

"Great so tonight at 7:00 pick me up" the voice replied.

"All right" I said waving her a good-bye.

**Well how do you like them apples so much drama. Who is the voice? Inuyasha and kagome are BOTH going a date. What will kagome say about inuyasha's date? Well R&R when I get 5, 6, or 7 reviews I'll update. Now with school starting I thought I should update because I have ALL honors classes PLUS I'm in the avid program so there will be lots of homework here and there. School is starting soon for me this Monday to be exact.**


	14. Dates, And Realizations

**Hi everyone thanks for reviewing I decided to update this weekend and I hope that you will give me at least 7 reviews before I update again :) and now that I have gone through my first week of high school I can say that I won't update as often I have already had 62 vocab words for one class three worksheets and I have to do a project and I have to present a speech in my eng hon. Class. Last but not least I have to write another speech all due this week so bear with me please understand any way on with the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! WAHHH! Or any of these songs in this chapter.**

**Chapter 14**

Kagome POV

"So are you excited" sango said over the phone.

"I guess" I replied.

"I guess" sango yelled. "What do you mean" sango yelled again.

"Well it's just a date" I shrugged.

"Kagome this is your FIRST DATE, Be happy" sango said.

"Ok" I said smiling.

"Yeah" sango said yelling excitingly.

I laughed "you can be so hyper sango"

"Maybe so" "So what are you going to wear"

"Honestly sango I have no idea" I sighed heavily. "I've been sitting in the middle of my closet for about half an hour wondering what TO wear"

"Well then I guess I'll be right over" sango said.

"Thanks san" I said.

"What friends are for" she replied.

I hung up and waited. In about five minutes sango was ringing my doorbell. "Hey sango" I said opening the door.

"Hey kags"

We went upstairs and started to go through my extensive closet.

"Not enough, too much, too little…annddd PERFECT" sango said holding up a pair of dark washed jeans and a hot pink boyfriend tee and she handed it to me and I started to strip down and put on the outfit. The sango gave me a pair of hot pink pumps. Then she went to my jewelry and gave me a pink and black necklace with another black smaller one and a pair of pink hoops and some bangles that were pink black and white. "Now that we have my outfit what should we do with my hair" I asked sango.

"Hmmm" she said while tapping her chin. "Maybe we should do an up do or just curl your hair a little more"

"Let's go with the curls" I said smiling.

"Yeah lets do it" sango said.

Sango took my curler and let it heat up after about a minute and my hair being pinned up in layers sango started to work on my hair one piece at a time. After about 10 minutes sango finished my hair. "Thanks sango you know just what to do".

"Well you're lucky to have me as a best friend" sango joked.

We both burst out laughing. After that sango asked me

"When is bank picking you up?"

"Umm…8:00 pm, Why" I asked.

"OhMiGod it's already 7:45! I only have 15 minutes to do your make up and make you look amazing" sango yelled.

"Well hurry up" I urged sango.

Sango stated to put on a little bit of foundation and then she stared to add a little blush to my already slightly blushed cheeks and then she put on some eyeliner and then she put on some eye shadow and some mascara and then she looked me over. When she smiled I knew it was done.

"You look, AMAZING" sango said beaming.

It took about 5 minutes for sango to get me looking perfect with my makeup. Then she looked me over fully and then put on some more hairspray on my curls.

"Ok jump up" sango said.

"Why" I asked looking totally confused.

"So I can check your curls for bounciness" sango said.

"Ok" I said still confused. I jumped up.

"Ok they are bouncy enough" she replied.

After I had all my jewelry and after I put my shoes on we went downstairs just in time for the doorbell to ring. I opened it and there stood bank.

"Hi" he said.

"Hey" I told him smiling.

"You look great" he said.

"Thanks" I said blushing under my blush.

"Oh I see that" he joked.

I found myself blush more.

"Let's go so we won't be late" he said.

"All right" he lead me to his car, it was an Audi "wow, nice car" I said.

"Thanks" he replied.

"So where we going" I asked.

"Club aqua" he replied keeping his eyes on the road.

"Sounds great" I said"

"Yeah tonight they are having drake sing there"

"Really I love him" I said.

"Great then this should be fun" bank replied.

_I hope so. _I thought.

We drove for about 20 minutes chatting all the way there. When we got there bank opened my door and lead me to the entrance.

"Id's" the club security guard said. We gave him our id's showing we were 16 or over and then we went in. bank got us a table and we sat down.

"You want anything to drink" bank asked me.

"No not now" I smiled.

"All right well I'm going to get something for myself, be right back" bank told me.

"Ok" I said. When he came back he sat down and we talked for a while.

Inuyasha POV

_OMG so boring I'll never survive. _I thought as I listened to ayumi talk.

"Anyway she was like oh no you didn't and I was like yes I did. It was so funny" ayumi kept talking.

"Interesting" I said pretending to listen.

"Yeah so what about you tell me about your day" ayumi said.

"Huh? Oh well nothing interesting happened really" I said.

"Oh well do you want to dance" ayumi asked.

"All right since this is club aqua" I said shrugging.

"Yay lets go" she smiled.

Just then I saw a head of raven black hair. _Kagome? _I thought. _No it can't be her_ I said to myself. Just then I heard a laugh. _That IS kagome. _I stretched my head to see kagome and bankoutsu laughing. Bankoutsu had his arm around kagome and she made no attempt to move it. _MINE! _I heard my demon yell. _What the hell? Why is she with him? She SHOULDN'T BE WITH HIM_

"Inuyasha" I heard ayumi yell.

"What" I asked annoyed.

"I thought we were going to go dance" ayumi asked.

"Oh yeah but I just saw someone I'll be right back or do you want to come" I asked.

"Sure" ayumi said smiling.

We walked over to kagome's table.

"Hey" I said. I saw kagome turn and she looked at me and then said "hey"

Kagome POV

"Hey" I heard a voice say. I turned and saw Inuyasha with a GIRL it took me a while to recover from my shock I looked at Inuyasha then said "hey" _Inuyasha! What the heck is he doing here?_

"What up" I saw Inuyasha say.

"Nothing" I said feeling a bit awkward. "On a date"

"Really" I heard him ask. "Me too" he said.

"That's good for you" I said. "With who"

"Oh I'm here with ayumi" I he said to me.

"Oh, well bank do you want to dance" I asked him.

"Sure" bank said.

"Excuse us" I said. We got up and went to the dance floor and started dancing just then Dj Got Us Falling in love again came on

Usher (yeah man)  
So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Keep downing drinks like this  
Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this mother fucker down, down, down, down, down, down  
Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
[PITBULL]  
In the cover of the music  
Get naked baby  
I'm sorry chica  
Better holla at Tyrone  
Let him know how I jump through your foot loop  
Scolla chico two can  
We're from the blocka blocka o polaca  
Were the boys get loose like wacka flacka  
Oh no man, it's global  
Was' up  
Colale flacka  
I wanna be your giant, no not your dada  
Dale abre ai  
Papa Nicholas baby  
Let me see  
Yo soi un Jaunito  
Que stato taito  
Yo freco, no OK  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, thank you DJ

When that song finished I turned and saw that Inuyasha and ayumi were dancing and suddenly I realized I was jealous that Inuyasha had his hands on ayumi's hips and that he was smiling and she was laughing and then I saw them kiss and my heart broke. _If he can have fun then I will too_. I smiled and then Baby I like It by Enrique Iglesias and pitbull came on. I gabbed bank and put his hands on my hips and started to grind on him and he got with the beat and grinded back. _Take that Inuyasha._

[Pitbull]  
One Love.. One Love  
Enrique Iglesias, Pitbull  
Ya'll know what time it is.  
We go set it off tonight, just go  
Set the club on fire, just go  
Enrique! Holla at them like…

[Enrique]  
Girl please excuse me  
If I'm coming too strong  
But tonight is the night  
We can really let go  
My girlfriend is out of town  
And I'm all alone  
Your boyfriend is on vacation  
And he doesn't have to know  
No oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you  
No oh oh, oh oh  
Shout aloud, screamin loud  
Let me hear you go!

[Chorus]  
Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it.

[Lionel Richie]

Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever

[Enrique]  
Girl please excuse me  
If I'm misbehaving, oh  
I'm trying keep my hands off  
But you're begging me for more  
Round round round  
Give a low low low  
Let the time time pass  
'Cause we're never getting old  
.com  
No oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do it better turn around I'll give you more  
No oh oh, oh oh  
Shout aloud, screamin loud  
Let me hear you go!

[Chorus]

Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it.

[Pitbull]  
Come DJ..That's my dj..  
I'm a Miami Boy..You know how we play  
I'm playing what u wanna I play..  
What u give me got me good.  
Now watch me..

It's a different species, get me in DC  
Let's party on the White House lawn  
Tiger Woods tired of Jesse James  
Here goes Pitbull all night long  
Pick up Barack and Michelle and let'em that it's on

Pa' fuera! Pa' la calle!  
Dale mamita tirame ese baile!  
Dale mamita tirame ese baile!

I see you watchin me, you see me watchin' you  
I love the way you move  
I like them things you do like..

[Enrique]  
don't stop baby, don't stop baby  
Just keep on shaking along  
I won't stop baby, won't stop baby  
Until you get enough

[Lionel Richie]

Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever

[Chorus]  
Baby I like it!  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it!  
Come on and give me some more!  
Oh yes I like it!  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!

Baby I like it!  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it!  
Come on and give me some more!  
Oh yes I like it!  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!

Party, (oh yes I like it!) karamu, Fiesta, Forever!  
Oh yes I like it!  
Party, karamu, (oh yes I like it!)Fiesta, Forever!

During the song we were all fist pumping and I saw Inuyasha look at me while I was dancing with bank and he actually look jealous _aha got him_

I saw kagome dancing with bank and I was fuming I tried to make her jealous by going out with ayumi and by dancing with her but I saw nothing just then kagome looked at me and smiled. _Why the hell is she smiling? _I turned away and continued dancing with ayumi until the song ended. For about half an hour we were dancing and kagome looked like she was enjoying dancing with bank. At about midnight I saw kagome and bank leaving. While I was sitting with ayumi I got up and made up and excuse "I'm going to the bathroom" I said.

"All right I'll be waiting here" ayumi said trying to look sexy _ugh. I have to see what is up with kagome. _I left and looked to see if ayumi was looking for me in any way. Then I turned and followed kagome.

Kagome POV

"Bank I'm tired can we go home now" I asked.

"Sure kagome" he got up and we left the club. Just then he took me to an alley and pushed me up against a wall. "Kagome I want you" he said staring at my body.

"No please" I said trying to get out of his grasp.

"I can't help it you are so hot I need you" he said.

And then he started to rip my clothes off my shirt was torn and my jeans were halfway torn. _SOMEONE HELP! _I thought _INUAYSHA! _

"Leave her alone" I heard a voice, not just any voice my favorite voice and I realized it was the voice that I had grown to love.

**Weird way to realize her feelings I know but I wanted it to happen. But all the love stuff won't happen for a while don't want to rush it READ AND REVIEW I want to thank all my ppl who DO READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	15. Rescue

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I have FINALLY caught up in school and I wanted to update :) I'm truly SORRY please forgive me and don't leave me. Hey any of you reading this can you help me get the word out for my story because I just might quit this I feel as if I don't deserve to write this. PLEASE HELP ME should I continue my story? Answer the poll. **

**Inuyasha: Your Story SUCKS! **

**ILI4E: you know you're a Jerk I have no Idea why kagome doesn't sit you into hell for being a jerk –humph- '**

**Kagome: Inuyashaaaaaaaa….. **

**Inuyasha: No. no…please…don't…do it...**

**Kagome: SIT! **

**-Thud-**

**ILI4E: Ha! **

**Inuyasha: That's harsh…Read Story Please, Don't Let Me Get Hurt More! **

**Chapter **15

Inuyasha POV

I was so fucking pissed off. How dare that asshole think he can hurt kagome? I growled low and hard. "Let her go" I said again.

"What are you going to do about it half-breed" bankoutsu said.

I lunged for bankoutsu. And he tried to doge it but I had already grabbed him and thrown him against the wall all the while growling. I was seeing red. I kept throwing punches and hitting him. All of a sudden he kicked me off of him.

"What now mutt" bankoutsu said laughing.

I growled again "you're a jackass you know" I said. "You think you can take advantage of anyone, you control your little "gang" and that's about it. "You're a selfish bastard" I said before lunging for him again.

"I don't think so" bankoutsu said pulling out a knife slicing me on my cheek. I wiped the blood off.

"Inuyasha" kagome yelled shrinking back to where she was "be careful" she said.

I forgot kagome was there and when I heard her and smelt her fear I growled louder at bankoutsu and lunged for him again. This time I punched him in the face and knocked him down and grabbed his knife and broke it. At that second I grabbed him and threw him at the alley wall. I cracked it a little bit. Bankoutsu was completely knocked out. I ran over and kicked him for good measure. And then I turned to kagome. "You ok" I asked holding out my hand.

"Yeah" she said getting up and dusting herself off.

"You sure" I asked again.

"Yes Inuyasha" she said. "By the way, thanks for everything" she said smiling.

"Your welcome, no big deal I'll always protect you when you need me" I said scratching the back of my head.

"You ok, you hurt yourself pretty bad" kagome said.

"Nah it's just a couple of bruises and a cut. Though I can't say anything to that jackass bankoutsu' I said pointing to bankoutsu unconscious. "Now let's take you home" I said.

"All right" kagome said.

When we reached her house she got out. As I was about to drive away she said.

"Want to come in"

"Sure" I said parking the car. I got out and locked the car and headed with kagome inside her house.

'hello kagome, Inuyasha" kagome's mom said.

"Hi" we both replied.

"Mom I and Inuyasha are going up to my room" kagome said.

"All right and kagome" her mom said.

"Yeah" she replied.

"I want grandkids" she said winking and walking away.

Me and her both blushed a deep red and walked into her room and sat on her bed.

"You sure did a number on him" kagome said.

"I sure as hell did" I said while showing my biceps and triceps.

She laughed "way to go tiger" she said while laughing.

"Dog Demon" I said pointing to my ears.

"Oh yeah your cute little ears" she said trying to grab them.

"Hey! Hey! No! Back Off!" I yelled trying to pry her hands away but she got me.

"They are sooo soft and cute and fuzzy" kagome said giggling and rubbing them.

I growled a soft growl and pushed my head towards her.

"Good puppy" she giggled.

I didn't pay attention as her hands were magic. She kept laughing unaware that I was getting a hard on. "Ok enough" I said. "I'm not a puppy or a dog just a dog demon". I hid my hard on and thought _No! No! Think of miroku in a Speedo and think of koga naked. _That did the trick. I and kagome talked for about an hour about school life and how to get miroku to ask sango out. When it was about 10:30 I left the house and drove home all the while I was thinking about kagome and then _SHIT I FORGOT MY DATE! _And I swerved and drove to the club as fast as I could.


	16. Thoughts

**Ok guys you must hate me and I'm really sorry for not updating my story but you have to understand high school has been hectic with having to make up work because I was transferred into another class was really hard. And my AP human geography is HELL. So please forgive me….**

**Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha **

**Inuyasha: in your dreams wench**

**ILI4E: Grrrrr….**

**Inuyasha: *horrified* ok sorry, but its true you don't**

**ILI4E: *sigh* I know**

**Inuyasha: Read please…**

Chapter 16

Kagome POV

I laid in bed thinking about what just happened; _did I really say that I loved Inuyasha? Maybe it was an impulse from being scared? But then on the other hand maybe it wasn't?_

*Flash Back (read it because there are stops in between)*

Inuyasha looked pissed off. He growled low and hard. "Let her go" he said again.

"What are you going to do about it half-breed" bankoutsu said.

He lunged for bankoutsu. He tried to doge it but Inuyasha had already grabbed him and thrown him against the wall all the while growling. His eyes were blood red. I couldn't help thinking _he is going to kill him. _Inuaysha kept throwing punches and hitting him.

"What now mutt" bankoutsu said laughing.

Inuyasha kept growling again "you're a jackass you know" he said. "You think you can take advantage of anyone, you control your little "gang" and that's about it." You're a selfish bastard" he said lunging for him again.

"I don't think so" bankoutsu said pulling out a knife slicing Inuyasha on my cheek. He wiped the blood off.

"Inuyasha" I yelled shrinking back to where my hiding spot was "be careful" I said. _Please don't get hurt for my sake I couldn't bear it. _I started to cry a little. Inuyasha must have smelt my fear and heard me crying because he growled louder at bankoutsu and went for him again. I heard a punch and saw Inuyasha and his fist collide with bankoutsu's face, I saw bankoutsu hit the ground, and he was knocked down on the ground. Inuyasha grabbed his knife and broke it in half. Then Inuyasha automatically grabbed him and threw him against the wall, it cracked. Bankoutsu was completely knocked out.He ran over and kicked him for good measure. Inuyasha turned to me and all I could think was _I almost died. DIED! I was almost RAPED! But...But...Inuyasha saved me _I looked up at him_._

"You ok" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yeah" I said getting up and dusting myself off.

"You sure" he asked again.

"Yes Inuyasha" I replied, _Thanks to you, _"By the way, thanks for everything" I said giving him a genuine smile.

"Your welcome, no big deal I'll always protect you when you need me" he said scratching the back of his head.

"You ok, you hurt yourself pretty bad" I asked him. _Plus I was really worried about you. _

"Nah it's just a couple of bruises and a cut. Though I can't say anything to that jackass bankoutsu" he said pointing to bankoutsu unconscious. "Now let's take you home" he said motioning to the car.

"All right" I said. When we reached my house I got out the car. Inuyasha was about to drive away when I said "Want to come in".

"Sure" he said and he went to park the car. He locked the car and came inside with me

'hello kagome, Inuyasha" my mom said.

"Hi" we both replied.

"Mom I and Inuyasha are going up to my room" I said.

"All right and kagome" my mom said.

"Yeah" I replied stopping on my way up to my room.

"I want grandkids" she said winking and walking away.

Me and him both blushed a deep red and walked up the stairs into my room and sat on my bed.

"You sure did a number on him" I said. _And I'm glad you were there to protect me_

"I sure as hell did" he said while showing his biceps and triceps. _Man those things are huge _I thought trying not to stare. So I laughed "way to go tiger" I said while laughing.

"Dog Demon" Inuyasha said pointing to my ears.

"Oh yeah your cute little ears" I said trying to grab them.

"Hey! Hey! No! Back Off!" Inuyasha protested trying to pry my hands away but I got him.

"They are sooo soft and cute and fuzzy" I said giggling and rubbing them. I heard him growl a soft growl and push his head towards me.

"Good puppy" she giggled.

I'm guessing he didn't pay attention as I kept rubbing him I kept laughing.

"Ok enough" Inuyasha said. "I'm not a puppy or a dog just a dog demon".

We talked for about an hour about school life and how to get miroku to ask sango out. When it was about 10:30 Inuyasha left the house and drove home.

*End Flashback*

_I can't believe that he did all that, it was so sweet. WAIT! Am I falling for Inuyasha? _I thought about what I thought when he came_ "Leave her alone" I heard a voice, not just any voice my favorite voice and I realized it was the voice that I had grown to love. Was that out of fear? Or did I really generally_ love him? _I mean he is attractive, smart, kind, and he is one of my best friends. No I couldn't love him he is just a friend, yeah just a friend, nothing more and nothing less, all my feelings are just best friend feelings, those of love for your best friend or brother nothing else. _I lay in my bed and went to sleep.

**Ok here it is another chapter. Sorry it's short. But I just wanted people to know how kagome felt about the whole "I love him" thing. She hasn't really realized it. She thinks it's just a best friend thing. So the next chappie will be Inuyasha trying not to have his fate pissed off at him. Please read and review. OH AND I WANT TO CHANGE THE NAME OF MY STORY PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS AND ILL CONSIDER THEM WRITE YOU'RE IDEAS IN YOUR REVIEW. And then it'll go on a poll and everyone can vote on the two remainders PLEASEE!**


	17. New Plans

**Thanks to all my reviews. On the other hand I am super sorry that I haven't updated in forever but school, softball, and my Bosnian folklore dance class has gotten out of hand and I had been falling behind in school, and now I'm halfway caught up so I wanted to update.**

**Thanks to the following who reviewed you ARE AMAZING PPL!**

**MidnightFlame325 **

**manga-animelove **

**kittychic0895 **

**Love you guys!**

Chapter 17

Inuyasha POV

I drove to the club and ran out and looked for ayumi and just then I turned my head and saw her at the table alone I was just about to walk over and then I saw another guy coming _hojo?_ It was hojo and he sat down with ayumi. Ayumi looked up and she saw me and she smiled I smiled back, _looks like she is fine without me. _I turned back around and drove home and went to bed.

Kagome POV

I woke up in the morning and go ready for school. I opened my window and it was a little chilly so I decided to dress warm today. I got into the shower and went through my daily routine. Then I got to my closet and picked out a pair of white uggs and black skinny jeans and a white cashmere sweater I got for my birthday. Then I straightened my hair and made little curls at the bottom. Added little eyeliner and mascara and some chapstick to keep my lips moisturized in the cold chilly morning.

"Kagome" called my mom.

"Yes" I responded while grabbing my bags and books.

"Breakfast, I made your favorite" she called.

I ran down the stairs to eat and I gave my mom a hug and thanked her, just then sota came downstairs.

"Hi" he said obviously still groggy by the look in his eyes.

"Hey" I replied while eating my food. As soon as I finished I gave my plate to my mom and headed out the door, just then I heard a honk.

"Hey, need a ride" called Inuyasha from his car.

"Last I checked I had my own car" I yelled.

"The crummy thing" he said wearing his smirk.

"Crummy my ass" I said crossing my hands.

"Just get in, I rode all the way here, pardon my chivalry" Inuyasha said feigning hurt.

I groaned. "Fine, but don't go all miroku on me again" I said sitting in his car.

"Promise" he said smiling and I smiled back.

I sat back in the passenger seat "why do I always end up a passenger, even though I have a car 99% of the time I AM A FREAKING PASSANGER" I huffed.

"Chill missy, tomorrow you can give US a ride" he said.

"Us" I said cocking my head to the side.

"Yup, me, sango, roku, ayame, and koga all of us, get it"

"How in the seven hells am I supposed to do that, my car can only fit 4!" I asked.

"Figure it out" he said laughing.

I growled. "You will pay"

"Sureee" he said rolling his eyes. We rode to school and then we got out the car just then a chilly wind came and I shivered.

"Here, take my jacket" Inuyasha said.

"Thanks" and I looked up at him, his golden eyes were so warm and I found myself leaning in.

"Um kagome, what are you doing" Inuyasha said.

"Uhh…nothing" I leaned back hoping the blush on my cheeks wasn't visible. "Lets get to class" we walked to class and I saw sango, she turned and looked at me her brown eyes shining, more than usual. _What is up with her, oh well I'll find out when we get alone,_ I sat down in my desk and saw ayame chatting with koga. _Guess things worked out. _Just then ayame came over

"Guess what" she said.

"What" I asked.

"Koga like me!" she exclaimed bouncing up and down like a 5 year old in a candy shop.

"Ok clam down first of all, and second AHHHHHH" I said jumping up out of my seat and hugging her "that's great" so you are going out.

"Not yet" she said. "We still have a date to go on and I need my two stylist to go shopping with" she said.

"I and sango would be honored darling" I joked.

"Great after school then" she said.

"Can't after, I have to go to my job, maybe after my shift is done, at 6:00 lets say ill be getting my paycheck so I can shop for winter too"

"Awesome ill tell sango ok" ayame said and turned and walked over to sango. The first couple of classes went by like crazy and next thing I knew I was in lunch.

"Hey guys" I said sitting down "this day has gone by fast".

Everybody nodded their heads. "So what to do want to do now, we should do something this month".

"Yeah we should, how about a small camping trip" Inuyasha said while ravioli was falling out his mouth.

"Yeah that would be awesome" sango and ayame said.

"I can get my dad to loan us our private jet and we can go to Ginne springs" Inuyasha said.

"Where is that" miroku asked.

"Jacksonville Florida in the USA"

"USA" I said while food was falling out my mouth"

"Sure why not, we can take a week out of school and head out the end of the month (BTW it's September still catching up its finna take a while to catch up to November so the chapters are going to be short)

"Then it is settled" miroku said and everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

**There all done. Now ill update sooner but the chapters are going to be shorter until I get caught up with November I don't want to do a big time skip because I have things planned in between. So REVIEW!**


	18. Day of Days

**Hey everyone….i is updating :) yay! Anyway I want to thank all those who reviewed my last chapter you guys rock :) BTW I forgot to say I OWN KAI ayame's little brother.**

**MidnightFlame325**

**Ice-liger**

**Manga-animelove**

**IAMMEMYSELFANDI**

**Kittychic0895**

**Chapter 18**

Sango POV

I woke up to a rough tongue licking me. I groaned and picked kirara off of me, "all right I'm up".

"Sango breakfast" kohaku yelled.

"Be right down" I muffled into my pillow. I laid there for about 5 minutes until kohaku came into my room

"Sango!" he screamed.

"What" yelled jumping out of bed and nearly falling down.

"School" said kohaku.

"OH SHIT" I yelled while running to my bathroom.

Kohaku sighed and walked out mumbling something like "dumb sister"

"Heard that" I yelled while climbing into the shower.

"Love ya" he said.

I rolled my eyes while cleaning myself up. In about 20 minutes I was running out my bathroom and into my closet. I picked out a gray off the shoulder top and a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of gray flats. I dressed quickly and then put my hair up into a neat ponytail and then added some mascara and eyeliner with a little bit of lip gloss. I ran down the stairs with my stuff.

"Way to clean up honey you look beautiful" my mom said.

"Thanks" I said while sitting down at the counter and digging into my waffles and eggs. I was halfway done when I heard the doorbell ring, "got it" I said getting up and opening the door, there standing was miroku.

"Hey Sango" he said to me.

"Hey" I replied.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure" I said opening the door wider. "What's up, I thought kagome was picking us up today"

"Yeah she is but I thought she wouldn't mind that I picked you up today" he smiled.

"Um, sure I guess, let's go, Bye mom" I said walking out and towards miroku's purple BMW. I heard miroku wish my mom and good-bye and come out the door. He opened my door for me. I mumbled a small thanks while I sat in the passenger seat, _wow he opened the door for me and didn't grope me….how sweet. _While I was thinking miroku has already started the car and drove out for my driveway. When we arrived to school I saw kagome and Inuyasha, koga, ayame, a happy rin, and an unhappy sesshomaru coming out of kagome's convertible, I got out of the car with miroku and made my way to where rin, ayame, and kagome were while miroku made his way over to koga, sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Hey, I was suppose to pick you up today remember, I came to your house and you weren't there, what happened" kagome said lifting one of her eyebrows.

"Miroku happened, he came to pick me up, and guess what…..he DIDN'T grope me." I said.

Kagome, rin, and ayame's mouths feel open…and then when they regained their senses they smiled. "Awwwwwwwwww" they said.

"no, it's not like that" I said while feeling the heat rise to my cheeks _STUPID BLUSH, thanks god Inuyasha, koga and sesshomaru are out of hearing range or I would never hear the end of it from Inuyasha, especially miroku…_ "I still can't believe he hadn't groped me." I said.

"Yeah very strange" rin said.

I shrugged "I kinda like it"

They smiled.

"What" I asked confused.

"They kept smiling"

"WHAT" I asked getting irritated.

And their smiles got even wider.

"WHAT!" I yelled shaking kagome and waving my hand over their faces.

"Oh, nothing" they said at the same time and walking away.

-Sigh- _I would hurt them so badly if they weren't my friends and if I hadn't loved them so much GRR…. _So I walked over to where kagome and the others were. We chatted for about 5 minutes until the bell rang and signaled us to class. I went to my locker with ayame and kagome, "so ayame when is your date with koga" I asked again.

"Tonight" she said smiling.

"That's great" kagome said.

"Yeah ayame that is great, so where you going?"

"Oh we are going to Copland's and you guys have to help me pick out and outfit"

"We sure will" kagome said as we were walking to class.

When we got inside we took our seats and waited for the teacher, as the time passed nothing then finally we heard "FUCK THIS" said Inuyasha.

"Sit boy" said kagome in her seat and thud went Inuyasha.

"WHAT THE HELL?" said Inuyasha getting up off the ground.

"Sit boy" said kagome again.

"You stupid wench" said Inuyasha once again getting up.

"I wouldn't recommend you saying that Inuyasha" said rin.

"SIT BOY" said kagome getting angrier.

"Here we go" I said shaking my head.

"SIT BOY! -thud- SIT BOY -thud- SIT BOY -thud- SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!" said kagome.

"Why me" said Inuyasha groaning.

Kagome made a "humph" sound and went back to her seat. The whole class was laughing and Inuyasha was lying in his 5 foot hole in the floor. "You deserved it" I said looking up at the clock.

"I agree with Sango" said miroku.

_OMG he didn't call me "dear" or "love" or "Sango dear" what is up with him….is he still interested in me….? _ I slumped down in my chair.

"Hey lets play truth or dare" said someone.

"Sure why not" said koga.

"Yeah nothing better to do since the teacher ain't here" Inuyasha said shrugging and sitting in the formed circle. I, kagome, rin, and ayame took our seats next to the guys.

"Who wants to go first here?" asked koga.

A girl named yuki raised her hand.

"Truth or dare" said koga.

"Dare" she said while blushing a light pink on her cheeks

"Kiss koga" said Inuyasha out of the blue, we saw ayame give him a glare, and yuki was blushing and stuttering "o-o-oh-k" she said. Koga leaned over along with yuki and they kissed each other "OHHHHHHHHHH" said the class as yuki was pulling away blushing a bright red.

"Truth or dare koga" she said.

"Dare" he said simply.

"Ummm…..at lunch stand on a table and do a striptezze (not sure if I spelled it right, oh well)"

"Whoa, WOAH, what" he said.

"Yup, and the whole class will be watching, but you don't have to be all the way naked."

"Or are you chicken koga?" Inuyasha teased.

"No I am not!" koga growled.

"Then do it" Inuyasha teased.

"Inuyasha!" yelled kagome.

"No please no kagome…."

"SIT!"

"Forget about him kagome" I said. "Koga will you do it so I know not to go to lunch" I said horrified about even seeing koga in that state.

"Yeah, I'll do it." He said smiling, "enjoy the show ladies, it's all free"

"Koga, you could get expelled" ayame said.

"Yeah yuki you might want to rethink your dare, you don't want koga expelled, especially before our trip your parents might make you stay home" Said rin.

"Yeah you shouldn't do the dare" said kagome.

"I agree with in koga" said sesshomaru (AW he cares XD)

"I agree too" said kagome

"Same here" I said.

"Yeah man you shouldn't" said miroku.

"Psh….I could use a week or a couple of day without the wolf" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"In that case I won't do it, as long as I get to make the mutt unhappy I'll do anything" koga said leaning back in his chair and smiling, just then Inuyasha pushed him further back causing him to fall.

"Bastard" he said.

"You ass!" koga said jumping up.

"Hey you called me a mutt I have a right to push you out of the chair" Inuyasha yelled while getting nose to nose with koga.

"Don't start making out you two" said yuki laughing. Everyone else burst into laughter while Inuyasha and koga turned away from each other in a huff and sat down.

"Whatever" they both said.

"You two are so alike" kagome and ayame said at the same time.

"NO WE ARE NOT" they yelled.

I sighed. "Yes you two are" I said, "more than you think"

"How in the hell are we" asked koga.

"You both are stubborn" said kagome.

"Hot tempered" said sesshomaru.

"Annoying" I said.

"Stupid" said ayame.

"HEY!" they yelled.

"Jump to conclusions" said rin.

"You both get into fight easy and are overprotective" said kagome, "but I come in handy."

They smiled at that and turned towards each other and huffed.

"I am NOTHING like that mangy wolf" said Inuyasha.

"And I am nowhere near like that stupid mutt" said koga.

Just then the bell rang and we headed off to class, by the time we got to lunch it felt weird I hadn't groped me all day or even complimented me on my body _there must be something going on _I thought sitting down at the table and looking at miroku who just stared at me and then continued eating his lunch. _I'm going to talk to him after school and figure this crap out, it's too weird. _I continued eating lunch with everyone and taking about the trip, we had agreed that me kagome and rin would get the food and the guys would buy the camping supplies. So tomorrow we were going to the store to buy everything and we girls were going to the mall after the store later to buy some outfits. When school ended I asked miroku if he could drive me home. When we got the front of my door I asked him "why have you been acting so strange today?"

"Strange?"

"Yes strange!" I said getting quite irritated with his behavior. "No groping, no "Sango dear", "my love" or any other crap".

"You want me to grope you?" he said.

"I didn't mean like that, I ment WHERE IS THAT PERVERT I FELL IN LOVE WITH!" I yelled and then paused _did I just say….oh SHIT! _

"You…love…me" he said.

"Umm….."

Just then miroku grabbed me ad smashed his lips onto mine. I struggled but gave up and melted into his kiss and felt his soft lips on mine, after a couple of minutes we stopped to catch our breaths and I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you too" he said.

I gasped. "You do" I said tears filling my eyes as I kissed miroku again.

"Sango, be my girlfriend" he said. And I nodded "I will".

~with ayame~

Kagome POV

"Kagome what the hell am I gonna wear and where is Sango" she yelled.

"Calm down ayame, wear the awesome green emerald dress, and Sango went with miroku to her house, she wanted to talk to him." I replied picking up the dress "here".

Ayame sighed and started to put on her dress then she sat down in front of her dresser and mirror and I put her hair up into two pigtails and then curled them and tied two bows on each of her pigtails to mach her dress. I gave her a silver clutch and earrings and a necklace to match that was silver and had a green emerald. Then I picked out silver heels, she put those on and I added a little makeup to her face, lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara with some eye shadow. In 10 minutes there was a honk outside her house and we both walked downstairs and greeted koga. When they were both in the car I said "have fun you crazy kids, but not to much fun, and have her home by 10" I winked.

"Yes madam" said koga.

"Have fun." I walked back into the house and went over to kai who was watching TV. "Hi kai what are you watching"

"Sponge bob" he yelled, "I watch sponge"

"Can I watch too" I asked.

"Sure Gome" he said scooting over and then snuggling to my side. We watched TV until he fell asleep and as I was tucking him in I lay by his side and felt my eyelids getting heavy.

~Ayame and Koga~

Ayame POV

"Wow this place is so pretty" I said walking out of the car.

"Not as pretty as you" koga said smiling at me "your dress is amazing"

"Thanks" I said as we walked into the restaurant, he held the door for me and we walked over to the counter and requested our table. As we sat down we waited for the waiter to come and take our order, as we waited we chatted about life, school, and the trip.

"I'm so excited to be going to Florida" I said.

"Me too" said koga.

Just then the waiter came over; he had black hair and brown eyes and was very well built. "Hello, May I take your order" he said.

"I'll have a coke"

"Same here" said koga.

"All right, I'll be right out with your order" he said and then he walked away, in a few minutes are drinks were out and we were ordering.

"I'll have a caser salad with blue cheese and a 16OZ steak"

"Same but make my steak 8OZ"

we chatted again and then we ate, I watched koga as he gobbled down his steak, I watched his perfect cheekbones and his flexing muscles and his eyes that had the sweetest expression every time he looked at me. _He is so sweet, sometimes, and he is _

_REALLY dreamy, I'm so lucky. _I stared for a few more moments and went to eating my salad, then my steak.

Koga POV

Man is she pretty, the way her hair bounces with everything she does, the way her perfect soft lips curl up into a smile, and her soft lightly tanned skin matches perfectly with her bright emerald eyes that are always full of laughter and joy, _she is perfect in every way. _I finished my steak and moved onto my salad, when I finished I waited for ayame to finish eating and the whole time I was just watching her, and the way she ate. Then when she finished she wiped her lips and I stared _man that napkin is lucky…._ "Hey, want dessert?"

"Sure I guess, but let's get one and share it" she said as she smiled and revealed her fangs and bright teeth.

"Ok, Waiter!" I called and in a matter of a couple of seconds "brad" showed up.

"Yes" he said.

"We would like one chocolate lava cake" I said looking at ayame for approval and with a nod of her head I turned back to the waiter, "And two spoons"

"All right be right on that sir"

"That cake sounds yummy" ayame said. I saw her eyes sparkle with curiosity.

"It is, my mom brought one home and I tried it, it was so fucking well"

"KOGA!" yelled ayame.

"What?" I asked blinking my eyes in confusion.

"Language, we are in a fancy restaurant" ayame said glaring.

"Sorry" I said, "anyway it was really good and that is how I knew to come here with you".

"Aw that's sweet koga" ayame said smiling.

So when the dessert came we ate and I paid the bill and left a 20 dollar tip for the waiter, we got into the car and I drove ayame home, when we got to the front door I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed as I was about to turn she pulled me and game me a kiss on the lips. When it was over I looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I was wrong koga, yes I want to be your girlfriend that is if you want me to be" she said looking down.

I pulled her for another kiss "what do you think; you are not getting away this time missy"

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, but this chapter was halfway done and then my mouse broke I mean SERIOUSLY! Then just last week I got a new one and finished this chapter….the next one will be up soon…UPDATE! I want at least 5 reviews :() **** LOVE YOU GUYS! Anyway Sango and roku are together and so are ayame and koga. And of course rin and sessh are already together…ALL THAT IS LEFT IS INU AND KAGS which won't happen for a while I got lots more plans…**


	19. Getting Ready

**Anyway my winter break is boring, my parents won't take me anywhere and all my friends have plans to go see the snow. School sucks it really boring, and im so freaking sorry to all my fans I kinda lost interest and had no inspirations but im back and ready to rock, whenever I have time…cause of school D:**

Chapter 19

Kagome POV

I woke up an hour later with kai sleeping on my shoulder. I picked him up and carried him to his room and tucked him into bed. I went back to the living room and watched TV for another thirty minutes, just then ayame walked through the door smiling. I got up and went over to her "sooo, how was the date?"

"The date was great, it was perfect" she said dreamily.

"I'm glad, well I got to go my mom would wonder why I'm taking so long"

"Bye Kags" ayame said.

I gave her a hug and headed out the door. I got into my car and drove home. When I got home I hugged my mom and sat down for dinner, then I went upstairs and got into my  
Pjs and headed to sleep, "Ahhh, so soft and warm."

~~Morning~~

"Sis wake up, you have to meet sango in an hour to go to the mall, ugh the mall I shiver at the thought of going shopping with you two" said sota.

"Ok, I'm getting up" I said heading to the bathroom. When I got out I went over to my closet and picked out a tee shirt that said "love me or hate me I'm still awesome" and a hoodie and a pair of ripped skinny jeans. I put some makeup on, grabbed my things and headed out to my car to pick up sango and the others. I headed first to sango's house, then I went to ayame's and last rin's, after I picked them up we headed off to wal-mart to get food.

"So what are we going to get" said ayame.

"Well we have a list, we need all the basics you know salt, pepper, marshmallows, blah blah blah" I said.

"Ok then all we need is salt, pepper, marshmallows and blah, interesting" said ayame

We looked at her and started laughing. "Ok let's get started, the sooner we finish the sooner we can go to the mall" said rin.

So we went through the aisles and packed a cart full of food. As we were walking we decided how to travel, sango, miroku, me, and Inuyasha in sango's car. And the rest of us are going to be piled in koga's truck. We headed over to the cash register and paid for our things. We piled into my car again and went to Inuyasha and sesshomaru's house to drop off the food. When we got there rin went to the door and before she could knock sesshomaru answered the door

"Hey love" he said to rin.

"Hey fluffy" said rin she leaned up on her Tipp toes and kissed him.

"Get a room" said Inuyasha coming out the door.

Rin POV

As I was done kissing sesshy I turned and saw Inuyasha's face brighten up as soon as he saw kagome, I turned to sesshy and he nodded at me, he felt the same way. "_When is it going to happen love?" _

"_Whenever, but it is taking so long." _(Rin and sessh are mates and they can telepathically talk "share thoughts" got the idea off the story "deserted" by a friend of mine I give the credz for this idea to her)

"_I hope it happens soon fluffy." _

"_Me too, rin please don't call me fluffy."_

"_But I love calling you fluffy, fluffy…hahah"_

"_GRRR….fine, but only you". _

"Hey fluffy get your ass out here and help me unload the food" yelled Inuyasha.

"_Only me huh?"_

"Patience mutt, I'll get to it" said sesshomaru, "_Rin there will be payback" _

Kagome POV

I and Inuyasha headed into the kitchen and we put away the food. "So we came up with a arrangement me, sango, roku, and you in sango's car and the rest in koga's truck, sound good?" As I finished my sentence I put away the pickles in the fridge and Inuyasha was grabbing all the ramen and putting them in the cupboard.

"Sure, that sounds good, but you and I are going to have to be in the back cause san and roku are finally together and they should be in the front, kay wench" he smirked putting away the last of the ramen.

"All right; Dog-boy" I smiled back. We spent the next five minutes putting away all the food and then we went into the living room with everyone.

"We should go to the mall tomorrow the trip is coming up soon" I heard ayame say just as me and Inuyasha sat down.

"Yeah tomorrow around 5:00 I'll come pick you guys up with sesshy" smiled rin.

"How am I involved with this?" asked sesshomaru.

"I said so, and you love me" rin said showing her puppy eyes so that sesshomaru could fall for them "please?"

Sesshomaru growled low "Fine, but Inuyasha and Miroku have to come too"

"No Way!" yelled Inuyasha jumping from his seat.

"Yes and that is that" said sesshomaru.

Inuyasha growled. "fine"


	20. Author's Note

I'm really sorry to all my readers but somehow in the last couple of months like 6 to be exact I haven't been getting messages from and I kind of thought everyone lost interest in my story, I posted chapter 19 hoping to get some reviews but when I didn't get any messages I kind of gave up and lowered my self esteem of not being a good writer, I checked my fan fiction this week and guess what I cant believe I got reviews, I have no idea what's wrong….I hope to figure it out, ANYWAY I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR GIVING UP ON YOU GUYS BUT I WANT TO MAKE A COMEBACK….IT WON'T BE AS OFTEN BUT THIS SUMMER IM GOING TO BOSNIA. AND IM GOING TO BE REAL BORED WITHOUT INTERNET AND ALL SO IM GOING TO CATCH UP AND HOPEFULLY FINISH THE STORY HALFWAY, I SWEAR TO MYSELF! SORRY AGAIN! But I wont be until school ends sadly, I have exams and well truth be told I'm starting to fall behind and it's the last semester. I really need to catch up DON'T GIVE UP ON ME I PROSIE STICK WITH ME AND IT'LL PAY OFF.


	21. To Wake Up

**Ok Guys Well finals are coming up. So I have this weird problem fan fiction won't send me notifications any of you know why? Hmm... I have no idea. So maybe to calm things down me might make a new fan fiction account and put my stories on there if this doesn't work out. So I decided to update in hopes of satisfying you guys. I want to thank the people who reviewed and thank you for your support in inspiring me. I will continue the story but over summer and I will have updates as long as I can get internet and somewhere to write in Bosnia (highly unlikely.) I love you all **

**-****sweetanimebunny**

**-****ice-liger**

**-****S0me18skittles**

**-****Manga-animelove**

**-Adam**

**-****imaginationpuppy18**

**Sorry I haven't been replying to your reviews again my problem I stated before. So I might change the title of this story I have a poll going on please answer it. Ill provide the option here**

**-I Simply Fell In Love with You**

**-Friends in Deep Love**

**-Love story**

**- Feelings for My Hanyou (thought up by MidnightFlame325)**

**- Bestfriend's In Love (thought up by kittychic0895)**

**- Love Strikes Again**

**- Soul Mates**

**Now I have been talking too much ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 20:**

**Rin POV**

I woke up next to sesshomaru's arms wrapped around me. I lifted myself and kissed him on the nose. "Wake up love"

"Hhmm" said sesshomaru, "what?"

"We have to go shopping today" I said getting up and walking to the bathroom "remember for the upcoming camping trip." I stripped down and turned on the water; while it was heating up I brushed my teeth and then go into the shower _"Mhhmmm so relaxing"_

"_How about we relax some more" _

I felt sesshomaru wrap his arms around me. (Yes he is so sneaky because he is a demon)

"Lets repeat last night? I quite enjoyed it a lot"

"Sesshy, we have to go to the mall" all of a sudden sesshomaru spun me around and pulled me into a kiss. (*Warning Lemon*) I kissed him back and he let out a low growl. That certainly turned me on and I moaned into it.

**Sesshomaru POV**

When she had moaned I lost myself and I pushed her against the wall and kissed her more dipping my tongue into her, she left me in with easy access and I made a trail of kisses all the way down to her stomach and back again. I felt her heartbeat speed up and I smiled. "That good?"

All she did was moan and sigh "yess...Now please you started this finish it sesshy" (ha didn't know rin had a dirty mind? LOL surprise!)

She didn't have to ask me twice I lifted her legs around my waist and she put her arm around my neck.

Rin POV

As he drove into me I felt a wave of pleasure go through me. I started to moan and scream _OMG Sesshomaru Faster! Please, Ohh...Yeahh!_

"_Don't have to ask me twice" _he said.

I felt him speed up and all the noises throughout the room we moans and grunts. Thankfully the room was soundproof for this exact reason, when sesshomaru gets started he finishes. I felt my body moving up and down, I started a rhythm and met him halfway. My nails dug into his back and I felt myself coming closer and closer. The fangs had come in and I started to moan louder and louder, "I'm so close sesshomaru, oh please don't stop. Faster!" the hot water from the shower was speeding up the process.

**Sesshomaru POV**

She begged to go faster, I love when this side of rin comes out, wild and dangerous, a whole different person. I sped up, our bodies were covered in sweat and the heat was building up, my eyes changed from a golden color to deep red. A rumble built up in my throat, just then I felt rin sink her fangs into me and I growled and sank mine into her. And then I felt her body quiver as she hit her orgasm and then I came into her. Our bodies we heaving up and down. Her slender face was relaxed and a light pink blush was on hr cheeks. "Now you may shower" I said as I kissed her on the cheek and left. I heard her giggle and I went to tidy up the bed.

**Kagome POV**

I woke up to Sango shaking me. "Kagome wake up, we gotta go to the mall remember"

I groaned and got up; I went into the shower and stripped down, turned on the water and started to scrub my body with body wash. After that I continued and washed my hair then I shaved my legs and underarms. When I got out I wrapped a towel around me at looked in the mirror. "Ugh, time to fix this mess" I got out my facial cleanser and put it on my face, and then I brushed my teeth. And washed off the cleanser; I dried my hair and brushed it out. Later (after things I don't feel like explaining) when I got out I got dressed and put some mascara on and hairspray. Me and Sango got out and headed over to my car and drove over to Inuyasha and sesshomaru's house.

**Inuyasha POV**

I was eating my breakfast when sesshomaru came down. He went to the kitchen and started making breakfast for him and rin. _Ugh I can smell what he was doing, disgusting he should've taken a shower. I don't need to know about what he does in the bedroom. _Yo, fluffy, you mind showering I can smell it. I really don't need to know what you did last night or this morning.

"You'll understand one day mutt, if you ever manage to find someone who like you enough to go that far" he replied while cooking eggs.

"Shut up jackass, took you years to find someone who will love a cold hearted bastard like you" I said while getting up and putting my dishes in the sink.

"Why are you guys arguing" rin said while coming down the stairs.

"It's nothing" sesshomaru said he put the eggs on a plate while rin sat down; he walked back up the stairs to take a shower.

"Tell me Inuyasha" rin said looking at me from across the table.

Her eyes looked deep into me and I started feeling nervous. "Don't worry about it rin, just some brother to brother teasing."

"Ok then" she said looking back down and continuing eating her eggs.

She defiantly didn't believe me. –Ding-Dong- I got up and went to answer the doorbell. I opened it and there were Sango and kagome smiling.

"You guys ready to go, Ayame and Koga are already there waiting" said kagome. "They called on the way here".

"Almost sesshomaru's dumb ass is still getting ready, and then we'll be able to go."

"Kay then" Sango said.

They came in and we sat down in the living room and then rin just came in.

"Hey Sango, Kagome,"

"Hey" said Sango and kagome.

"Sango and kagome are here" said sesshomaru walking down the stairs "ready to go"

**Ok guys I know its short but I have guests coming over and ill be leaving the 29****th**** so when I come back august 8****th**** that entire month ill be writing and hopefully updating at least 8 new chapters. That's my goal (I mean I still gotta have fun on my vacation) well enjoy I know it's not much interesting but there you go.**


	22. Shopping

**Hey guys, I'm back from Bosnia! Im so happy, and yet sad that I had to leave, Guess what, I found love. Weird huh...But we can't be together we'll only chat over face book, for now anyway. Well I only managed 4 chapters because I was having a lot of fun. And it's hard finding internet, so I only managed my ipod and the computer when I was at my grandmas. Well here you go! I originally got home august 8****th**** and well my ant virus Norton expired, I went to staples and bought a new one but It wouldn't work, we exchanged it three times and it still wouldn't work over the course of 4 days. Finally we took it to a guy who fixed it and now I can update hehehehehe **

**Thanks to The following who reviewed my last chapter you guys are awesome thanks for being there from the beginning**

**InuLuver22199**

**Cupcakewriter**

**S0me18skittles**

**Chibioso**

**manga-animelove**

**Disclaimer: (I missed A LOT of these, Oopsie) I Don't Own Inuyasha **

**Chapter 21**

**Kagome POV**

We walked through the mall looking at clothing, mostly bathing suits.

"Guys what the hell do we have to be here" groaned Inuyasha.

"I bet you guys want clothes too, am I right" I stated.

"Maybe, maybe not" mumbled Inuyasha.

"Oh look at this one" squealed Sango.

"Why don't we go to Victoria's secret, they have amazing swimwear" stated Ayame dragging koga along with her.

Sango and rin did the same with their guys.

"Want to come" I asked Inuyasha.

"Nah I'll hang out here, I really don't want to be seen in a chick shop" Inuyasha said sitting in a recliner chair behind him.

"Oh, but I really wanted your opinion on the bathing suits, PLEASE" I said.

-Sigh- 'Fine then, only cause you said please"

"Yay" I said grabbing his hand and dragging him inside.

"Wow look" said Sango holding up a sequined pink and white bikini

"Wow that's really pretty Sango" I stated "you should buy it but try it first"

"Sango your body will look lovely in that bathing suit" said Miroku coming up behind her.

"Shut it pervert, but thanks" Sango said turning and pecking Miroku on the cheek.

He smiled and they walked over to Ayame and koga who were looking for bathing suits. I saw koga lift up a skimpy one and Ayame slapped him on the head and said no way.

"Come on lets see what Ayame finds" I grabbed Inuyasha and led him over.

Koga grabbed a bathing suit, it was a bandeau top that had jewels on it and had removable straps, it was white and it came with a yellow top (prettier than it sounds)

"Wow koga you have good taste" said Sango.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"You sure your not a chick" asked Inuyasha.

"Hell no, but at least I know what a girl wants" stated koga smirking.

"Burnn!" yelled Miroku laughing.

"Shut the fuck up" said Inuyasha slouching.

"Inuyasha...SIT" I yelled and he fall to the ground groaning and on his way down he grabbed a bathing suit rack and out flew and black and multicolored stripped strapless bathing suit bikini.

"Wow thanks Inuyasha its pretty" I exclaimed. "I want this one"

"Your…Welcome..." he said muffled.

"Wait, where sesshomaru and rin, I don't see them" I asked looking around.

"Rin is probably in a dressing room, we should go check"

"Good idea Sango we can try on our bathing suits"

We headed over to the dressing rooms and called rin's name

"Rin, you in here" said Sango.

"Yeah guys, I found a bathing suit, thanks to sesshy" she smiled as she got out.

"Wow rin its beautiful, sesshomaru you have good taste in clothing too, just like koga" I said smiling at him.

"Hey" yelled koga embarrassed.

Rin was wearing a neon paisley triangle top and string bottom, it hugged her small curvy frame perfectly and even provided a lift on her chest.

"Rin it makes your boobs look bigger, not that it needs to" joked Ayame.

Rin smiled and a light blush appeared.

"Now you can see why sesshomaru picked it out, huh" winked Miroku.

"You fucking pervert" yelled Sango hitting him with the closest thing she could find, in this case a bra.

We all burst out laughing while rin went back to change.

"Ahahaha you… got…hit…by…a…BRA" laughed koga.

"Ok guys lets go try on our bathing suits too, Ayame you first"

"Kay" she smiled as she went into the dressing room.

**Koga POV**

When Ayame came out of the dressing room, my heart stopped. She was absolutely beautiful. The colors worked great with her hair and _man those curves, she's so HOT! I'm lucky to have her as mine._

"Ayame, you look HOT" winked kagome.

"Yeah Aya that bathing suit looks amazing on you" said rin.

"Koga" she questioned me. "How do I look" she said spinning around.

While she spun I took in every inch of her, including that awesome ass. _What the fuck do I say...?_

I got up and hugged her and whispered in her ear, only for her to hear. "You look so beautiful, not to mention I agree with kagome"

She blushed and went back into the dressing room to change.

**Normal POV**

As Ayame got out she indicated to kagome that it was her turn to go. Kagome got up and went into the dressing room and stripped down her clothes.

She looked at herself in the mirror before going out in front of her friends. She was pleased the bathing suit was really pretty on her it showed off her curves and even provided a push up to her boobs. _Wow I love it, the colors so pretty_, she thought.

**Inuyasha POV**

My mouth dropped slightly as kagome walked out, she…was…SEXY as fuck. She had curves in all the right places, man what he would give to be able to caress that tight ass. She was prefect; everything was her smile, her face, her body, and her chest.

"Inuyasha, you're drooling" stated Sango.

I quickly recovered and wiped the small amount of drool.

"Kagome, you're amazing" smiled Ayame.

"Kags, you look hot" said koga.

I turned and looked at him dangerously, _back off koga MINE_. _Whoa what did I just think?_

"I agree with koga" said rin and Sango simultaneously.

"Thanks guys" smile kagome.

Kagome went back inside. As she came out it was sango's turn. I had kagome stand next to me and I looked at her and whispered in her ear, "I REALLY liked that bathing suit" I smirked. She had a light blush on her cheeks and said a small thank you.

**Miroku POV**

I looked at the exchange between kagome and Inuyasha, _flirts, way to go. One step closer you idiots._ But I lost all focus as Sango came out in her bikini, automatically dirty thoughts flowed in and I had to restrain myself _no dirty thoughts, no dirty thoughts, aw hell look at her, more dirty thoughts, more dirty thoughts._

Her brown hair flowed perfectly even though it was in a ponytail, she had the curves of a goddess and her breasts were perfect and perky, she needed no help in the lift department, her chest was perfect.

Those legs, man long and lean but not to skinny, and her ass was tight and large but not huge. _If I was a dog id be wagging my tail and my tongue would be lolling out._

"Sango you look so pretty and I love the bathing suit" said rin.

"Aw thanks rin" smiled Sango.

The girls were complimenting Sango but I didn't really hear them all I saw was Sango. _God she is so fucking hot, I'd love to be all over that, no Miroku bad. Leave the dirty thoughts about her alone. Don't be a pervert. _

"Miroku put your tongue back in its place" said kagome.

I stopped staring at Sango and cleared my throat, "Sango" I said coming up to her "would you bear my children" I said while slowly creeping up to her ass without realizing it my hand was on her butt and next thing I knew I was on the ground with my cheek stinging.

"Ouch" was all I said.

Sango went back into the dressing room and we all headed to checkout when she came out.

(Links for the bathing suits are on my profile A/N I don't own them)

**Kagome POV**

When we finished checking out we decided to drive to the store and buy groceries for the trip. We grabbed a cart and headed into the store, as we were walking around the store I was thinking about our trip _is it going to be fun? I've never been... wonder what it's like._

"Kagome!" called rin, "what kind of food do we need"

"Um, I think we need to buy meat, so it can be cooked on the grill, and ramen of course we all know yasha can't live without it. Something non-perishable and can be re-closed. I think anyway, that's what my dad explained to me last night"

"Ok let's get three steaks, five ribs; pork and beef, also let's get two or three rump roasts. Sausages and wieners for hot dogs, we can get Hillshire honey ham and turkey breast so we can make sandwiches" said Ayame.

We went over to the meat aisle and grabbed meat of all kinds.

"We need sweets" Sango spoke up "rice cakes, rice krispies, Hershey's chocolate, and marshmallows and honey crackers to make smores!"

We turned the cart around and headed for the sweets. We also go some junk food, salt and vinegar, sour cream and onion, and cheddar chips.

"So we got meat and junk food. We gotta get lettuce for salad and sandwiches. We have to go back and get hamburger meat…"

*insert mental slap to everyone*

"Because we were idiots and didn't think to get it" said Ayame.

"We'll get that last cause I really don't want to go all the way across the store for hamburger meat, which reminds me ground beef too" Said Sango.

"We should get bread; hot dog buns, hamburger buns, and regular bread" said rin.

"I agree" I told them.

"Don't forget drinks, two packs of coke, Pepsi, and mountain dew. Then we should buy V8 (great juice!) and Capri sun" I added.

We went over to the drinks aisle and nearly tripped over one another putting it in the cart.

"Ouch, Ayame you stepped on my foot" I cried.

"Sorry didn't see you" Ayame said putting the tow packs of Pepsi in the cart.

"Ayame, you should use your demon speed and run and get a second cart. There is no room here" said rin

"Good suggestion, this thing was getting heavy as fuck to roll around"

"Language Sango" Joked rin faking a shocked expression at Sango.

We laughed and in about three minutes Ayame was back with a cart and she had gotten the hamburger meat and ground beef, also the breads.

"Great, you got stuff too Aya" I smiled.

"Yup, Your welcoomee" she sang.

"For the non-perishables which are in the next aisle, let's get beans and canned peaches and whatever the heck we see that's good" added Sango.

We brought the two carts into the next aisle and grabbed food; we added pickles and spicy peppers into the cart along with the beans and canned peaches.

"Um, guys we need condiments" added rin.

"Oops" we all said looking at rin.

"Let's get ketchup, mustard, ranch, and Italian dressing"

"Don't forget mayo" added Ayame smiling.

"Ew, Mayo" questioned Sango.

"It's really good" Ayame said looking at us like 'what the heck do you mean'

"Ok all right we'll get that and bring it to the register, everybody got their 100 bucks"

The girls brought out the money and nodded.

"Let's get the carts to checkout."

**Inuyasha POV**

We were walking around the store, but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking, _what are the sleeping arrangements, I hope I get to sleep with kagome, I mean sesshomaru wants to be with rin, and koga and Ayame will be together, Sango might want to be with kagome, I wonder why I want to bunk with her, well duh.. She's my best friend. Camping is going to be so fun around her._

"Inuyasha" yelled koga breaking my thoughts.

"What" I asked.

"You daydreaming" asked Miroku.

"Nah just thinking about camping" I lied.

"Ok then, come on we have to buy camping stuff or the girls will kill us" Miroku explained.

"Whatever your just worried Sango is gonna kick your ass" I scoffed.

"It won't be just my ass that gets kicked" said Miroku.

"Whatd'yah mean" I asked.

"I can't imagine how many sits you'll get if you made kagome have to shop more than she is now" Miroku stated "imagine all those sits and the back pain"

I thought about it for a second and winced. "Maybe we should hurry"

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day" stated sesshomaru.

"Shut it fluffy" I stated calling him by his nickname.

"Watch it half breed, or you'll find yourself sleeping in a tent with the monk."

"Um no thanks, I won't be anywhere near that fucking pervert"

"Hey, that's not nice Inuyasha, I am so hurt by your selfish words" faked Miroku.

"Cut the act asshole it only works on those desperate chicks you try and nail" I stated and bonked him on the head.

"Ouchie" he rubbed his head.

"You know you're a pervert Miroku, stop denying it, denial isn't the answer" said koga.

"Fine, I guess I am ok." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You finally admitted it, congrats" said sesshomaru.

Koga and I were clapping and nodding our heads in gratitude.

"You admitted it, way to go man you passed the denial phase and entered the acceptance phase" koga stated.

"Wow that's the smarted you've sounded all year" said Miroku looking shocked.

"I have my moments" said koga shrugging and putting his hands in is pocket.

"Maybe we should get started with the shopping" sesshomaru said.

"Oh yeah" smiled Miroku.

"We need three tents, about 10 tiki torches, two plastic fold out tables, and chairs for each of us. So that's about 8 chairs and we'll buy and extra" I stated.

"We also need three battery powered lanterns, those big outside tents so when it rains we won't get the food or us wet, two of em" said koga.

"No coolers, each of us can bring one from home, save money and have a place to put the meat and drinks" sesshomaru spoke clearly.

"And traps in case, of course we need rafts and cool loungers for the springs and tubing" Miroku added.

"We needa make a homemade grill for over the fire and a pot chain so we can hang the pots over the fire for boiling water" I said.

"Something to hold that chain too" jumped in Miroku.

"The girls can pack spoons, forks, knives and grilling supplies. We should buy marinade and spices cause the girls probably didn't think of that"

"Good idea koga" said Miroku raising his hands for a high five.

Koga responded and high-fived back.

"All right then lets get the supplies and get out of here" I stated.

We headed into the camping section and got all the tents, chairs, tiki torches ECT...when we finished we met the girls at the checkout.

**Ayame POV**

We were waiting by the cash register with all the food when Inuyasha and Miroku pushed the cart while sesshomaru carried a table and koga carried the chairs. The guys went shopping for extra things were forgotten, and in about 10 minutes they came back with a lighter and gas for the tiki torches and ice cream. When the register lady "Anne" checked everything out the total came to be 700.69.

"Wow" I said looking at the long receipt.

"Wow is right" said Sango and kagome.

"I didn't know it cost so much to go camping" rin stated with her mouth slightly open.

"But think next time we only have to buy food" I smiled.

The girls nodded their heads in agreement. We brought all the stuff out and loaded it into koga's truck and the groceries into my red BMW. We drove out to Inuyasha's house and headed inside to talk about the trip.

"So we are leaving at 3:00 Am so to escape the people and I have all our tickets, first class. Be at the airport by 1:00 Am so we can check the baggage. My dad borrowed a private jet so the trip will be faster, its one of his friends. The guy travels to America all the time. I know it's early but it's going to be a 5 hour flight with the jet, 8 with a regular plane. I reserved a spot at the campsite, but people there don't really care about that stuff so I want to be there early and have a good spot close to the springs. We have an hour drive out to the country. Understand it all?" explained sesshomaru.

"Wow, you've never talked that much and so calmly" kagome said surprised.

"Keh, it's a miracle" scoffed Inuyasha.

"Whatever" said sesshomaru

**Ok guys' chapter 23, WooHoo! I'm so happy, and I made it long. But the next ones might be shorter so IDK yet I have to edit them. I want at least 4-7 reviews. I have more chapters coming soon! Thanks for sticking and waiting for me! I love you guys! I also want to ask you guys about my description in the story, I want to change it so if you guys could include something in your review about a new description of my story change the old one, make it more interesting PLEASE I'd really appreciate it! LOVE YOU AGAINN! Oh and one more thing PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL. DON'T FORGET! I REALLY WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU DID! THANKKSS! Oh and if you have any ideas on what should happen when they are camping please feel free to add it into your review or PM me **


	23. Trip Day

**Hola Fellow Readers! *insert Trumpet Fanfare* I'm back with another chapter of our story; also I'm really close to 90 reviews yippee. Sadly I only got two reviews in my last chapter. I'm positive to say people are losing interest. *sad face* I really hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reading. GET YOUR FRIENDS TO READ ALSO! If you enjoy the story spread the word woohoo! I want to thank **

**-S0me18skittles**

**-Manga-animelove**

**You guys are by far AWESOME! You're always reviewing and encouraging me to do better THANK YOU! Also the rest of you are awesome too, I love you all my readers!**

**Chapter 22**

******Kagome POV******

I woke up or let's say started getting ready at 11 Pm considering I got no sleep thanks to a certain red head and a long haired brunette keeping me up watching My Wife and Kids and Silent Library and not to mention the drama filled Jersey Shore, All day! Yup that's right, all day; guess what people when I tried to sleep a little they dragged me out of my bed and down the stairs to my living room.

I went first to take a shower, in five minutes I was out of my clothes and washing my hair, I took a quick shower considering there were two people waiting and one of them was impatient. When I got out it was Sango who went and showered while I dried my hair.

It was about 12 Am and Ayame was just finishing getting dressed and putting on some mascara while Sango was brushing her long hair, she let it down because she would be sleeping on the plane and didn't want to end up with a headache. I took the mascara and applied some too along with Sango. All three of us were wearing yoga pants, though Sango's being pink and gray, mine being red and blue, And Ayame's green and white. My shirt was a basic v-neck tee from Hollister, a shirt that was a gift from my aunt in America. Ayame had a white tiger tee on and Sango was wearing a white crop top that two gold hearts on it.

We went downstairs to eat I heard my mom in the kitchen with a breakfast already prepared.

"Mom why aren't you in bed" I asked.

"Oh sweetie I wanted you guys to have a good meal before you left" she smiled setting down freshly made pancakes onto the table.

"Well I'm not going to complain, thanks Mrs. Higarushi" smiled Ayame.

"Yeah thanks a lot" added Sango licking her lips while looking at the food.

She had made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausages, all in big portions.

"I am so full" I complained rubbing my stomach 10 minutes later; somehow we managed to eat all the food only leaving one sausage and a pancake.

"I don't know how we are going to make it to the airport. This is going to be really hard guys" whined Sango.

"At least now we don't have to eat crappy airplane food" groaned Ayame letting out a small burp "excuse me" she giggled.

"I'm glad you girls had a great meal" smiled my mom. She went to get the dishes and I stopped her.

"No we'll do the dishes" smiled getting up and grabbing the plates.

"Yeah, I mean you cooked so late at night, it's the least we can do" smiled Sango grabbing a couple of spoons and giving them to me. Ayame handed me the last two plates and we got to work, Sango washed, Ayame dried and I put the dishes Ayame. We completed our task quickly. At 12:30 we were out the door with our small luggage. They were all carry ones, except for Sango. We had a taxi waiting for us.

"Sango I still don't know why you brought a full sized suitcase" I sighed.

"You never know kagome. I pack for all kinds of weather" (A/N I do the same thing lol :P) Sango said.

We got to the airport at 12:55 with the rest of the gang waiting for us.

"Hey everyone" Ayame spoke up holding her small carry on duffle over her shoulder. Koga came up to her and kissed her and carried the bag over to sesshomaru who stood there very angry that he was left to have to take car of the bags.

"EW, don't make me look at" groaned Inuyasha.

"Shut up dog boy" I said hitting him over the head.

"Hey! What the hell!" he yelled, enough for the whole airport to look at him like he was crazy, and yes stink eyes all around.

******Miroku POV******

"Tsk; tsk, language" I stated. Inuyasha looked at me dangerously.

We all headed over to sesshomaru who was by the baggage checking area.

"How may I help you" said the lady. Kimberly was here name, and man was she a sight; tall, blonde, nice chest, and big blue eyes wide and alive.

"Ahem" said Sango loudly making me look at her, those big brown chocolate brown eyes filled with fire.

"Wah?" I said sheepishly like a lost little kid.

Sango grabbed me by my ear dragging me away

"Sesshomaru would you please check in the bags she said sweetly, so sweetly I was scared for my life

"Ouch" I yelled.

"You jackass, your still gawking at other girls while your with me, asshole" she said crossing her arms.

"I apologize" I said uncrossing one of her arms.

"Whatever" she grumbled pulling her hand back.

"I'm sorry" I tried again, this time turning her around and grabbing both her hands. I smiled a dazzling smile at her.

She looked down and said "whatever" again, but her cheeks were holding a small blush. I knew I was forgiven and smile triumphantly _hahah I didn't get slapped!_ Sango was walking away just then she turned back around

"Oh yeah I forgot" she smiled. She took out her Hiraikotsu,

_Wait, where did she get that…_

******Normal POV ******

Sango grabbed her weapon and kit Miroku on the head, he was knocked out. But he still made an effort to grab her butt before he went under, major fail.

******Kagome POV******

I watched as the scene unfolded while sesshomaru finished checking in the bags. I was sitting in the chairs across the airport. First I saw Sango angry as Miroku tried to apologize. Then she blushed and started to walk away, just then she turned around, _uh oh she has that smile on her….wait where did she get the Hiraikotsu? Oh ouch she's hit him. Poor Miroku he has the stupidest grin on his face._

"That monk" Sango said coming and sitting next to me, while sesshomaru was thanking the woman. We were almost done; we had our tickets checked which sesshomaru was also holding with him.

"Sango all he did was look, you can't blame him, and she was pretty. But he didn't even make a move on her and now he's knocked out in the middle of the airport" I said pointing to Miroku who was being kicked by a toddler. "You're going to kill him or ruin his brain cells"

"I guarantee being a ghost wouldn't stop him though, he'd still grab my butt."

We both laughed looking at the unconscious Miroku.

"Think about this Sango, ever since he met you. He only grabs your butt" I winked and poked her side and Sango had a blush spread across her cheeks. (Man does she blush a lot now that she's dating Miroku hehheh)

"Kagome, Sango!" called Ayame running over to us, "hey they're done, lets go"

We got up and we walked over to Miroku and decided to drag him along while he recovered from Sango's blow. Sango and I both stopped by the bathroom and Sango came out with a cup full of water and poured a little on Miroku's face.

"Ah!" he screamed waking up.

"Come on we have to go through security check" I said.

"I hate this part" stated Koga gruffly.

"Takes forever" said Inuyasha taking some things out of his pocket and putting them into the bins.

I followed along putting in my cell phone and my wallet along with my small purse full of necessities, like a small toothbrush to brush my teeth on the plane and a small brush so my hairs not a mess. "At least we don't have to be in that line" I pointed to the economy section with a thirty minute wait.

Security check went through quickly and we got onto out plane just in time. When the plane was taking off me, Sango, Inuyasha held up our hand as if on a roller coaster. Ayame and the rest all but sesshomaru and rin who were making out joined in.

**Ok guys now that your done reading you need to click that adorable button that says "review" It needs your love, so click it and make me happy! :) thanks to you all! BTW school starts for me the 21****st**** and well I wont be updating a lot, maybe every other week, my friends have warned me my future teachers love to give homework so WISH ME LUCK IN THE 10****TH**** GRADE! And maybe the next chapter will be up on Sunday IDK yet we'll see because I might have plans so I LOVE YOU ALL R&R!**


	24. Author's Note 2 IMPORTENT

**Author's note 2: **

**Hey everyone, I recently got a review saying my story was confusing, that I mixed things up and when I re-read some things turns out I accidentally wrote that they were in middle school and changed it to high school, I realized my first two chapter SUCK so I'm going to re-write them.**

**Anyone want to help me with some extra ideas? If you want please feel free to PM me thanks **** and I know I must've disappointed thinking it was a new chapter sorry, I just wanted to make sure it was clear that I'll be re writing some SUCKY chapters, and if you want you can re-read those and tell me if they came out better PLEASE I COULD USE THE CRITASISAM **

**Thanks I love you all who help me improve my story, a special thanks to –aherohasfallen- for helping my realize my mistake sorry for confusing you… **


	25. The Plane Ride To Ginnie

**I know you all must hate me *dodges machine guns and grenades* , I promised myself that I'd be updating on Wednesday but I didn't think that I would have homework EVERYDAY of this week, and it wasn't easy homework. Grrr... I'm horrible. **** I hope you can all forgive me, so I wanted to update today because I don't have any homework today anyway. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Thanks to these people who reviewed my last chapter, oh by the way I want to thank **_**Kagome141414 **_**for being my 90****th**** review, Woohoo! *Throws confetti* and I want to thank **

**-S0me18skittles**

**-Kagome141414**

**-Manga-animelove**

**-imaginationpuppy18**

**Keep it up guys you make me happy! **

**Chapter 23**

******Normal POV******

"Wow this is so cool" Sango stated slumping in her big seat. "And relaxing" She closed her eyes in content.

"Why don't you fly first class more" kagome said while taking a sip of her coca-cola. "You sure can afford it"

"I don't want to I feel like I'm flaunting my money" she replied to kagome.

"well I don't really care so can you guys shut the hell up I want to nap" Inuyasha complained taking the last swig of his champagne and laying back in his seat.

"I think it's cool they give you free champagne" Miroku said looking at his glass. "But aren't we underage?"

"Sesshy pulled some string hoping that you guys will get drunk, pass out and he'll have a peaceful ride" rin smiled.

Miroku put down his drink, "well I guess koga didn't think twice about the free champagne"

"Yeah he needs to understand just cause it's free doesn't mean he can go overboard" kagome stated.

It was a peaceful hour and a half, kagome listened to her Ipod, koga was knocked out, Sango was watching a movie, and rin and sesshomaru were talking quietly and privately. Ayame and Miroku were discussing the sleeping arrangements. And Inuyasha was quietly snoring.

The next hour was pure hell; Sango stated she didn't want to be around a pervert like Miroku let along sleep in the same tent. Miroku on the other hand was more than glad too. He said it "would help them be closer" and that led to a big red handprint on his cheek and a pissed off Sango.

Ayame argued she wanted to be with koga. And Inuyasha was the loudest of all saying that sharing a tent with Miroku would make him a fag and he was not having that, koga was still knocked out with no idea of the argument before him. Rin was giggling and laughing at the scene before her and sesshomaru looked angry yet bored.

"SHUT UP!" yelled kagome bursting and fuming with the anger radiating off of her.

"here is how it's going to be so listen, I've had it up to here" she pointed above her head "you guys are a bunch of fucking animals, calm the FUCK DOWN" she sighed recollecting herself, everyone looked at her in shock. "It's going to be rin and sesshomaru, Ayame and koga; because they are couples" Kagome stated. "Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha and me, Because Inuyasha and Miroku don't want to share a tent"

"But" Sango said cutting kagome off.

Kagome flashed daggers out of her eyes, and Sango slumped back down into her chair, while Miroku was beaming with happiness.

Inuyasha was happy, though he didn't show it. He was so happy he couldn't explain it.

"Now that all this is settled can you animals calm down, we are on a plane 30,000 feet up in the air" sesshomaru stated.

******Sesshomaru POV******

They are absolutely infuriating. If is wasn't for rin and Inuyasha liking them so much I would knocked them out already ( 0.o ) kagome looked like she wanted to kill someone, Sango was pissed off, while miroku was trying to convince her to share a tent with him. Inuyasha was pouting claiming he didn't want to share a tent with Miroku, when really he wanted to share with kagome.

"SHUT UP!" said kagome shocking the people around her.

"here is how it's going to be so listen, I've had it up to here" she signaled above her head "you guys are a bunch of fucking animals, calm the FUCK DOWN" she gave a long sigh and continued speaking, "It's going to be rin and sesshomaru, Ayame and koga; because they are couples" she said. "Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha and me, Because Inuyasha and Miroku don't want to share a tent"

"But" complained the brunette cutting kagome off.

Kagome flashed daggers out of her eyes, not as great as mine but enough to shut up Sango, Miroku on the other hand looked giddy, _stupid pervert_. I gave a sad shake of the head

Inuyasha was happy, he didn't want to show it but I could see he was happy.

"Now that all this is settled can you animals calm down, we are on a plane 30,000 feet up in the air" I stated sitting back in my seat.

****Kagome POV****

_Crazy people_, Just then realization hit me, _WAIT!_ _I have to share a tent with Inuyasha, wait aren't we just friends, I don't have anything to worry about? Nah it'll be fine_. I laid my head back hoping to get some sleep but I couldn't _ugh no pillow._ I groaned. Just then I looked up and there was Inuyasha.

"Hey kags" he said taking a seat next to me. "Looks like we are sharing a tent" he said nudging me on my side.

I laughed, "Yeah we are" I said giving a big yawn and covering my mouth.

"You tired" he said looking at me.

"Nah I'm fine, I'll survive" I said groggy.

Inuyasha grabbed me by my waist and adjusted me so I was lying on his chest, he had his arms around me and I felt myself listening to his heartbeat and falling fast asleep. I looked up into his golden eyes and saw a smile on his face; I responded and smiled back before lying back on his chest and falling asleep.

When I woke from my nap I found Inuyasha asleep holding me, as I tried to move he gripped me harder. I sighed and lay back down. Thankfully the last hour and a half was uneventful as we landed on the ground I carefully woke up Inuyasha and we got up and stretched, he looked me in the eyes and I found myself softly blushing.

"Yay, we're here!" Ayame stated excitedly. She turned around and looked at koga still sleeping, "what are we going to do about koga? We can't take him into the airport like this, someone will think something." She said looking at koga again.

"I know what to do" Inuyasha smiled devilishly, he grabbed koga by the collar of his shirt and a loud slap was heard a second later followed by koga jumping up.

"What the fuck mutt" said koga rubbing his cheek.

I got out my water bottle and two Advil's for koga, "you took advantage of the free champagne" I said handing him the Advil and water, "here, can we get our bags now?"

"Thanks" said koga grabbing the Advil and water.

We headed into the airport to baggage claim; we got our bags and piled into the big taxi van. The ride into the country was peaceful; I had once again sat next to Inuyasha and had my head on his shoulder.

**A/n: All right thanks guys, and again I'm so sorry I hope you can forgive me; I'm so late with the update! *feeling shameful* and I've gotten a lot of help from **_**Kagome141414 **_**for some ideas and help with re writing my first three chapters, I read them over again they were absolutely horrible, but they've been fixed so they are better! And I'd like it if I got some feedback on how they came out! :) And I'd like to thank Manga-animelove for giving me some great ideas on how to involve some drama in camping, so THANK YOU! **


	26. The Limo Ride

******IMPORTANT READ PLEASE******

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back, YAY! And with another chapter, so I'm considering on re-naming my story "Feelings for My Hanyou (thought up by **_**MidnightFlame325 **_**)" tell me whatcha think about that in your reviews, and sadly I haven't been getting a lot of reviews and it makes me sad, so I was hoping that you guys who DO review can spread the world PLEASE! I'd like extra feedback so I can expand my story! Also I updated my profile, I decided to use it as a way to keep you guys updated on my stories and a way to communicate even though I cant update sometimes (profile explains). Ok enough jibber jabber, on with the story!**

**BTW 98 reviews! AHH come on guys reviews PLEASE!**

**I want to thank all those who review and those who add this story as and alert or favorite it! ^.^**

**Chapter 24**

**Rin POV**

The scenery was absolutely beautiful as we drove down the countryside, there were small and large farmhouse neighbored by large Victorian house, quite a peculiar sight. You could see cows grazing with their young and horses running over hill and plains, looking really free. I squealed at the cuteness of the baby cow latched on to its mother.

"Rin please" sesshomaru spoke up, he looked in pain, my squeal must've hurt his sensitive hearing.

"Oops, sorry sessh, I forgot about your demon hearing" I admitted feeling sorry.

"You all ok" I asked looking over at Inuyasha whose ears were folded over and then looked at Ayame and koga who were talking animatedly too busy to care.

"It's ok Rin, they'll be fin, though your squeals are quite loud" Miroku said reassuring me.

I smiled "I know sesshy doesn't particularly enjoy that, I can't help it though, animals and my weakness, especially baby animals. I remember one time I was watching Animal Planet and they showed baby pandas and baby tigers, I nearly doubled over squealing. Though it was enough to have sesshomaru at my side immediately looking completely worried, He thought I had fallen or something, nearly slipped on the way in too." I said leaning my head onto sesshomaru and putting my head on his chest.

"You sure sound dangerous" Sango said looking in the mini fridge and pulling out a Coca-Cola.

"Nah" I said waving my arms around nonchalantly. "Though I have done dangerous things, and ended up into dangerous situations" sesshomaru and I exchanged a look and I thought back to when sesshomaru saved me from a gang attack.

******Flashback******

I was walking back from a café not bothering to ride the bus. While I was walking books in tow I heard the sound of leaves crunching behind me, I quickly let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked behind me.

"Hello" I called out quietly.

When I heard no answer I continued to walk back, _only five blocks_ I thought and I would be home safe. I decided to hum and song to calm my racing heart and my nerves, just then I heard the crack of a twig and quickly turned and dropped my books when I saw six guys walking out from behind and alley I passed earlier, I started to run completely forgetting the books I abandoned.

I was panting hard and the only thing on my mind was _sesshomaru! HELP_ I tripped and I hadn't realized the gang members were demons until one suddenly appeared in from of my face, lifting me by my throat with his fang gleaming in the moonlight, the guy had dark brown shaggy hair and it was pulled into a ponytail, he had a tan body and green eyes full of evil.

He smiled, "Hello there" he said. "My, what a pretty lady, I think we got a winner boys" he smiled gesturing to a black haired panther demon who walked up next the brown haired guy.

"Hey don't kill her yet, let us have some fun first" the man smiled devilishly.

I let the tear escaped my eyes, a whimper and a low sob escaped my lips and the demon dropped me onto the ground.

"SESSHOMARU" I yelled at the top of my lungs before I was picked up and thrown into the nearest tree, the air escaping my lungs leaving me gasping for air. I tried to yell again hoping someone would hear me, _by the way where the FUCK is everyone? _I thought harshly. _Oh wait its 2 AM they're all sleeping_. I was grabbed and pinned against the tree with the black haired panther demon holding me there.

"SESSHOMARU" I yelled one more time before slipping into unconsciousness. When I woke up a little while later, I saw sesshomaru standing over the panther demon eyes red and an angry scowl on his face. I stood up as best as I could and saw his expression soften as he rushed over and steadied me, "thanks" I smiled.

He chuckled something I only got to hear, "I'm never letting you go out by yourself at night again, understood. This sesshomaru can't risk that"

I smiled again.

******Flashback Ends******

I smiled thinking at the memory and further snuggled into sesshomaru.

"So what kind of dangerous things have you done rin" kagome said sitting up curiously watched by Inuyasha.

"I've scuba dived with great whites, skydived, Base jumping, Bungee jumping, Hang gliding, and White water rafting" I shrugged. "But I was always safe; sesshomaru never let me out of his sight." I said.

"Skydiving, AND great white SHARKS" kagome said, mouth hung slightly open.

"Base Jumping, Rin you're braver than I thought" Ayame said finally turning away from koga and listening in.

"Damn Rin, how come you never told us this" Sango said looking at me shocked.

"I don't know I never thought to talk about it, it happened about two years ago."

"But rin you were in 7th grade like us" Miroku questioned.

"Exactly" I smiled, my face gleaming like a child caught in a cookie jar.

"You don't seem like the type to do those things; you look all sweet and innocent. Plus sesshomaru has saved you countless times" koga said a hand behind his head and another holding Ayame's hand.

"She has a dark side, trust me" Inuyasha said.

Everyone seemed t back off, I smirked inwardly. I let a sweet smile onto my features, "What is it guys?" mentally giggling at their silliness. "Don't worry" I said brushing it off.

**Kagome POV**

_Rin has a dark side? I sure as hell don't want to find out. Rin a an overachiever; Always too much of something, too happy, too sad, too emotional, too giggly. Well I could go on forever. But I would be sacred to find out about 'too mad' rin. _

I backed off as did everyone else.

"Aaaaaannyyywayyy, moving on" Ayame said.

"Yeah, let's enjoy the fact that we are in a limo, riding the countryside, OF AMRERICA" I smiled.

"With free alcohol" smirked koga, Inuyasha copied his actions to reach for the whiskey in a compartment.

"Oh no you don't wolf" Ayame said swatting his hand away, and swatted Inuyasha along with it. "If you get drunk and pass out, I'm leaving your ass out in the middle of nowhere, and you'll find yourself no longer a man, you fat ass" growled Ayame.

Inuyasha laughed even though he was denied alcohol too.

"Don't worry koga, you'll have Inuyasha for company" I smiled and Inuyasha looked at me; I smirked and he growled.

"In that case I'll stay sober" said koga leaning back into the seat.

"Hell yeah, Wolf your worse than a hangover" said Inuyasha crossing his arms and crookedly smiling.

"Cut the crap you two, your basically brothers" Sango stated.

Inuyasha and koga looked at each other in distaste.

"Wolves are way better than a mutt like Inuyasha" said koga crossing his arms.

"Shut the fuck up you mangy wolf. Dogs at least get attention you live on the ground, and I got a house, so fuck you"

"Your lower class than I am" smirked koga.

_He made a big mistake _I thought. _Inuyasha must think he means that he is a half demon, therefore lower in class. This isn't going to be pretty. Inuyasha looks pissed; oh shit his eyes are flashing red. _

Inuyasha pounced on koga, hitting Ayame with his elbow and surprising everyone in the limo. Inuyasha punched koga square in the jaw and growled deeply, "screw you" he growled out continuing to hit koga.

Koga was doing his best to block the attacks, understanding what was happening.

"Don't do this here you two, it's a limo!" Sango called out.

"Seems too late" Miroku said while dodging Inuyasha who was currently trying to kill koga.

"What I'm wondering is why our driver isn't complaining" rin said being shielded by sesshomaru.

Everyone paused for a second with the thought coming into their minds but brushed it away as koga and Inuyasha were fighting, just then Sango made her way to the door and opened it. Inuyasha and koga quickly fell out.

"they can settle this on the road, and when they calm down they'll run back following the scent of the car" said Sango shrugging and sitting back down.

"Koga won't do anything, he'll calm Inuyasha down. No one know but he considers him a brother" Ayame said.

"Yeah you're right" I chimed in.

After 10 minutes of silence Sango yelled out.

"WAIT!" yelled Sango and everyone paused to look at her confused, "I remembered something, WE FORGOT THE FOOD AND SUPPLIES" she yelled.

Everyone had their eyes bugging out, and there was no turning back now.

******READ THIS PLZZ******

**A/N: yay finished. I would've added more but I thought it was nice to end it here. I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I WILL UPDATE SOONER TO MAKE UP FOR IT! And I'll continue it into the next chapter; I made lots of changes and therefore decided to skip homework to update…Sigh. But I needed to give you guys something until the weekend where I'll hopefully be updating! I want to thank all who support this story again. Oh and tell me what you think about the change in the story's name? PLZ Review, I need support :P**


	27. Finally Here

**Hey guys I'm back with an update, I want to thank all of you who reviewed my last chapter and I think you are all amazing! Thank you so much you make me happy! There will be lots of surprises at the camping trip; I hope you enjoy this chapter and the future ones!**

**-StrikerTheWolf**

**-Manga-animelove**

**-Imaginationpuppy18**

**-InuYasha-Breeze**

**Thank you so much! **

**I WANT TO THANK**_** Imaginationpuppy18 **_**FOR BEING MY 100****TH**** REVIEW! YAY! SO HAPPY, THANK YOU!**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha….Crapsickle...**

**Chapter 25**

****On the road****

**Koga POV**

We rolled out of the car and I was holding Inuyasha and his arms, keeping him from punching me. When we stopped rolling me and Inuyasha quickly got up and I avoided a hit to the gut.

"Inuyasha, you gotta calm down man. It was a joke, I didn't mean to make you mad" I said calmly dodging Inuyasha's claws.

"Shut up koga, you wouldn't say it if you didn't mean it" Inuyasha said harshly.

That set me off _such a retard _I grabbed Inuyasha and hit him sending him to the ground, I picked him up and yelled "dud your being a fucking duce bag, I'd never say anything on purpose to make you feel bad. I joke with you because you're like a damn brother to me" I said.

"If we took anything to heart we wouldn't be friends for such an insane amount of time, understand dumbass" I said dropping him back down.

He stayed on the ground thinking, and then he looked up at me as if looking for conformation on what I said. I softly gave a nod and he smiled,

"Sorry man, we cool"

"Yeah, you dumb mutt" I smirked.

"Shut your ass wolf. I still can't believe they threw us out of a car, we gotta catch up. Wanna race?"

We took our stance "ready" I spoke smiling.

"Set" he replied.

"Go!" I yelled as we took off.

****in the car****

**Kagome POV**

"Guys what the hell are we going to do without food and supplies" I said groaning, we had been talking for five minutes on what to do and it was getting nowhere.

"ok you know what, we can just buy new things on a rest stop, maybe sesshomaru can have it shipped overnight" spoke Sango.

"Yeah whatever" said Ayame obviously upset.

"What is it Yame" asked rin.

"Where is koga, I hope no one got killed" she said anger turning into worry.

Just then a thud was heard on the limo.

"What the fuck!" exclaimed Sango.

"Language" said Miroku.

"Shut the hell up" Sango said hitting Miroku.

"Koga" said sesshomaru simply, we nodded out heads and Ayame opened the window at the top of the car.

Koga hopped in hot and sweaty.

"Ew, you stink" I exclaimed nose scrunching up, both me and Ayame laughed.

"Me and Inuyasha raced for a mile" said koga.

"So where is Inuyasha" I asked.

"He's close" he replied sitting back, hands behind his head.

Then there was a knock and I opened the car door for Inuyasha to slip inside from the top of the car, "you lost" I smiled.

Inuyasha's face was blank, "Keh, only cause I slipped" he said grabbing a water out of the fridge.

Koga was laughing, "Yeah, we were racing and he tripped over a rock and I took the lead. He landed face first, major fail"

"Aside from you major fail" spoke Miroku, "so is anyone going to send out the supplies, we can't do the food. It's to risky"

"What about the food?" spoke koga.

"Well we kinda forgot all the supplies and the food" said rin.

"Well that wasn't smart" mumbled koga.

"It's all Inuyasha's fault anyway" said sesshomaru already dialing the number for his father.

"WHAT? How is it my fault!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Shut it little brother I'm on the phone" sesshomaru spoke going back to his father.

"How surprising." mumbled Sango something about Inuyasha is always forgetting things.

Inuyasha was grumbling with his hands crossed against his chest.

"Oh calm down Inuyasha, it'll be fine. So you forgot. Whatever it doesn't matter" I said putting my hand on his shoulder, he seemed to relax and looked at me and smiled. _Dang, he has such an amazing smile. _I smiled back slightly feeling butterflies in the pit of my stomach, _why am I feeling this, it isn't the first time he has smiled at me, never mind I'm in denial._

**Inuyasha POV**

Once sesshomaru was finished with is conversation he spoke up "little brother I told you to pack the supplies and the food, Remember"

"No" I said looking confused.

"when you walked kagome home the night we got home from the store, you went downstairs with kagome and mother and father were on the couch, I called you and said that your packing the food and supplies, you said ok and left it at that" sesshomaru spoke, he was smirking when he mentioned kagome, he knew why I wasn't paying attention. That night I was too busy watching kagome to pay attention, _God those hips…._ I quickly rattled my head and growled low so only sesshomaru and koga could hear it.

"Sorry" I said slumping back into my seat. _Damn him…._

**Kagome POV**

When we were pulling up to Ginnie Springs my excitement rose. _We are finally here!_ I thought. We got to the gate and we paid for ourselves and headed over to the gift shop to grab our passes and the limo driver left us there with our bags. I paused as did everyone else.

"Wow" I said looking at the country side filled with tents and RV campers. "There are a lot of people, my god"

"I'm so excited" spoke Sango grabbing her suitcase.

"Me too" Miroku said walking up next to Sango.

"I can't wait! But where are we going to sleep for tonight, the things wont get here until tomorrow" spoke rin.

"That could be a problem" said Ayame hesitantly.

Koga grabbed his and Ayame's bag. "So you want to check out if the shop has one big tent we could share for now, and some blow up mattresses."

"All right" I shrugged.

We went inside and grabbed each of our passed and went upstairs where they had camping supplies. We picked out two tents big enough for 6 people each. That way the suitcases could fit and all the girls in one tent the guys in another, for now anyway.

Inuyasha and sesshomaru went up to the cash register each of us holding a sleeping bag and some food for tonight, and lanterns. Sesshomaru gave the tent and all the items to the women at the cash register.

"Sessh ask if they have a golf cart we can rent, I remember reading on the website" rin spoke nudging sesshomaru.

He sighed and asked the lady if he was able to rent a golf cart for the week, she gladly accepted and he paid for everything. The women led us out to the golf cart which sesshomaru was driving and we headed to our reserved spot.

As we were driving by you could see the swarms of people, the teenagers were already drinking and laughing, music was blaring out the speakers of one truck and I saw families with children walking to the water holding loungers. You could hear the hooting of the kids and a hue truck with millions of teens yelling at the top of their lungs.

"This place is crazy" I spoke up as we drove by a couple making out.

"Not what I expected, but it's crazy so it'll be lots of fun" exclaimed Ayame squealing.

"You know this is a great idea I had" spoke Inuyasha beside me, I looked at him and nodded. I was really excited to spend time with Inuyasha. And he smiled back, which gave me more butterflies.

**** Nightime ****

**Sango POV**

We had our tent all sent up, we found a couple of logs to sit on and we started a fire to keep us warm, and to boil the water for the macaroni.

In about 10 minutes the macaroni was finished and we were happily eating.

"This is really good" I stated already halfway done with my portion.

"Yeah sure it, who knew this, could taste so good" kagome smiled shoving a mouthful of macaroni into her mouth.

"Hey when we finish you all want to go for a walk and check out the place" said Miroku smiling, he looked at me and I blushed slightly.

"Sure" spoke up Ayame and Kagome.

"Whatever, I don't care" said Inuyasha.

Koga was eating his third portion mouth too full to answer but he nodded anyway.

"Sessh and I are going to stay and watch the fire" rin spoke up and sesshomaru gave a grunt.

In about five minutes we were all finished with our meal and we headed out. We were walking around enjoying the sound of music and laughter that filled the night, you could clearly hear the frogs croaking, we were all peacefully talking and chatting at how tomorrow we were going tubing up at the main spring "Ginnie" and then going to scuba dive into some of the caves. Then we were going to have a big lunch and grill, then head back out into the water and swim. Time passed by and I felt Miroku pulling me in another direction, I followed curious as to what he wanted.

"Miroku what is it" I said being pulled though campsites and out to the edge of the water, it was really pretty, the moon was shining on the water giving it a glow. You could see how peaceful the river was, almost as if no one has touched it, ever. Miroku sat down on a tree trunk and I sat down next to him.

Miroku was sitting next to me looking intently at the water, I smiled. He was being a real nice guy lately.

"Sango" he spoke up.

"hmm." I said.

"Well what do you think of us and our relationship?" he said motioning to me then him.

"I-I-I don't know" I stammered unable to stop the blush rising to my cheeks.

"Sango, I can't wait any longer. I wanted the perfect moment. And this one is. I've seen the way you look at me. You know how I feel so what is stopping you" he said, violet meeting chocolate.

"I don't know" I whispered unable to meet his gaze. I enjoyed spending time with him; it angered me when he talked to another girl. But he always apologized for that. He groped me, but didn't grope anyone else. He says such sweet words, Even though it annoys me. It seems like he means it will all his heart, _He loves me and I love him. _

I smiled and looked at his dejected face I knew he loved me. And I loved him; I had grown fond of him and blush every time he looks my way or smile in his charming way. I got butterflies around him. _I love that perverted monk..._

**Ok guys' cliffy woohoo! Sorry I really wanted to end it here it was so dramatic and pretty! But I will update soon. I'm proud two updates in one week! My next update for the story will probably be Sunday, but if not then. No later than Wednesday, (that is my max limit). I love you all thanks for reviewing! Now click the review button and make my day :D was I moving too fast here. I'd really like to know if I was. I mean I've been meaning to get them together for a while but I figured to wait.**


	28. Its Offical

**-OMG, I'm so sorry, I thought I added the chapter on Tuesday. And I was checking as to why I had no one reviewing. I uploaded the document but I never added the chapter! I'm so sorry, I thought I did. Well anyway I apologize. Please forgive me! (Stupid blonde mistake)**

**-Hey guys, I got another update, unfortunately, after this I won't be able to update until next weekend. I have to study for my AP history test and I have an art project too. But hey I'm doing pretty damn well, don't you think? Ok anyway where did we leave off! Oh yeah Sango and Miroku ;) I want to thank those who reviewed last time, you guys rock! **

**-Manga-Animelove**

**-imaginationpuppy18**

**-S0me18skittles**

**You guys are always reviewing, you make me so happy! Spread the word about this story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (or his ears :'( Wah...)**

**Chapter 26:**

**Last time….**

_**I love that perverted monk...**_

**Miroku POV **

Sango looked real confused. Then I saw her smile, her brown eyes smiled along with her. She grabbed my hand and I smiled at her.

"I love you Miroku" she spoke showing off her perfectly straight pearly whites.

**Normal POV**

Sango seeing the all love and hope in his eyes was stunned for a few moments. Could those three simple words mean so much to him? Then as her mind slowly absorbed what

She had said she leaned towards him.

Miroku who was listening and looking into her eyes had a look of apprehension and hope mingled together as she was leaning towards him.

Slowly as though she were afraid that fast movement would worry him, Sango reached out her hand and touched Miroku on his cheek, Her other hand resting on his chest feeling his heartbeat.

The hand touching his cheek slowly made its' way down and to the back Miroku's neck. She tilted her head up towards his, Drawing herself up on her tiptoes she gently brushed her lips up against his.

Miroku tilted his own head down to slowly meet hers as he held his breath. He was shocked for a second when Sango's lips brushed against his, _bolder than I thought, what a woman_, he smiled in his head. The shock feeling was over soon, and his arms wrapped themselves around her small waist. His lips pressed against her soft ones firmly, putting all the love he had into that kiss, to show her everything he had felt for this woman. He softened the kiss slightly and parted his lips to run his tongue along the seam of hers'.

Sango gasped at the feel of his tongue against her lips, and wrapping her arms more around his neck, opening her mouth to give him more access, she was surprised when she felt his tongue in her mouth; she retaliated by slipping her tongue into his mouth and smirked against his lips when he elected a small groan. She felt a warmth beginning to spread throughout her body as Miroku continued to kiss her.

His tongue playfully teased her tongue, when she had brought her tongue into his mouth and playfully brushed it against his teeth. That got him groaning. He slid his tongue further inside, swirling around hers' and reveling at his first penetration of her. She tasted so sweet to him, her curves fit against his perfectly. He could feel his body heating up.

Before things got out of hand he quickly separated himself from her, and rested his forehead on hers. Catching his breath and smiling at her, he spoke

"I love you too" and pecked her on the lips. "Now lets get back to the camp, the others are probably there"

"Yeah they'd kill us if we got lost" Sango spoke; she grabbed Miroku's hand in her own and pulled him to the direction of the camp.

**Kagome POV**

"Where are they" I said as I was sitting next to Inuyasha.

"I don't know they've been gone longer than expected" Ayame said eyes starting to worry.

"Well, kagome when a guy and a girl..." koga started.

"No! Not that you pervert, Sango wouldn't let that happen" I exclaimed shutting my eyes.

Ayame was shaking her head, "koga, remember what I said" Ayame said looking up at koga sweetly; he seemed terrified for his life.

"I-I- uhh...I'm sorry" he squeaked.

Ayame shook her head again before tackling koga playfully; he was smiling as Ayame pinned him down.

"Awe, young love" rin sighed. "Remember when we were like that sesshomaru"

"Yeah I do rin" sesshomaru smiled, you could see how he let his guard down in front of rin.

In about 5 minutes of quite chatter we saw Miroku and Sango coming back, hands interlocked and smiling gleefully, eyes shining happiness.

"Wow, what happened between you two" Inuyasha said looking at them. I hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, Inuyasha leave them alone. You can clearly see they're in love" I winked.

"Guys" Sango whined, earning a chuckle from Miroku.

You could see how much Miroku cared for Sango; he was always going to be there for her. He was her soul mate, everyone could see it. Except for Sango, _can spot a bad person from a mile away, but when it comes to love…blind as a bat. _

"Yes, we are officially together" Miroku spoke up.

Me and Ayame jumped up off the log and squealed in happiness. Me and Ayame conjoined hands and jumped in a circle singing "YAY, YAY, YAY, and YAY!"

"Why are you jumping and yaying like little schoolgirls" questioned Sango. And Miroku took his seat next to koga who was staring weirdly at the girls.

"We are just happy, ok" Ayame said suddenly stopping and running to hug Sango, "you are so dense when it comes to love, well your own" said Ayame.

"We really are Sango, you and Miroku took forever to get together, course it wouldn't have mattered you already act like a married couple" rin stated happily.

"Keh, took you two long enough" Inuyasha grunted, but then smiled "finally, if it was up to Miroku you would've had sex by now"

"Well...If you put it that way Inuyasha" smiled Miroku wickedly getting up and standing next to Sango.

"Don't even think about it lecher" spoke Sango eyeing him dangerously, which was enough for Miroku to back off.

"Kidding Sango" he said arms over his head.

She smiled and went to hug him.

"Aww" I cooed.

"Ok guys your all mushy mushy now" joked koga.

"Shut up" Ayame said shoving him, "wish your ass was like that" she joked.

He grabbed her and hugged her, nuzzling into Ayame's neck "better" he joked back.

I sat down next to Inuyasha who was real quiet and put my head onto his shoulders, "how cute are all of them" I whispered so he could hear.

"Goofy, if you ask me. We're going to be the only sane ones now" he smiled shifting so we were looking at each other.

We all stayed up until 1 am listening to the music and hoots and howls from others, occasionally we would hoot back and laugh about it. We talked about what we were planning on doing tomorrow when our stuff would arrive.

"The first thing is our tents" Ayame said.

"Then we have to go buy food and drinks, I'm friggin' thirsty" Sango groaned.

"Then we are going swimming!" me and Inuyasha exclaimed at the same time, looked at each other and high-fived each other.

We all smiled at that, excited that tomorrow, the real fun would begin.

**There it is, another update, three in about a week! That's awesome for me guys, and thank you to all who have reviewed! I really like it when you click that little button down there, and write something nice **** also when you continue to help me make my story better by pointing out the things I need to work on, I really appreciate it **** thanks for that too, you all rock, by the way I wrote this A/N without looking at my keyboard, random I know but I'm glad I can type without looking. Took me 9 years to master! Haah, anyway review and make my day LOVE YOU ALL **

**-ILoveInuyahsa4Eva**


	29. Are You Sure?

**Maybe if you haven't seen I posted a entry on my profile saying I was going to update this weekend….well lets just say when I tried too my mom kicked me off the computer….and during the week I got written up on my first ever REFFERAL! And well I was grounded for a while, and while I was grounded I tried sneaking my ipod to catch up but ended up getting caught and ground an extra two weeks. And well I was given a new computer and within 7 days the computer messed up, and then I had to exchange it... then I had no way of writing my stories…also I had testing and benchmarks, plus I was getting behind on schoolwork with my sports going on and all. and well now I'm back. Yes I'm a horrible person... –Sigh- I hope you can all forgive me! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! **

**-Manga-animelove**

**-imaginationpuppy18**

**- S0me18skittles**

**You guys are always there supporting me thanks! This chapter is for you guys!**

**Chapter 27**

**Kagome POV**

We all woke up tot the sound of a jeep pulling up into our campsite at 5 am;

"What the hell" Inuyasha said coming out of the tent, his silver hair still perfectly intact, like he hadn't even been sleeping.

"I'm going to kill that jeep" Sango growled coming out the tent to stand beside me.

"You never were a morning person" Miroku spoke up cheerfully next to Sango.

"Shut it monk" she said leaning her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Our stuff is here" Ayame yelled running to hug the parked jeep.

Koga grumbled and came out the tent; his hands were over his ears to block out Ayame's shrieks of excitement "it's too early for this" he sighed plopping down on a log.

"Guys be happy, our things are here and we can finally have some fun" I finally spoke up and headed over to the jeep where a man was coming out of it, he looked like he was in his late forties came up to me.

"Are you guys the Takahashi group?" he asked.

"Yes we are. And who would you be" sesshomaru spoke up and heading in front of the man, slightly making him back up in fear of the cold demon.

"I'm here to deliver you things" he spoke holding up a clipboard in front of his face.

Sesshomaru took it from his hand, for a minute he looked over the paper to make sure all our things are there, he signed it and handed it back to the man who literally ran away from sesshomaru.

"Geez, what a wimp, Sesshomaru I hope he never gets to see the mad side of you, if this is your calm side" Ayame spoke up opening the back of the jeep to revel its contents; Inside were all our things from the tents, to some extra clothing, and a whole backseat full of floaties.

"Ok boys do your jobs" Sango said sitting down and pointing to the jeep. "Set it up, us girls will be in the tent, we need some more sleep" she said dragging me along with her, one thing we all learned; listen to Sango in the mornings, NO MATTER WHAT.

The boys sighed and slowly started unloading items; Miroku spoke up "why do we have to do this?"

"What was that Miroku" Sango yelled from inside the tent.

"Nothing dear!" he yelled back and quickly sped up his pace.

**Inuyasha POV **

Once we had everything unloaded, we set to work, while koga struggled and cursed every name in the book trying to set up the tents.

Miroku was blowing up the loungers and floaters, looked like he was going to pass out by the way his face had reddened and the deep breaths he was taking.

Sesshomaru, being cold hearted, a bastard, and OCD was neatly setting up the pots and pans and utensils for cooking on one of the fold out tables we had bought.

I was currently taking down the tent us guys slept in; _thank kami I don't have to sleep in between the wolf and the perverted monk._ I looked over to the girl's tent and decided to wake them up; I sneaked up slowly and went to the side of the tent. In that second I yelled "wake up!" and shook the tent.

I heard them scream out of surprise and run out of the tent, before they could see who it was I went back to the other tent, pretending as if nothing happened at all.

"Who woke us up?" kagome grumbled rubbing her eyes. I had to admit she looked like an adorable little girl yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"I have no fucking clue" koga growled, "could you help me" he said.

Ayame sighed and walked over to koga, within ten minutes all the tents were set up. And koga was staring with his mouth agape shocked as Ayame finished the last tent.

"How… did… you… do… that" asked Miroku gasping in between each word.

"She is just awesome like that" said Sango hugging Ayame.

"Thanks, I try" shrugged Ayame.

"Well the tents are sent up, OCD pants fixed the plates and things" pointed Sango over to sesshomaru who was currently holding rin in his lap. "We have to get our tent taken down and we have to buy food and ice to put into the coolers."

"So lets get started" kagome spoke up happily.

While I and kagome took down the girl's tent, Sango and Miroku had gone with sesshomaru and rin to buy drinks and groceries. Ayame and koga were currently having a race to see who could blow up the loungers faster, Ayame was winning.

"Kagome, I have a surprise for you" I said sneaky like while crouching behind her.

"What Inuyasha" she asked trying to fold up the tent rods.

"Turn around" I said.

She turned around and I threw the net over her, and kagome let out a shriek

"Inuyasha" she yelled fisting the net trying to remove it off of her. "I'm going to kill you" she growled out.

"What was that kagome?" I asked. "I can't hear you"

"INUYASHA!" she yelled twisting and turning.

Behind me Ayame and koga we laughing, both holding onto their stomachs, "oh...My...God...KAGOME….that's hilarious" Ayame laughed.

"When I get out of here Inuyasha, I'm ripping off your balls" kagome said hopping towards me, fire in her eyes.

I had to admit I was scared what she would do if she got free, I was slowly backing away as she hopped towards me, a couple hops in the net was coming loose and her arms got free, she paused to take the rest of the net off and I really got scared.

"Inuyashaa…come here" cooed kagome dangerously.

"SHIT!" I yelled running as she came after me, I left the campsite and jumped over the log and headed towards the water, she was following me speed increasing as I jumped into the spring careful not to hit my head.

She jumped in after me and I ducked underwater to hid myself. When she got back up for air she looked at me, paused and laughed.

I looked at her confused and arched my eyebrow in confusion. "Kagome, did you hit you head" I said as I got close to her inspecting her.

"No, why" she questioned.

"You were mad like three seconds ago, now you're laughing"

"Because that was so much fun" she giggled.

I looked at her and smirked. "All right then, since I'm not in trouble lets head back and get something to eat."

"Ok" she smiled making her way to the stairs.

We got out and we headed towards the campsite, just in time to see Koga putting steaks and burgers onto the grill, the smell of the spices and barbecue sauce was perfectly blended. "Damn, that is some good smelling shit right there" I moaned involuntarily licking my lips.

Kagome laughed pushing me as I fell onto the log; I looked at her and smiled, man I loved making her laugh.

She sat next to me and I put my arm around her, she looked away and I saw a faint blush on her cheeks, that made my pride swell up and I smiled. Miroku looked over her and he winked at me and mumbled 'go for it'.

**Kagome POV**

When Inuyasha put his arm around me I turned away and blushed hoping he wouldn't see.

I took my attention away and looked at Koga; the smell of the steaks was overwhelming and tasty.

"Koga" whined Ayame, "hurry and cook the food, I'm so HUNGARY" she groaned.

"They're almost done Ayame, do you want a raw steak" Koga stated looking at Ayame, who in turn pouted.

"Yeah Koga you really need to hurry up with the food, I don't know how long Inuyasha can hold off, he's drooling already" I said as I looked over at him, his mouth was wide open eyes completely focused on the food in front of him.

"Hang on! Can't you wait 5 minutes mutt" smirked Koga looking over at Inuyasha.

"Shut up wolf, I haven't eaten all day" he pouted and growled at Koga.

"This Sesshomaru is getting impatient" spoke Sesshomaru who looked at koga with an expressionless face, although we knew the meaning behind it.

"Ok, about two more minutes you guys" he replied flipping over another steak.

We all waited patiently, occasionally Sango and Ayame's stomach would growl and we would laugh. Finally then koga gave each of us a steak to hold us off while he made bacon and eggs, Inuyasha being the hungriest grabbed three steaks.

"You stupid pig" I said hitting him on the head.

"Leave me alone Kags, I'm STARVING" he groaned while grabbing another mouthful of meat.

I just shook my head _'oh Inuyasha'_ I inwardly smiled and continue eating my steak. "Hey guys we should go down the river after we eat, they say the best spring is Ginnie" I added.

"We should" spoke Sango smiling, "it would be so much fun, now that we have our loungers!"

"Yeah, I'd really like to share one with you Sango" Miroku smirked and Sango blushed and gave a small nod, Miroku was beaming that she had agreed.

"Me and fluffy can share one" smiled Rin.

"All right" shrugged Sesshomaru, "But then we can go scuba diving at the Ginnie cave"

"Yay, Scuba diving!" exclaimed Ayame jumping up and down, clearly happy.

"Ayame, me and you can share that big tube, you wanna?" I asked pointing into the direction of the big river rat tube.

"Yeah, that'd be fun Kags"

"I call the double seated tubes" Miroku raised his hand and pointing over to the blue and white tubes.

"Me and sesshy can share that double lounger" chimed Rin.

"I call the noodle" said koga.

"That leaves me with the single lounger" mumbled Inuyasha.

Ok guys; let's finish our food, Kay. Then us girls will get our bathing suits" Sango said smiling while putting some steak in her mouth.

"Tafs gud" I said with my mouth full of steak.

Within 5 minutes all of us were done with our food, Sango had forced the guys to do the dishes while we all put on our bathing suits, with a lot of persuading from Rin, they agreed, although Inuyasha refused to no matter what.

"Ok which one should Rin wear" Ayame said, "blue, orange, or yellow"

"Um… I think the yellow one" Sango added picking up the yellow bikini with the halter top with the gold rhinestone in the middle.

"I like that one, it'll go real nice with your tan Rin" I smiled.

"I agree" Ayame said grabbing the swimsuit and throwing it at Rin's face.

Rin laughed, "Allrighty, ok Sango your turn what are you gonna wear?"

"Oh, I know" Sango smiled, she went through her bag and found a pink wallflower bandeau swimsuit with a twist bottom.

"Sango, this is so cute! Miroku will drool" I smiled and winked at her.

Sango blushed and smiled, "I hope so" she winked back.

"Sango, put it on, it's going to be gorgeous" Ayame smiled.

Sango stripped down and pulled over the bathing suit top, and then we all turned away while Sango put on her bottoms, when she gave us the ok we all turned around. The bathing suit looked awesome on her, her curves were nice and slim and you could clearly see her bellybutton piercing. Along with her toned stomach and very dark but not too dark tan, Sango looked like a Victoria's Secret model.

"Damn girl, you look smexy" laughed Rin.

"Allrighty now, Kags your turn" winked Sango.

I smiled, "you guys pick for me"

"Yay, Ohmigod I'm going to make you look so hot. Inuyasha is going to drop to the ground" Ayame laughed while getting up and rummaging through my bag.

While clothes were flying everywhere in the tent we were all sitting on the king sized air mattress. We were all dodging the clothing that was flying at us. Just then Ayame jumped up and screamed happily.

"I found it, Kagome it's going to make Inuyasha DROOL CRAZY" Ayame smiled jumping up and down.

Ayame held up a pink and white multi-patterned top that had straps and a clasp in the back, the bottoms matched the top and had a ruched bottom.

"It has padding, so we can make your boobs look amazing" squealed Ayame

"I'm not sure about that" I hesitated.

"This one time Kags, I really wanna see Inuyasha's reaction, it'll be funny" Sango laughed.

"Are you guys sure" I spoke, holding the top in my hands.

**Well there you guys have it...I'm so sorry again that I haven't been updating, I've just been having major problems in my life…and so many things have been taking up my time, I apologize again. **

**I'll try and update sooner, thanks for sticking with me.. **


	30. Something Stirred Within Me

**Okay, I have good news! _Manga-animelove _has decided to become my beta. And this chapter is all her ideas on how things should go, I thought I could handle this story by myself although I've had so much stress and I figured that her being one of my most dedicated readers that she deserved this, and she's also a great writer! Check out her stories! Okay I want to thank all those who add this story as an alert, I'd really like it if you guys reviewed and gave me some feedback on what you think of the story and how it can be improved. Thanks for reading it, means a lot!**

**And I'm sorry I haven't updated. I had tons of writers block. And I became real sad I lost a lot of confidence in myself and just really gave up. But I'm kind of not sure if I want this story to continue, I can't write it by myself and I don't know what to do. My beta hasn't really written to me, about anything. And well I'm not sure enough people really even care about it. So I just wanted to update something to make it somewhat better.**

**Chapter 28:**

**Sesshomaru POV: **

We were all washing the dishes, me doing the drying, while the half breed sat there grumbling something about females and how demanding they were. We all stopped what we were doing when we heard the unzipping of a tent, out stepped Rin.

Her milky pale skin looked absolutely beautiful under the sun; highlighted by the yellow bikini, her curves showed off flawlessly even though she was the smallest out of the group she held one of the brightest personalities.

**Miroku POV:**

I was rinsing off a dish when suddenly I saw Sesshomaru turn towards the tent, and Rin stepping out in her yellow bikini. My eyes fell on Sesshomaru who seemed to scan over every inch of Rin, _you sly dog you._ I smirked. But my smile fell short when Sango came out.

The dish I was holding seemed to act ninja and slip out between my fingers as my mouth stood agape. There she was, long legs and a beautiful tan enhanced by the pink of her bathing suit.

She wore a strapless top that had a flower design, her cleavage was defiantly eye catching, _slow down the dirty thought Miroku, you'll get slapped before you can even get close to her._

I shook my head to clear the thoughts and swallowed a lump when her curves came into view, accented by her well-toned stomach and that belly button piercing. The twist bottom was a low rise, it made me melt.

When she looked over here, she laughed and had a small blush painted on her soft cheeks. It took me a second to realize that my mouth was hanging open and I had drool. I wiped my mouth quickly to erase the embarrassment.

**Koga POV: **

When I heard a dish drop to the ground I turned my head to see Sesshomaru staring at Rin in a bikini, _Sesshomaru I had no idea you were like that._ I smirked when I saw Miroku drooling and Sango blushing, but all the thoughts seemed to fade away when Ayame walked out the tent with Kagome.

My attention wasn't on Kagome, but the red haired goddess next to her, Ayame was wearing a ruby red bikini with golden rhinestones outlining the right breast in a wolf shape, that made me smile. Her pale skin seemed to shine with the red, just right in the sun. She smiled when she looked at Sango blushing, her pearly teeth showed and her fangs were visible. I just kept looking at her, the way her long red hair flowed past her shoulders and her curves were visible, verryyy visible. My eyes just locked on the gorgeous girl before me. I tried to hide myself from the staring I was doing by going back to the dishes. Ayame looked my way and smiled hoping for a reaction back, but I hid it well by just smiling back.

**Inuyahsa POV: **

I grumbled as the boys were doing the dishes, no way was Sango going to just boss me around like that. She didn't own me in any way. My ears nearly bled when a plate was dropped I saw Sesshomaru looking a Rin from head to toe. I had to admit Rin look very pretty in her bikini. Then I saw Miroku drooling like an animal when Sango came out, her bathing suit fit her perfectly, she had all the right curves and a great body to add. One of the reasons guys were always all over her. Koga was just as bad a Miroku, but he hid it well. Although I could see the lust in his eyes

But I forgot all my thoughts when Kagome came out...my ears perked as well as my posture. I stood up quicker than anyone in the world could have.

Kagome was perfect.

Her body was curvy just like Sango's, although not as toned. But you could still see the fitness in her body. She took verryyyyyy good care of herself.

Her curves made my eyes shape out her hourglass figure. Taking in every inch of her amazing curvature

Her hair bounced so adorably, and flowed across her shoulder the deep darkness of her hair contrasting the bright pink and white of her bikini as well as her golden tan.

I just about rolled over and lolled out my tongue taking in her breasts, like any guy I stared. They were perkier than usual. The top probably had some padding in it. they weren't a huge adjustment due to the fact that Kagome had big enough breasts that she could walk without a bra..._still praying for that day. God I turn into such a dog._

As I kept thinking about Kagome, something deep inside me stirred. Within my soul, and within my core; I couldn't make out what it was. But it was a deep feeling that came from the sight of Kagome. As I thought about it more and more, it seemed to happen whenever I thought about Kagome. In any way, shape or form.

Kagome looked up at me and smiled. She seemed really shy yet confidence radiated off of her. She smiled in the same way that tugged at me all the time. No matter what her smile was amazing. I wanted the smile to stay. I didn't ever want anything to take that smile from my Kagome. My lovely, fantastic, kind, understanding, brave, and sweet Kagome, she was great in every way.

She smiled at me again and I just looked down sheepishly as she was aware of my staring and I just scratched my head for her amusement. She gave a small laugh. Everybody was ignoring us, I walked over and hugged her and smiled at her.

"What was that for Inuyasha" she spoke.

"Nothing, just wanted to hold you" I smiled shyly.

She smiled back and hugged me again. I wrapped my arms around her half nakedness and held her.

When we released one another I looked and saw the boys staring at me. They raised that eyebrows and I looked away arrogantly hiding my embarrassment and for the fact that they ruined the moment. I also saw the girls wink at Kagome who laughed at them.

_What are they up to? I know that look. They have something planned? Does it involve me and Kagome? I want to find out. But after me and Kagome hang out in the water, this is going to be FUN. _I smiled in a cheeky way.

**I know not much, but I've started making Inuyasha's feelings a little more clear. Let's hope he realizes it as well. How long do you think that'll take hahahah! Hope you enjoyed, hope to update soon. But I really am not sure.**


	31. Author's Note 3: You Might Hate Me

**Authors Note:**

**I'm sorry…**

**IF ANY OF YOU ARE STILL AROUND FEEL FREE TO ABSOLUTLY HATE ME RIGHT NOW I HATE MYSELF SO MUCH FOR DOING THAT TO YOU GUYS AND LEAVING YOU OMFG IM SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON DEAR GOD.**

ITS FRIGGIN JUNE 13TH 2013 geez, i deserve to be killed by the band of seven with my horrid updating skills, to be honest i completely gave up on the story because it was horridly written and i sounded like a little kid writing for the very first time, I'm so sorry guys, my mind blanked on the fact i was writing a story and i went back, it needs lots of editing so much to be honest, i might just delete it and give up on it, to start a new version with a better plot and a more interesting story line, because i feel things are getting very repetitive with all the fanfics involving the Inuyahsa gang, am i right? i need to rethink a lot considering this account is old and well I'm busy with heading off to college in about a year...

IDK IF I DESERVE TO HAVE ANY OF YOU AROUND OMFG….I WAS THINKING OF CHANGING IT COMPLETELY, WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK..?


	32. Author's Note 4: LAST NOTE YOU WILL READ

**LAST NOTE YOU WILL READ FOR THIS STORY! **

**GUYS I HAVE DECIDED TO RE-WRITE THE STORY! **

**All right, so this one will still be up, as I have to go back to it from time to time to look and see my mistakes…But as you can see it is soon to be deleted! **

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I will have the next one up soon, probably by Monday or Monday night! **

**THE REST OF THE INFO IS IN THE NEW STORY! **

**Enjoy & go check it out please! FEEDBACK NEEDED! **


End file.
